Profecias Culturales
by Polatrixu
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una cultura completamente extinta, resurgiera despues de casi un milenio despues de desaparicion? ¿Por que Dumbledore esta tan interesado en esas chicas? ¿Sera solo por una simple adicion cultural a Hogwarts como dice el?
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Este es un nuevo proyecto que la verdad estará un poco loco ( Bueno muy loco ). Mi objetivo con esta historia es explorar que hubiera pasado cuando dos culturas mágicas se encuentran, una al borde de la extinción por una inminente guerra y otra apunto de resurgir después de siglos, milenios de haber desaparecido. Una aparentemente civilizada y otra aparentemente de salvajes. Toma lugar en el sexto libro y seguirá hasta el último libro, me tomare algunas libertades ya que este sera un universo alterno.

Cabe recalcar que no soy dueña de nada ralativo a Harry Potter... Quisisera pero no... /sad  
¡Disfrutar el primer capítulo, que esta dedicado a mi beta AdrianaSnapeHouse! (Que sin ella esta historia seguiria atrapada en mi cabezota.)

Choque de Culturas

Era el primer día de clases en Hogwarts los alumnos de primero ya habían sido repartidos en las distintas casas de acuerdo al sombrero seleccionador.

En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron y Harry esperaban pacientemente a que el banquete comenzara

" ¿Pero por que tardan tanto con el banquete? ¡Muero de hambre!."  
"Ron, ¿quieres tranquilizarte? Parece que el Director va a un anuncio mas antes de comenzar." le contesto una chica de cabellos de bronce mientras veía como el director Dumbledore pasaba a su podio para efectivamente dar un anuncio al alumnado.  
"Me pregunto de que hablara ahora... ¿Y no se les hace raro que el sombrero seleccionador aun siga a la vista, y que Snape no este en la mesa?" Comento el chico de los anteojos.

"Antes de comenzar el banquete" Empezó el ilustre director de la institución "Quisiera presentarles a cuatro estudiantes más que nos acompañaran por dos años como adición cultural. Provienen de las distantes tierras mayas, llenas de folklore y creencias antiguas, un sitio donde lo nuevo se mezclaba con lo antiguo, donde los guerreros mas fuertes demostraban ser capaces de adaptarse a la simbiosis de los tiempos que estaban por venir." Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando paso a cuatro formas femeninas caminando hacia donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador. "Denle una cálida bienvenida a estas chicas y espero que Hogwarts sea un segundo hogar para ellas como lo es para ustedes."

Harry, Ron y Hermione veían con curiosidad a las cuatro chicas que acababan de pasar por las puertas del gran comedor para dirigirse al frente de la mesa de profesores y sus ojos se abrieron de mas por la sorpresa de ver a quien las escoltaba. Snape las guiaba por el gran comedor y en un acto nunca visto tomo el sombrero y llamo a la primera chica con su habitual voz desinteresada pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria.  
"Cristina Rodríguez, siéntese en el banco y yo procederé a colocar el sombrero seleccionador en usted"  
Cristina asintió y se sentó en el banco, y después de que el sombrero tocara su cabeza este empezó a hablar bajito solo para los oídos de ella.  
"Interesante, hay mucha curiosidad en ti, muchas preguntas, respuestas que generan aun más preguntas, ese instinto de la búsqueda de la verdad, oh si ya se en donde ponerte" Cristina estaba procesando lo que el sombrero había dicho y se percato de que todo eso era cierto."RAVENCLAW"  
Snape retiro el sombrero de su cabeza y le señalo la mesa a la que debía irse a sentar para llamar a la siguiente chica "Berenice Garza" .  
"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Demasiada confianza en ti misma, demasiada seguridad, eres lo que se podría conocer como bravucón..." Comenzó a comentar el sombrero parlante mas para si mismo que para Berenice.  
"¿ Qué? ¿Yo bravucona? ¡Debes estar bromeando!" Protesto la chica.  
" Mmm Ya sé que hacer contigo... ¡SLYTHERIN!"  
Berenice se bajo del banco en el que estaba y el profesor Snape le indico la mesa a la que debía ir, La chica se dirigió a ella con paso pesado como si estuviera molesta por algo "Yo bravucona, si claro..." Se sentó en la mesa que le había dicho el profesor, todos los de ahí parecían verla con desprecio "Creo que ser bravucona me ayudara en esta" murmuro para sus adentros.

"Irelia Palomo"  
"Tienes tu mente, tan ordenada. Trabajas constantemente por mantenerte al margen del riesgo... Y la autoridad, parece no molestarte a diferencia de los demás. ¡Creo que ya sé en dónde te pondré! ¡HUFFLEPUFF!" Comentó el raro sombrero a Irelia y ella paso a la mesa que el profesor le indico con un gesto seco.  
"Izel López" Volvió a llamar el profesor de ropas oscuras. La chica suspiro y se sentó en el banco esperando la sentencia del sombrero parlanchín  
"¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Malhumor? ¿Valentía? No te gustan las injusticias pero sabes cuándo es prudente quedarte en silencio y sabes cuando luchar. Crees que las reglas pueden ser torcidas en caso de emergencia... ¡GRYFFINDOR!"  
Izel se puso de pie reflexionando en lo que el sombrero le había dicho y al final acepto el hecho de que le dijeran malhumorada mientras se dirigía a la mesa a la que el profesor le indico desinteresadamente con su mano. Una vez ahí, al igual que sus amigas se sentó en el lugar mas solo que encontró mientras el resto de los ocupantes parecían ignorarle al extremo perdidos en sus propias conversaciones.

El banquete empezó pero no tenía hambre, miro discretamente a las otras mesas mientras se acomodaba los guantes, Berenice al parecer ya estaba amenazando de muerte a alguien, Irelia parecía muy cómoda hablando con un pequeño niño de primer año que la veía con ojos curiosos y Cristina... Pues de algún lugar consiguió un libro y ya lo estaba leyendo mientras introducía lo que parecía ser una pierna de pollo en su boca.

*5 HORAS ANTES*  
Cuatro brujas extranjeras eran guiadas por un hombre alto y mal humorado de cabello negro hacia un vagón privado al fondo del ferrocarril. Parecía estar en un luto permanente, estaba vestido completamente de negro.  
"Señoritas, que quede claro, son las primeras en entrar y serán las ultimas en salir. Ser su escolta no me es nada agradable créanmelo" El hombre las observaba mientras las chicas entraban en el vagón y tomaban asiento. "Volveré por ustedes cuando sea la hora" Las chicas solo asintieron con la cabeza al hombre y este cerro el vagón de un portazo y desapareció.

"¡Argh! ¿¡Pero porque tenemos que estar en un vagón privado aisladas del mundo exterior!?" La mayor de las chicas exclamo frustrada. Su piel color perla pasaba a distintas tonalidades de rojo mientras trataba de calmar sus arranques. Estaba más enojada por el mal humor del hombre que las guio hasta el vagón que con el hecho de estar aisladas del resto del alumnado. "Y ese sujeto amargado pero que ya le den, ¡por las plumas de Quetzalcóatl!" Siguió quejándose mientras se agarraba sus cabellos marrones.

"Creo que es porque somos sorpresa... Creo..." Comento la más alta del cuarteto tomando asiento frente a ella. Sus ojos cafés reflejaban tranquilidad mientras que los grises con detalles dorados de su compañera reflejaban frustración. Su tez color bronce sobre la que caían mechones negros de su cabello no mostraba ningún signo de alteración.

"Tranquilícense, y vean hacia afuera, el paisaje es hermoso" Recalco la chica que al parecer, era la menor del grupo, sus ojos verdes se distrajeron de la lectura del libro que de algún lugar había sacado para voltear a ver por la ventana. Estaba nublado pero aun así algo de luz solar ilumino parte de su claro rostro y su cabello café. Unos momentos después volvió a sumergirse en su lectura.

"Para ti es fácil decirlo! No tienes que estar en un vagón tan pequeño como este y al mismo tiempo tener la habilidad de lectura por tacto la cual es MUY incómoda y más si se manifestó hace apenas dos días por lo cual NO TENGO NINGUN CONTROL SOBRE ELLA" Comento un tanto desesperada la chica con la tez mas pálida de las cuatro, sus ojos color miel reflejaban una ansiedad descomunal, su cabello café se movía junto con ella.

"Eso lo sabemos de sobra, por alguna razón tus lecturas son tan intensas que cualquier herida que veas en los recuerdos de las personas se te hace a ti, como por ejemplo la herida en mi rodilla que me hice cuando caí por unas escaleras a los cinco años" La chica de los ojos grises la inspecciono "Por la manera en que colocas la pierna veo que aun te afecta la herida. No me sorprende, mi herida fue muy fea en ese entonces" Comento estremeciéndose.

La chica de los ojos verdes despego la mirada de su libro y la vio con una curiosidad enorme "Mi curiosidad me pregunta... ¿Que pasaría si tocaras un muerto? ¿ Ves sus últimos recuerdos? ¿Sientes su agonía? ¿Morirías también?"

"No creo que sea prudente comprobar o desechar esa hipótesis, mientras use los guantes en todo momento se evitara de incomodidades como lo de su rodilla" Comento la chica de los cabellos negros un tanto consternada por el poco tacto empático de su amiga.

"¡Pero por supuesto que nunca me quitare los guantes! ¡Y NO PIENSO TOCAR NINGUN MUERTO PARA SATISFACER TU ENFERMA CURIOSIDAD ME OYES!?" Se puso de pie de manera brusca, pero de inmediato se arrepintió por la herida ajena que tenía en la rodilla derecha, aun dolía. Se sentó de rápidamente otra vez.  
"¡Ya entendimos ya entendimos!" Dijeron sus tres amigas al unisonó.

Ya había pasado una hora y media desde que el tren arribo a su destino y la impaciencia de la chicas crecía con el pasar de cada segundo mientras esperaban al hombre que las había guiado hasta el tren.  
La mas pálida de las cuatro se puso de pie y cojeando por su rodilla herida intento abrir la puerta  
"¡Pero por las sombras de Hunhau! ¡La puerta está cerrada con magia desde afuera!" Exclamo sacudiendo un poco la puerta, abriéndose esta de par en par. Del susto se apoyo en su pierna mala con todo su peso y por el dolor cayó hacia el frente agarrándose lo primero que sintió que eran los brazos del hombre que las había escoltado hacia el vagón en un principio.  
"Señorita López, dudo mucho que me haya echado tanto de menos, así que sugiero que lo primero que haga al llegar a Hogwarts después de su asignación a alguna de las casas, es que visite el ala medica para que le revisen esa pierna" Repelo el hombre mientras la ayudaba a recobrar el equilibrio. " Todas síganme" El hombre se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar.  
"Oye cuando dije que le dieran, no me refería a ti, Izel" Murmuro la chica de los ojos grises entre risas, las otras dos chicas se rieron con ella.  
"¿Quieren callarse ya?" Comento Izel sonrojándose un poco.  
"Si ya terminaron de hablar a mis espaldas, sugiero que se den prisa porque ya estamos retrasados" El de ropas negras gruño volteándolas a ver.  
"Si señor ya vamos" El tono de las chicas era derrota total.

El hombre las guio por unos terrenos que parecían baldíos, ya había anochecido y la media luna alumbraba con su luz el camino vagamente. Llegaron hasta a una carroza vacía que era jalada por un caballo alado esquelético de color parecido al carbón.  
"¡Wow! ¡Pero que caballo tan genial!" Exclamo la chica de los ojos grises al ver al thestral que estaba destinado a mover la carroza.  
"Y que lo digas Berenice, quiero uno,¿ crees que existan en la rivera?" Comento la chica de ojos verdes.  
"Nunca he visto uno como esos por ahí, Cristina" Contesto la chica de los cabellos negros.  
"Parece sacado de los mismos reinos de Hunhau, Irelia, no creo que encontremos uno en la rivera" Replico Izel.  
El hombre volteo a ver extrañado a las cuatro chicas que acosaban al thestral, el cual se mostraba un tanto complacido por la atención que estaba recibiendo y se dejaba acariciar. Recordó que para que ellas pudieran ver esa oscura criatura deberían haber presenciado la muerte de alguien.  
"Si ya dejaron de sofocar al thestral, deberían subirse a la carroza y dejar de comportarse como niñas de 5 años"  
"¡Hay señor, pero que le den un día de estos por favor!" Le dijo Berenice subiéndose a la carroza "Necesita relajarse de vez en cuando." Las otras tres chicas emitieron un sonido de sorpresa, mirándola con ojos incrédulos como diciendo _'¿Enserio?_' Mientras se sentaban también en la carroza. Izel se sentó al lado de Berenice, Cristina e Irelia frente a ellas  
"¿Y que se supone, que me deben de dar, señorita Garza?" Le pregunto el hombre sentándose frente a ella entre Cristina e Irelia y en eso la carroza empezó a andar.  
Antes de que Cristina hiciera uso de sus términos clínicos, para explicarle al "amable" hombre que las había estado escoltando toda la tarde, a lo que Berenice se refería, en el preciso momento en el que despego la mirada de un libro que saco otra vez de algún lugar desconocido, Izel intento cambiar la conversación.  
"Creo que es mejor que no lo sepa señor, es una expresión con muchos significados en nuestras tierras" Contesto Izel sonriendo. "A todo esto, no sabemos su nombre"  
"Pueden llamarme _PROFESOR _Severus Snape" Dijo el hombre " Y les estaré impartiendo clases de defensa contra artes oscuras" Comento con una media sonrisa al ver la cara de las chicas.  
Cristina estaba agradecida de no haber explicado el termino, Berenice estaba con cara de no creer lo que oía, Izel solo asintió con la cabeza, e Irelia rio por lo bajo al ver la cara de Berenice.

El viaje a Hogwarts paso sin más incidentes ya nadie hablo y eso pareció mejorar el humor de el profesor no por mucho pero algo era algo.  
Cuando el dichoso castillo apareció las chicas se quedaron sin aliento. Era tan grande como todo el territorio de la rivera sin contar el patio ni los alrededores del bosque. Llegaron las grandes puertas del pasillo y el thestral se detuvo.

El profesor de ropas negras se bajo y espero a que las chicas hicieran lo mismo. Bajaron una a una y al final quedo Izel, que por la herida ajena en su rodilla batallo un poco para bajar pero cuando lo hubo hecho se incorporo y procedió a seguir a los de mas que ya llevaban un buen tramo de distancia. Se apresuro lo mas que pudo, no quería perderse. Sabía que debía haber pedido ayuda para bajar pero no le gustaba depender de otros y sus amigas lo sabían así que la mayor parte del tiempo la dejaban ser.

Mientras caminaba cojeando un poco, recordaba que habia posibilidad de que quedaran en casas diferentes, lo que sería una desventaja pero a la vez una ventaja. No se verían tan seguido, pero podrían estudiar juntas e intercambiar tareas de las diferentes clases cuando no hubiese escuela. Seguía escuchando como sus pasos resonaban en la oscuridad de la noche contra el frio piso de piedra.

Llego a donde estaban los demás, frente a unas grandes puertas que por el momento se encontraban cerradas, les miro con duda mientras se reunia con ellos.

"Me alegra que se haya podido reunirse con nosotros, Señorita López. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla por los pasillos y traerla hasta acá" Refunfuño el profesor, claramente molesto. "Pero por suerte no fue necesario" Ahora las miraba a todas y procedió a explicarles el proceso de selección.

Izel se recargaba en un pilar por su pierna lastimada mientras escuchaba al profesor e Irelia le miro acusatoriamente.

"Izel sabes que estás mal y no puedes casi ni caminar, ¿por que no me pediste que te sanara la rodilla?"  
"Uhmm..."  
"¡Nada!" le interrumpió levantando una mano "No más excusas" Su mirada era seria, acusatoria y llena de desaprobación "¡_TSAAK!_"** Una luz verde tenue ilumino el cuerpo de Izel quien se llevo una mano al entrecejo claramente molesta, para dar unos saltitos comprobando el estado de su pierna.  
"Irelia, eso no era necesario, pero igual muchas gracias ya no duele" Comento con una sonrisa mientras se ponía al lado de sus amigas.  
"Bueno, al menos así no te caerás frente a todos los de ahí dentro ni nos avergonzaras a todas" Comentó sonriente Berenice " Que opinas Cristina?" Pregunto a la chica de los ojos verdes.  
"Uhm, cabezona, eso es, una cabezona" Movía la cabeza en negación. Sin despegar la vista de un libro.

El profesor vio con gran interés la interacción de las chicas, se preocupo cuando vio la luz verde, luz verde su mundo normalmente significaba muerte. No le tomo mayor importancia después de comprobar que no era nada amenazante, Dumbledore claramente le había dicho que la magia de esas tierras era distinta. Escucho como el director empezaba a dar su anuncio. Ya casi era el momento de entrar.  
"Señorita Rodríguez, tomare prestado ese libro que lee con tanto interés" Extendió su mano esperando el libro que Cristina leía. "No queremos distracciones, se lo devolveré en clases"  
"Pero por supuesto que sí, Profesor Severus" Le entrego el libro "Puede leerlo si lo desea, está encantado para traducirse automáticamente al idioma madre de la persona que lo lee"  
Snape guardo el libro en su túnica y arqueo una ceja, ¿acaso la estudiante había osado llamarle por su primer nombre?

*TIEMPO PRESENTE*

Después de reflexionar los acontecimientos de hace unas horas, Izel suspiro un poco incomoda con tanta gente alrededor  
"Van a ser dos largos años" Murmuro para si misma.

¿Les gusto? Espero que si xD. Recordar que un Review hace que me den ganas de seguir...  
**Nota: Tsaak significa Curar en vocablo maya.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Bueno este es un nuevo capítulo de esta locura mia! Dedicado a mi beta que me dio una genialosa idea  
¡Espero lo disfruten!**  
El Cielo llamando a la Luna 

Cristina leía en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Ya había terminado todos los deberes que les habían puesto hasta ahora y en un par de horas iba a reunirse con sus amigas para discutir acerca de las similitudes entre las clases impartidas a distintas casas y crear un plan de estudio en el cual compartirían todos sus apuntes para armar una sola libreta para cada clase entre las cuatro, así, cubrirían cuatro distintos puntos de vista y sería más fácil estudiar al final.

Una chica de cabellos rubio pálido movía las cosas de lugar como buscando algo y Cristina despego sus ojos de la lectura para verla. Sus movimientos eran lentos pero con gracia, parecía danzar. Se acerco a ella con un rostro que Cristina no pudo descifrar, sus ojos azules la miraban pero parecían ver otra cosa no a ella  
"Disculpa, ¿no habrás visto un pergamino por aquí? Es mi tarea de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras y creo que me lo escondieron" A Cristina, esos ojos soñadores le recordaban tanto a alguien. Sacudió la cabeza enterrando el recuerdo tan rápido como amenazo con salir.  
"La tarea la encargaron antier, y es para pasado mañana, aun tienes tiempo de volverla a hacer si no lo encuentras " El rostro de la chica no cambio para nada pero sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Cristina sin pensarlo, se puso de pie desapareciendo el libro que leía en la nada "Mira, si no quieres volver a hacerla, te puedo ayudar a buscarla, pero si para la noche no la encontramos te obligare a hacerla de nuevo. ¿Qué dices? " La chica le miro y sonrió.  
"¡Sii, muchas gracias! Por cierto me llamo Luna Lovegood"  
"Cristina Rodríguez." Se llevo su mano al mentón "Ahora, recapitulemos, ¿Donde fue la última vez que viste tu tarea?" Luna pensó por unos momentos, tratando de recordar.  
"Creo que fue en el aula de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras ayer"  
"Ya tenemos donde empezar, podemos ir con la excusa de que el profesor Severus aun tiene un libro mío, aunque me da un poco de pena pedírselo de vuelta, estaba pensando dejárselo. O podemos decir simplemente que crees que dejaste tu tarea por ahí"  
"Me parece buena idea" Asintió Luna, sintió las miradas penetrantes de compañeros de casa en ella y se puso algo tensa. Cristina noto eso y decidió asustarlos un poco... los primeros dos tres días de clase habían sido solamente teoría y nadie tenía idea de las habilidades que ella y sus otras tres amigas tenían. Libero una milésima parte de su energía y un tenue vapor azul comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo. Volteo a ver a los que también eran sus compañeros de casa, y hablo en un tono de voz tan frio que hasta el profesor Severus estaría orgulloso.  
"¿Necesitan algo?" Los demás habitantes de la sala común la veían con los ojos abiertos como platos y todos tragaron saliva para negar con la cabeza. Oh, sí, ya los había puesto nerviosos pensó Cristina y sonrió un poco para si misma. "Bueno en ese caso vamos a buscar esa tarea tuya, Luna" Si a Luna le molesto el vapor azul que en ese momento dejo de emanar de Cristina, su rostro no traiciono nada y salió junto con Cristina de la sala común Ravenclaw.

El profesor Severus Snape se encontraba en su aula vacía de estudiantes leyendo un libro que le resulto muy interesante  
-_El aura, es la energía emitida por el alma/espíritu habitante de un objeto, ya sea animado o inanimado, de la cual provienen las habilidades básicas de ese objeto, en este caso se puede decir que el aura es la magia de un objeto con alma_-  
El profesor contemplo por unos segundos ese texto asimilándolo mientras se acomodaba en una posición más cómoda en la silla frente a su escritorio.  
-_Hay varios colores básicos para el aura y el alma, los cuales dependen de los elementos que la representan: Verde para la Naturaleza y la Tierra. Los que tienen este color de alma son bendecidos con los poderes de la sanación-  
_Recordó esa luz verde que sano la pierna de una de esas chicas_.  
-Las personas con estos elementos como principales suelen ser muy leales, modestos, desinteresados y protectores con sus seres queridos. La deidad que los representa es Xochiltquetzal, diosa de la naturaleza y fertilidad.-  
_"Suena mucho a Hufflepuff" Comento el profesor para sí mismo.  
-_Azul para el Cielo y el Agua. Los individuos con este color de alma han sido bendecidos con una gran sabiduría y habilidades de soporte. Suelen ser muy listos, estudiosos y curiosos. La deidad representativa es Chaac. También conocido como Tlaloc_-  
"Esto parece ser Ravenclaw..." Murmuro cambiando de pagina.  
-_Oro para el Sol y la Luz. Los que poseen este color de alma son bendecidos con arranques voluntarios muy cortos pero también muy potentes de poder altamente destructivo. Se caracterizan por ser impulsivos, ambiciosos y orientados a los logros. Suelen ser grandes líderes y capaces de sacrificar la vida y mas por sus amados. La deidad que los representa es Quetzalcóatl. La serpiente emplumada._-  
"Juraría que esto me suena a Slytherin aunque el color no coincida."  
_-Negro para Oscuridad y Sombras. Contrario a la creencia popular los taumaturgos con este color de alma no son precisamente malvados ni hacen mal alguno. Son bendecidos con un temple sorprendente y gran resistencia en batalla, al contrario de los que tienen el color Oro pueden combatir por tiempo indeterminado. Los individuos con este color de alma deben ser criados con mucho cuidado ya que son muy impresionables, si no se desea terminar con un taumaturgo oscuro con ansias de destruir el mundo conocido y por conocer, se debe invertir mucho esfuerzo en su educación y formación. Se podía esperar solo dos cosas de un taumaturgo oscuro: Proteger con su vida o destruir la vida. Las civilizaciones antiguas no deseaban lidiar con ello. En cuanto sabían que iba a ser un taumaturgo oscuro el infante era ejecutado de inmediato. Curiosamente la deidad que los representa es Hunhau. Dios de los muertos y soberano del inframundo.-_ "¿Curiosamente?, Irónicamente mas bien."  
Siguió hojeando el libro desinteresadamente hasta que llego a una sección que llamo su atención llamada 'Los castigos del verdugo' Estaba a punto de empezar a leer ese capítulo cuando tocaron a su puerta.  
Cerrando el libro y suspirando ligeramente se puso de pie para ir a abrir la puerta del aula. "Señorita Rodríguez" Cristina sonrió un poco viéndolo "Señorita Lovegood" Luna volteo su rostro hacia el pero no lo veía precisamente a él.  
"Disculpe la interrupción, Profesor Severus, mi amiga cree que perdió algo aquí" Le comento señalando a Luna "¿Podría darnos permiso de revisar el aula?"  
"No lo perdí, me lo escondieron" Comento la rubia soñadora.  
El profesor sin decir nada dejo de bloquear la entrada y señalo a que entraran para después irse a sentar frente a su escritorio "No rompan nada. Tienen 10 minutos" Ignoro el libro que estaba leyendo y se puso a calificar unas tareas de los de primero.  
Las ravenclaw no necesitaron escuchar mas y comenzaron de inmediato a buscar. Debajo de los asientos, en el suelo. Un par de minutos más tarde, después de revisar casi toda el aula bajo la mirada inquisitoria del profesor, Luna, revisando debajo de una mesa calculo mal al levantarse y se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que sonó por toda el aula.  
"Ouch"  
"Señorita Lovegood, debería mirar sobre su cabeza más a menudo, no queremos dañar la propiedad escolar, ¿o sí?" Luna hizo lo que el profesor le había recalcado, miro sobre su cabeza y apunto al techo con su mano derecha.  
"Cristina, creo que esa es mi tarea" Comento la rubia sin dejar de señalar al techo. Cristina dejo de buscar en el lugar y volteo a ver a donde apuntaba la mano de Luna. efectivamente un pedazo de pergamino usado estaba pegado a una de las losas del techo. Se alcanzaba a distinguir el nombre de la rubia al pie del mismo.  
"Pero que alguien me explique, ¡¿Por qué alguien pegaría tu tarea al techo?!" Se llevo las manos a la cintura expresando indignacion "Eso no tiene sentido, Luna." Levanto su mano hacia el techo "¡Naats p'aax Luna!(_Atraer, deber en maya_)" En un pestañeo el pergamino se separo de la losa del techo y termino en la mano de Cristina y esta se la mostro a Luna para que la tomara. "Necesito enseñarte un pequeño hechizo de rastreo para que encuentres tus cosas mas rápido cuando las pierdas y no tengas que volver a hacer tus tareas de nuevo como ha pasado toda la semana."

"Eso me gustaría verlo señorita Rodríguez" Comento el ya olvidado Severus Snape desde su escritorio, un poco admirado por la magia sin varita que produjo Cristina, pero no iba a dejar que ellas se dieran cuenta de eso."Hasta hoy nunca he visto que ni usted ni sus amigas hagan magia" Refunfuño "Creo que pondré a prueba sus supuestas habilidades en mi próxima clase Gryffindor /Slytherin con un duelo." Las miro por unos momentos. "¿Y bien? Empiece su enseñanza de una buena vez o váyanse que tengo que dar clase en 20 minutos"

"Oh, sí claro, Profesor Severus." Cristina salió de su trance imaginativo del duelo que había comentado el profesor y se volteo a Luna. "Prepara tu canalizador o varita como le llaman en tu cultura." Luna saco su varita de entre su túnica "Bien, usaremos tu tarea como objeto para este ejercicio, ponla en la mesa" Luna obedeció un poco incomoda por la vigilancia del profesor más temido de todo Hogwarts mientras lo miraba de reojo, ¿cómo era que esas extranjeras parecían no temerle a nada ni a nadie? "Apunta a tu tarea y dices '_Chiikbes'" _Luna pareció dudar un poco esa palabra no la conocía ni la había escuchado nunca."NO es nada malo, significa marcar en una lengua mesoamericana" Le comento Cristina viendo su preocupación._  
_"Chiikbes" Al decir Luna estas palabras una luz plateada salió de su varita e ilumino su tarea. La luz fue absorbida por el pergamino y dejo de iluminar después de un par de segundos.  
"Excelente, acabas de marcar tu tarea, ahora te diré la palabra para encontrarla" Volteo a ver a Snape "Profesor, ¿quiere ayudarnos en esta etapa? Solo tome el pergamino, le aseguro que no es peligroso" El profesor no dijo nada, solo se levanto de su escritorio y camino hacia ellas para tomar el pergamino y regresar a su lugar. "Gracias profesor." Se giro hacia Luna."Bien ahora vas a decir '_Kaxan' _que significa, encontrar y después de eso lo que quieres encontrar, que en este caso es tu tarea de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras. Inténtalo."

Luna miro su varita y dijo las palabras "Kaxan tarea de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras" Su varita brillo y de ella salió un pequeño conejo blanco y este dio varias vueltas alrededor de Luna para ir de inmediato al pergamino que Snape tenía en sus manos.  
"¡Excelente! Eres mi aprendiz favorita hasta el momento, Luna, mis amigas tardaron casi todo un día en aprender este hechizo después de que lo diseñe." Cristina volteo a ver al conejo saltando en el aire alrededor de un muy irritado Snape "Solo tienes que seguir a tu guardián y el te mostrara donde esta lo que buscas, te recomiendo que lo uses en todas tu cosas."  
"Señoritas, ¿podrían venir por este fastidioso conejo? Tengo clase en 10 minutos así que si ya terminaron de perder el tiempo..."  
"Luna toma el pergamino y vámonos." Luna tomo el pergamino de las manos del profesor y el conejo se desvaneció. Salió casi corriendo del aula "De nuevo, gracias por su colaboración profesor"  
"Una pregunta"  
"¿Dígame profesor?"  
"¿Por qué tan interesada en ayudar a Lovegood?"  
"Me recuerda a mi hermana... Extraño a mi hermana"  
"Siempre puedes mandarle cartas vía lechuza, no es necesario que ande haciendo todo eso Rodríguez"  
"Esta muerta"  
El profesor se quedo sin palabras y la chica cuyo semblante sonriente paso a uno de melancolía abandono el aula.

El Cielo y la Tierra no son compatibles

Irelia e Izel se encontraban en la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Izel se había alejado de sus compañeros de casa en especial de Hermione quien la había estado prácticamente acosando con preguntas referentes a su magia y cultura. Como la clase era al aire libre en las extensas tierras de Hogwards se coloco cerca de Irelia quien también se encontraba alejada de sus compañeros de casa.

El profesor Rubeus Hagrid había ido por la criatura con la que trabajarían ese día y volvió del bosque prohibido con una criatura de cabeza de león macho de melena negra, cuerpo de oso café de cuya espalda salían dos alas negras emplumadas, las patas delanteras parecían brazos de gorila y terminaban en garras semejantes a las de un águila, las patas traseras parecían ser las de un león o algún gran felino y su cola era como la parte final de una serpiente verde con cascabel.

Todos los alumnos estaban boquiabiertos ¿qué rayos era esa criatura?  
"Bueno" Comenzó el enorme profesor, aunque a comparación de la criatura se veía pequeño "¿Alguien puede decirme que es mi pequeña amiga Ady?" Nadie levanto la mano, excepción de Hermione como usualmente era, es y será siempre. "¿Enserio? ¿Nadie más aparte de Granger? Bueno díganos que es Ady, Granger"  
"Creo que es una quimera profesor Hagrid" Respondió Hermione  
"Excelente, 15 puntos para Gryffindor" Dijo Hagrid sonriente "En efecto Ady es una quimera pero a contrario de la creencia popular Ady es muy tranquila, lista y amigable"  
El profesor comenzó a explicar el cuidado de las quimeras desde su alimentación hasta como cepillarles el pelaje. Izel e Irelia estaban un poco alejadas sus demás compañeros quienes veían a la criatura con admiración, aunque al parecer Ady la quimera solo tenía ojos para ellas dos, pero eran de simpatía, como si supiera que ellas no eran de estas tierras, como si supiera que se sentían fuera de lugar.  
"Oye, Izel, Ady nos está viendo raro" Comento Irelia mientras salía de la sombra del árbol que las mantenía fuera de la vista de las demás personas.  
"Si, yo también lo había notado, pero no parece que nos quiera comer, así que no me preocupa" Le respondió bromeando Izel quedándose a la sombra del árbol y acomodándose sus guantes que nunca se quitaba para nada.

Hagrid había notado el interés de la quimera en la chicas que charlaban a la sombra del árbol y decidió que era hora de establecer el contacto.  
"López, Palomo acérquense, Ady quiere conocerlas"  
"Bueno, parece que nos requieren en clase, Irelia" Comento Izel  
"Pues vamos de una vez no quiero que nos quiten puntos o peor tantito, terminar en detención"

Se acercaron lo más pronto que pudieron y antes de que Hagrid supiera que paso, Ady la quimera se soltó como por arte de magia de sus ataduras, corrió hacia ellas y con sus enormes patas delanteras las tomo firmemente por la cintura, abrió sus grandes alas y emprendió vuelo con ellas haciendo que las gritaran de sorpresa. Ady se alejo volando de el lugar.  
"Esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno, Dumbledore me va a matar" Dijo Hagrid para si mismo  
"Hagrid... No se las va a comer ¿verdad?" Le pregunto una preocupada Hermione a Hagrid "Aun tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle a Izel sobre su tipo de magia"  
"Hermione... no creo que ese sea un buen comentario" Le dijo Harry un poco anonadado por la inesperada situación.  
"Creo que prefiero las arañas, si , pobres chicas, no puedo ni imaginar lo que les espera" Les comento Ron.  
"No, Hermione, no creo que se las coma, alimente a Ady antes de la clase, pero no me explico su comportamiento" Se llevo las manos a la cabeza "Bueno chicos se acabo la clase, regresen al castillo. Tengo que reportar a dos alumnas desaparecidas."

"¡Argh! ¡Suéltame, suéltame, SUELTAME!" Irelia se removía todo lo que podía en el fuerte brazo de la quimera, quien volaba muy alto.  
"Irelia, estamos a sabrá Hunhau cuantos metros en el aire, ¿y tu estas tratando de que te suelte? En serio necesitas redefinir tus prioridades" Intento calmarla mientras se agarraba lo mas que podía al brazo de la criatura secuestradora. El por qué esas cosas les pasaban solo a ellas era un misterio que nunca podría resolver, que estaba mas allá de su comprensión. A veces se preguntaba que de todas esas cosas improbables, ridículas, casi imposibles y peligrosas, que le sucedían ¿por qué no un hombre guapo, rubio, de buen porte y encantador salía de la nada a declararle su amor?  
"No es tan fácil ¿sabes? ¡Y menos cuando tu elemento es la tierra y estas a sabrás cuantos metros en el aire encima de ella!"  
"Mira, para mí tampoco es tan fácil" Se sujeto lo mejor que pudo con sus guantes al brazo de la quimera, había veces que le dificultaban muchas tareas cotidianas, pero había acabado por acostumbrarse con el transcurso de los días "me da toda la luz del sol en la cara y tu sabes que eso no es nada agradable para un taumaturgo de mi tipo de alma." Suspiro un poco "Deberías por lo menos intentar disfrutar el viaje, no creo que nos coma, ya lo hubiera hecho si quisiera. El paisaje es hermoso." Observo admirada sus alrededores, no era lo mismo que la rivera pero eso no le quitaba lo hermoso. Sonrió. Empezó a trazar en su mente una ruta de ida y de vuelta al castillo, empezando con unas cuantas vueltas trotando por el campo de Quidditch, para después caminar desde el campo hasta los límites del bosque oscuro, seguido de carrera desde el bosque hasta el lago negro en donde nadaría sin parar esquivando seres marinos hasta llegar al barranco en el que se encontraba el castillo y escalarlo para llegar al castillo. Si definitivamente tendría que hacerlo uno de esos días. Para liberar estrés y alejarse de Hermione y sus tortuosas preguntas infinitas.  
"LA TIERRA Y EL CIELO NO SE LLEVAN, ¿COMO PRETENDES QUE DISFRUTE EL VIAJE?" Grito Irelia enojada y aterrorizada haciéndola salir de sus planes de ejercicios brutales.  
"Quizás no, pero así como la luz y la oscuridad, también se necesitan una a la otra para que ambas sean importantes a los ojos de nosotros, los mortales" Le respondió lo más calmada que pudo, su amiga le estaba haciendo perder los estribos. Irelia pareció pensar la noción un poco y asintió que dando en silencio y dedicándose a observar el paisaje.

La quimera seguía volando por los cielos y muy alto, ya habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas y estaba cayendo la tarde para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche.  
Izel ya estaba fastidiada, cansada y por su color pálido de piel, muy inusual en sus tierras, se había ganado unas cuantas quemaduras solares en el rostro. ¿Cómo rayos bajarían de ahí? ¿Por qué no parecía que alguien las buscase? ¿El profesor Severus entendería la situación y no la mandaría a detención por dos meses por saltarse la clase? Se rio. Ese profesor odiaba a todos, menos a los de su casa, y más a los de Gryffindor. En los pocos días que llevaba conociéndolo ya sabía que seguramente le quitaría una cantidad bestial de puntos a Gryffindor y la mandaría a detención con algún profesor, en el peor de los casos el mismo y le obligaría escribir en dos metros de pergamino 'No debo irme de pinta con las criaturas voladoras del profesor Hagrid' una y otra vez hasta que lo terminara.  
"Oye Izel... ¿Y si le pedimos amablemente que nos deje en algún lugar del castillo?" Comento dudosa Irelia "El profesor Rubeus dijo que era una criatura muy lista y por lo que observe, entendía cuando le hablaba"  
"Bueno, no perdemos nada intentándolo, veré si nos deja en la oficina del profesor Albus, siempre tiene la ventana abierta por lo que escuche" Tosió un poco para disipar el nerviosismo "Oye disculpa, Ady" La quimera bajo la vista cruzándola con la de ella. Esos ojos parecían ver el alma "Se que te diviertes con nosotras y todo, pero enserio necesitamos regresar al castillo o nos meteremos en más problemas. ¿Podrías dejarnos en la oficina del profesor Albus Dumbledore?" Ady la quimera se le quedo viendo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos y asintió con su cabeza. Le había entendido e Izel le sonrió.

Minutos después Ady atravesó la ventana cerrada de la oficina de Dumbledore haciendo que se partiera en cientos de pedazos. Los ocupantes de la misma apenas y tuvieron tiempo para levantar sus escudos mágicos y evitar que los vidrios les lastimaran. La quimera soltó a las chicas dentro y a cada una le dio una rápida lamida en el rostro con cariño y salió por la misma ventana que había destruido para regresar a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Ah, ahí están" Comento Dumbledore a las chicas "Las hemos buscado por todas partes, habíamos olvidado que las quimeras suelen tener un campo que impide su detección al rededor de ellas. ¿Dulce de limón?" Les ofreció a las chicas, quienes negaron amablemente con la cabeza.  
"Ya estábamos pensando en ir a buscar sus esqueletos al bosque prohibido" Comento Snape "Pero afortunadamente para nosotros no fue necesario" dijo con sarcasmo."Ahora, cuéntenos. ¿Como hicieron para que una de las salvajes criaturas del profesor Hagrid las dejara ir sin matarlas después de más de 4 horas de estar con la bestia"  
"Sinceramente profesor, esto ha sido uno de los eventos más raros y ridículos que nos han pasado. Después de intentar muchas cosas para que nos dejara en el suelo y fallar miserablemente nos rendimos. Paso un rato e Irelia sugirió que se lo pidiéramos amablemente y aquí estamos." Respondió Izel al profesor el cual tenía su rostro sin emoción alguna y este les extendió un pergamino a cada una.  
"Los deberes de hoy"  
"Severus, ¿enserio? las chicas están cansadas, fastidiadas y hambrientas, además López tiene medio rostro lleno de quemaduras solares" Hizo un movimiento con su varita y desaparecieron los pergaminos.  
"Aun así, las espero en mi aula para que recuperen la lección de hoy mañana después de clases" Comento el profesor claramente molesto por la intervención del director.  
"Severus, lleva a la señorita López al ala medica para que Poppy le de algún ungüento para esas feas quemaduras solares de su rostro, yo necesito hablar unos momentos con la señorita Palomo"  
"Pero por supuesto director, sus deseos son ordenes" Su voz resonaba con sarcasmo "Sígame López"  
"¿Pero por que a mí? Izel lo siguió suspirando en derrota.

**¿Y bien? ****¿****Les gusto? Yo espero que si GALLETITAS PARA TODOS  
AdrianaSnapeHouse: Mi Beta favoritaaaa aaaaaah mis ratos de inspiración son a media noche o un poco despues, la mayor parte del tiempo. Y si el rostro de Snape, Te sientas mejor porque te sientas mejor o pierdes una cantidad ridícula de puntos.**

**lisicarmela: Gracias que bueno que te halla agradado la historia, y espero que este nuevo capitulo te agrade también.**

**natyob: Aqui está tu actualización! Qué bueno que te gusto esta historia ojala te guste este capitulo tambien.**

**Inspiracion Musical para el bloque "El Cielo llamando a la Luna":  
-The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Koume & Kotake  
-Let's Listen: Majora's Mask - Deku Palace Theme (Extended)  
-Arctic Monkeys - 'Fluorescent Adolescent' (2007)  
-The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Hyrule Castle Courtyard [EXTENDED] Music**

**Inspiracion Musical para el bloque "El Cielo y la Tierra no son compatibles"  
-** **Mass Effect 3 - Purgatory Club (Full Song)  
-** **Love is blue  
-** **Bruno Mars Grenade - African music meets classical (piano, cello cover) - Mbandi**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Bueno este es un nuevo capítulo de esta locura mía! Dedicado a mi beta que me dio una genialosa idea  
¡Espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Verdades Incomodas**

Izel iba saliendo de la oficina de el director Dumbledore siguiendo al profesor Snape quien se detuvo al ver a la profesora Mcgonagall seguida de Cristina, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron y una muy alterada Berenice.  
"Severus, tuvimos una situación..." Volteo a ver a la casi histérica slytherin "¿Donde se encuentra la señorita Palomo?"  
"El director, Albus, quería hablar con ella sobre algo, profesora" Le respondió Izel  
"¡IZEL DIME QUE PIENSAS DEL PROFESOR SEVERUS!" Le pidió Berenice a la chica de ojos miel agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola histéricamente.  
"Pues simple" Comenzó a decir un poco confundida por la actitud de su amiga."Es un profesor muy duro y estricto con los alumnos, pero usemos la lógica aquí, la materia que imparte requiere de mucha habilidad, un error y estas muerta muy muerta, así que no lo culpo, al contrario admiro como tiene controlada siempre la situación , aparte aprendes mas con una calificación baja obtenida a base de sudor y lagrimas que con una calificación alta prácticamente regalada. Y su VOZ ¿la haz escuchado? Es la voz más sexy que he escuchado en mi vida. Complementaria mi sueño dorado del chico rubio, perfecto, alto, musculoso y con facciones nórdicas." Izel se cubrió la boca "¡No quise decir eso¡ ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?" Ahora ella sacudía ferozmente a Berenice.  
"¡DRACO LE PUSO ALGO AL JUGO DE PIÑA QUE BEBIA ESTA MAÑANA Y EL CUAL COMPARTI CONTIGO POR SER TU FAVORITO!" Le grito en la cara a Izel.  
Draco se rio a carcajadas, Snape abrió los ojos en grande viendo a Izel sin poder creer lo que había escuchado , Cristina llevo su mano a su cara murmurando algo ininteligible, Harry no dijo nada solo veía al vacio imaginando a un chico alto musculoso y nórdico con la voz de Snape haciendo un gesto de disgusto, Hermione hizo lo mismo solo que el resultado no le pareció tan mal, Ron quien al parecer no tenía idea de que significaba 'facciones nórdicas' hizo una cara de horror al imaginar a Draco con la voz de Snape lo cual fue demasiado para el, dos de las personas que mas odiaba en una mezcla bizarra. La profesora Mcgonagall solo suspiro al comprobar que Izel también era víctima de la terrible broma de Draco Malfoy.  
"¿Veritaserum?" Pregunto Snape a Mcgonagall  
"Aun que el señor Malfoy no admite nada, eso creemos, sin embargo tengo conmigo el contenedor del jugo que ingirieron las desafortunadas señoritas" Saco un bote transparente de por lo menos un litro de capacidad con un liquido amarillo que llegaba a la mitad.

Snape lo tomo y lo abrió para olerlo."Definitivamente veritaserum, y es una mezcla muy potente, las desafortunadas victimas estarán diciendo la verdad a todo por las próximas 48 horas"  
"¡Ese era mi último bote de jugo de piña! No tendré mas envíos hasta la próxima semana ¿Y ahora como le voy a hacer? ¡ODIO EL JUGO DE CALABAZA! ¿QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO BEBERIA TAL ABERRACION?  
"Todos los presentes, Garza" Le gruño Snape "Lo que se me hace curioso, es porque López no se había dado cuenta de los efectos de la poción en ella hasta ahora"  
"Obviamente, a diferencia de muchos por aquí profesor, no suelo ser mentirosa muy rara vez miento, aparte la única persona que habla conmigo en Gryffindor es Hermione y no es precisamente para preguntarme como me siento o cual es mi color favorito, solo llega, pregunta y se va, Cristina tiene a Luna para platicar y practicar magia, por mas enfermo que suene Berenice tiene a Draco y a sus guaruras y se que en el fondo disfruta pelear con ellos como disfrutaba en la rivera pelear con nosotras e Irelia es amada por todos los de Hufflepuff aunque ella no lo quiera aceptar. En otras palabras no hablo con nadie en mi casa de cosas personales a nadie le habría importado de todos modos ya que me ven como una intrusa creo que tiene que ver con mi magia cuando les explique la diferencia entre un taumaturgo y un mago."  
"¿Pero como te atreves a decir que yo disfruto pelear con Draco y sus guaruras?" Interrumpió Berenice "Esos tipos están traumatizados con la pureza de la sangre, no paran de decirme 'Sangre sucia, sangre sucia'" Comento lo de Sangre sucia haciendo una imitación burlona de la voz de Draco. La profesora Mcgonagall volteo a ver a Draco con una mirada asesina, no había forma de que Berenice mintiera estando bajo los efectos del veritaserum "No siento disgusto por ellos si no lastima, los tratan como perros de raza procreadores."  
"¿Estas insinuando que los de sangre pura como yo son perros?" Draco estaba visiblemente molesto por ese comentario, tanto que cambio de color.  
"No estoy insinuando, lo afirmo. Gracias a ti no puedo decir otra cosa que no sea la verdad Draco." Se quedo pensativa unos segundos buscando una manera de vengarse de el rubio. "Dime, Draco, ¿Por qué no tienes un hermano o hermana? ¿Sera verdad lo que he escuchado? ¿Que los sangre pura no pueden escoger con quien casarse? ¿Si no que los obligan a contraer matrimonio con otro sangre pura? ¿Sera que tus padres no se soportan ni se quieren en lo mas mínimo? ¿Sera que solo te concibieron por que así se los exigían? ¿Acaso has recibido un abrazo de tus padres con cariño? Lo dudo mucho, eres tan frio e insensible que dudo que conozcas la calidez de un simple abrazo."  
"¡CALLATE MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!" Berenice sonrió, dijo unas palabras desconocidas para todos mirando su mano izquierda y después de eso la presiono firmemente contra la cara de Draco cayendo encima de contra el suelo. La cara del rubio estaba completamente cubierta en sangre.  
"¿Ay, que le paso al sangre pura? Siente mi sangre cochinota en tu cara Draco, "Le susurro con cara de maniática , presionando y recorriendo su rostro con su mano izquierda ante las miradas atónitas de los profesores y los alumnos presentes "Mi sangre sucia es libertad, es libertad de escoger a quien amo, es libertad de elegir mi camino. En cambio tu, maldito sangre pura infeliz, ya de seguro tienes tu vida planeada no por ti si no por tus padres, cuya vida fue planeada por sus abuelos y así sucesivamente hasta las raices de tus antepasados." Draco no decía nada solo tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba aterrado de la mirada maniática de Berenice hasta que al profesor Snape se le ocurrió sacársela de encima jalándola por la cintura.  
"Draco, no lo tomes personal, es el veritaserum hablando, aunque cabe mencionar que te lo has buscado, ahora Garza, ¿cómo rayos se hizo esa herida en la mano?" Dijo Snape sin soltarla. Mcgonagall estaba ayudando a Draco a levantarse, su cara cubierta con la sangre de Berenice.  
"Antigua magia utilizada en rituales de sacrificios y automutilación" Contesto sin más.  
"¿Magia primitiva? ¿Puede usarse contra otras personas?" Le pregunto Mcgonagall con un tono de preocupación.  
"No, profesora" Le contesto Cristina "Esa magia solo puede ser usada en la misma persona que la usa, los antiguos rituales de sacrificios eran voluntarios. Se tomaba como un gran honor ofrecer tu corazón a la serpiente emplumada, señor del sol, Quetzalcóatl."  
"¿Pero qué clase de cultura salvaje hace esas cosas?" Pregunto Hermione indignada.  
"Nuestros antepasados" Replico Izel casi de inmediato "Como dato curioso, nosotras no creemos en eso de los sacrificios voluntarios. Creo que tiene que ver con que somos las primeras taumaturgos en nacer en los últimos dos mil años por nuestras tierras. Nuestros padres no tenían magia, creo que es por eso que acá nuestro compañero Draco, nos considera 'Sangre sucias'." Draco solamente gruño mientras se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo que Cristina había sacado de algún lugar para él y él lo tomo con desgana.  
"Si no creen en eso, ¿por qué saben usar esa magia?" Pregunto Harry ahora, un poco más interesado en la plática. Ron aun seguía en shock por ver a Berenice fuera de control.  
"Nuestro protector y entrenador nos enseño esa magia y otras, porque quería que viéramos los errores de nuestros antepasados. La razón por la cual se extinguieron, no nos quiere decir, desea que lo investiguemos, Cristina y nosotras hemos estado leyendo antiguos códices y libros para ver si podemos sacar algo de información referente al tema" Comento Berenice aun siendo sostenida por Snape con fuerza de los brazos, al parecer no confiaba que estuviera con todas sus facultades mentales sanas.  
"Esto es más de lo que me ha dicho Izel cuando le pregunto cosas" Comento Hermione un poco indignada.  
"Veritaserum, ¿recuerdas?, esa estúpida poción que me hace decir todo lo que pienso cuando lo pienso aun que no tenga planeado decirlo" Se llevo las mano al rostro en un gesto de frustración. Ron parecía al fin salir de su letargo.  
"Estas diciendo, que ustedes son la resurrección de una antigua civilización de salvajes mágicos que se extinguieron hace dos mil años?" Pregunto Ron con una mueca a Cristina provocando una mirada de enojo por parte de ella "Pues si todos se ponían así como tu amiga se puso, no me extraña que se hallan extinguido" Intento decir en su defensa.  
"¡Señor Weasley!" La profesora lo reprimió y Hermione le dio un codazo a las costillas.  
"Berenice siempre ha sido explosiva y tiene arranques de... pudiera decirse de ira si la provocas y terminas con su paciencia. Y muchas gracias por llamarnos salvajes" Le gruño Cristina.  
"¡Ah pero espera a que te ponga las manos encima, cabeza de zanahoria y vas a ver que tan salvaje puedo llegar a ser!" Berenice se intentaba soltar de Snape, quien al parecer estaba teniendo problemas para sostenerla.  
"Garza, cálmese antes de que lastime seriamente a alguien" Berenice pareció calmarse pero aun así el profesor no la dejo ir y ella siguió luchando por salirse de su agarre.  
"Deberíamos preguntar al director que hacer en este caso" Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall un poco preocupada por la fuerza que mostraba la Slytherin.

**Sorpresas**

Irelia se había quedado en la oficina del director después de que Izel y el profesor Snape salieran de la misma. El director Albus quien le había dicho que esperara unos momentos ya que iba por algunos objetos que necesitaba que ella observara, volvía con un ave de plumas verdes, amarillas, azules y negras en un brazo y cuatro paquetes pequeños en el otro.

"Nunca había visto un ave como esta en Londres" Comento Dumbledore " Debo admitir que es un ave muy colorida, verde esmeralda a excepción del pecho, donde plumas azules amarillas y negras se alternan. Las plumas de la cola son muy largas, me atrevo a decir que cuando vuela, parece una serpiente" Siguió diciendo."Me preguntaba si usted sabia que clase de ave es esta." Observo al ave mientras esta cantaba y acomodaba su plumaje con su pico amarillo.  
"El ave es un Quetzal, director, un ave sagrada para mis antepasados, ya que representa a Quetzalcóatl en el mundo mortal. También se creía que era mensajera de los dioses" Dumbledore sonrió y se rio un poco confundiendo a Irelia.  
"Parece que no solo es mensajero de los dioses." Respondió Dumbledore "Hace un par de días, este quetzal, como tú dices que se llama esta ave, llego a la lechuceria con una carta y cuatro paquetes, encantados al parecer con un hechizo reductor. Al no reconocer el ave ni el idioma en los paquetes ni la carta, nuestro conserje el señor Argus Filch lo metió a una jaula y me lo trajo a mí con la correspondencia también." Irelia palideció, cuando a un Quetzal se le niega la libertad, este enferma y muere de depresión."A nuestro amiguito no le parecía agradar estar en la jaula así que lo deje salir. Bueno ¿En qué iba? Ah, sí, la correspondencia. Veras la escritura esta en unos símbolos que no reconozco. "Le mostro la carta a Irelia, quien la miro y sonrió "Asumo que sabe que lengua es señorita Palomo" Irelia asintió.  
"Es una carta de nuestro protector, dice 'Hola chicas, las extraño y quiero creer que ustedes a mi también. Aquí les mando unos pequeños presentes: Libros y códices para Cristina, para que su conocimiento siga creciendo. Unas guías de curaciones y de plantas medicinales de las tierras en las que están para Irelia, por que más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿Eh?. Para Berenice diez litros de jugo de piña que está obligada a compartir con ustedes por cierto y el quetzal mensajero de este correo, para que su canción y mirada tierna ayuden a calmar su explosivo temperamento. Y para Izel su pedacito de alma para que no se sienta tan sola, espero que reciba el paquete pronto o si no Kaan'sak estará de mal humor, bueno lo admito, ya no soportaba las quejas de Kaan'sak de querer estar con Izel así que me pareció buena idea este medio para deshacerme de él. Espero que estén bien, buscare estar en su graduación, sé que me ayudaran con las personas que me quieran encadenar a una pared ¡Ja, ja! con estima y cariño Aantacoatl' " Irelia sonreía al terminar de leer la carta.  
"Bueno... creo que hay que ir a hacer entrega de la correspondencia." Dumbledore se puso de pie con el quetzal en su hombro" Acompáñeme por favor" Irelia se puso de pie y tomo los paquetes para después seguir al director que ya estaba en la puerta a punto de salir.

Cuando Irelia salió de la oficina del director la imagen que le recibió parecía ser de un mundo paralelo: El temible profesor Severus Snape teniendo problemas para sujetar a Berenice, quien al parecer tenía muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien con sus meras manos. Si las miradas mataran, la profesora Mcgonagall hubiera dejado muerto en el lugar al pelirrojo Ron, quien parecía completamente aterrado por el comportamiento de Berenice. Cristina intentaba limpiar el rostro de Draco Malfoy el cual estaba manchado con sangre. Harry y Hermione se miraban como si no supieran que hacer. Izel solo contemplaba la noche en el balcón que daba al lago negro.  
El profesor Snape de pronto dio un quejido, Berenice le había dado un fuerte codazo en el estomago sacándole el aire de los pulmones y haciendo que la soltara al caer de rodillas al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento. Berenice se abalanzó por el objeto de su actual ira incontrolada gracias a una poción en su jugo de piña, las pecas en el rostro de Ron casi desaparecieron de lo pálido que se puso al ver que la slytherin iba a por el. Mcgonagall lanzo un hechizo aturdidor a Berenice pero esta lo esquivo con rapidez y siguió con su objetivo: alcanzar al pelirrojo para estrangularlo.

Dumbledore veía la interacción de todos afuera de su oficina con interés pensó si debía intervenir para detener a la furiosa slytherin de lastimar a su compañero, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que ya era demasiado viejo para eso, si Severus no pudo contenerla ¿cómo iba a poder el? Sus huesos ya estaban cansados y frágiles.

Izel volteo a ver lo que pasaba, distrayéndose de estar viendo la oscuridad de la noche. Berenice había perdido el control. . El profesor Severus se encontraba en el suelo con dificultades para respirar, probablemente tendría un par de costillas rotas. Los hechizos que le lanzaban a Berenice eran esquivados o desviados por ella. Había entrado en Sed de Sangre. Tenía que actuar. Ahora. Se reprimió por distraerse con la belleza de la oscuridad de la noche en luna nueva y permitir que los imbéciles de sus compañeros provocaran a Berenice. Cristina debió haber actuado, quizás y lo había intentado pero esa estúpida poción actuaba como quitándote la capacidad de autocontrol y de mentir.

Harry tiro un expelliarmus. Berenice lo desvió con una rara energía dorada que recubrió su brazo y esta energía salió disparada a Ron. Solo que esta nunca lo toco. Fue recibida por la misma Izel en su pecho que casi salió volando por el balcón con un grito alcanzando a sostenerse de un pilar con dificultad por culpa de sus guantes. El Quetzal que estaba en el hombro de un muy intrigado Dumbledore canto y eso llamo la atención de la furiosa slytherin. Berenice salió de su sed de sangre, miro a su alrededor confundida y recordó los hechos que habían ocurrido. Se horrorizo. se llevo las manos a la cabeza, Casi entra en pánico.  
"¡Por las plumas de Quetzalcoatl! Izel, lo siento no sé que me paso. ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto acercándose al balcón pasando de largo a un muy aterrado Ron, a una Mcgonagall en guardia con su varita en alto, a un Harry confundido, a una Hermione preocupada por su compañera de casa y a un Draco muy interesado en la información que acababa de recopilar.  
"Obviamente estoy de lo mejor Berenice, estoy colgando a sabrá cuantos metros del suelo después de absorber uno de tus ataques hecho bajo tu sed de sangre. Créeme que creo estar en lo correcto cuando te digo que no podre respirar normalmente en por lo menos un par de semanas" Berenice la veía con un rostro culpable. "¡Hay, pero por las sombras de Hunhau! ¡Deja de comportarte como una escuincla de cinco años y ayúdame a subir que me resbalo idiota!" Miro hacia abajo. No se alcanzaba a distinguir el final de una posible caída por la oscuridad en esa noche de luna nueva. Berenice la tomo de su mano derecha e intento subirla con todas sus fuerzas logrando levantarla un poco, pero lo único que consiguió fue arrancarle el guante cayendo de sentón hacia atrás. Izel dio un grito. De acuerdo a la tercera ley de Newton cada acción tiene una reacción contraria de igual fuerza. Izel cayó de nuevo, pero ahora su peso hizo que su otra mano perdiera el agarre.  
"Bueno ahí te voy Hunhau..." Se dijo resignada a un muy doloroso impacto contra el suelo. Aun que no tenía por que resignarse... Si tan solo su tipo de magia no fuera causa de cárcel en este territorio...  
"¡LEVICORPUS!" Grito Hermione después de acercarse al balcón . Izel dejo de sentir el viento de la caída contra su rostro, siendo lanzada hacia arriba de nuevo se volvió a sujetar de uno de los pilares pero esta vez para no terminar en el vacio del cielo ya que seguía siendo jalada hacia arriba. Izel estaba desconcertada, ahora estaba cayendo ¿hacia arriba? ¿Era eso posible? Continuaba agarrándose al pilar con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba que si sobrevivía a esta locura, el futuro la recompensara con algo bueno, si muy bueno. No recordaba haber hecho algo recientemente que mereciera tal ¿tortura? ¿Podía decir que esto era una tortura? Primero las quemaduras solares que de su rostro, que por cierto aun ardían, luego decirle a su profesor de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras que su voz era sexy y complementaba su visión del hombre perfecto, después, ser lanzada por un balcón hacia el suelo a una altura indeterminada pero dolorosa si llegaba a tocarlo y ahora parecía que el cielo la succionaba.  
Escucho a la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall gritar algo parecido a 'Finite incantum' y sintió que caía hacia abajo de nuevo para después oír a la voz de el profesor Severus Snape decir 'Accio Izel Lopez' y sintió como era jalada hacia dentro de la seguridad del castillo de nuevo. Se sintió en el suelo boca arriba, cerro sus ojos, suspiro y los abrió de nuevo.

"López, ¿se encuentra bien?" La voz de la profesora Minerva llamo su atención.  
"Si ya termino el día de 'arrojar a Izel por los aires' me quedare aquí tirada en el suelo hasta que amanezca" Comento Izel sin levantarse. "Y usted profesor ¿cómo se encuentra? Berenice debió haberle dado un buen golpe" Se dirigía a Snape  
"López, la que salió disparada por el balcón fue usted. Y de no ser por la rápida acción de la señorita Granger, quizás no estaría aquí con nosotros en este momento " Le replico Mcgonagall.  
Snape volteo a ver a Berenice que quien estaba observando a su amiga en el suelo con la mirada preocupada  
"Yo estoy bien López, ¿Pero qué clase de magia fue esa, Garza?" Le gruño  
"Un ataque diseñado por mis antepasados para calcinar lo que tuviera vida con el poder del sol"  
Cristina tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta.  
"Lo cual quiere decir que si Ronald hubiera recibido el ataque, y no contara con los escudos y armaduras de batalla necesarios, tendríamos cenizas y no un cuerpo"  
"Malditos taumaturgos oscuros y su ridícula resistencia extrema a todo" Murmuro Berenice por lo bajo.

Dumbledore decidió que era momento de intervenir.  
"Creo que, deberíamos discutir los acontecimientos recientes en mi oficina. Todos los presentes." Dumbledore volvió a entrar a su oficina, el quetzal seguía en su hombro, observando todo de manera curiosa, moviendo su cabeza color esmeralda de un lado a otro. Los demás lo siguieron. Izel continuo tirada en el suelo, Snape se percato de ello y la miro levantando una ceja.  
"Creo que el director dijo que todos entráramos a su oficina"  
"Quiero quedarme aquí" Se dio cuenta que ya podía mentir, en realidad no podía ponerse de pie por la gran energía que había gastado absorbiendo el ataque de Berenice para después tratar de no soltarse del pilar y asi no caer, estaba algo cansada.  
"Levántese, o tendrá detención por desobedecer una orden directa del director" Amenazo Snape.  
Izel, se sentó en el suelo, para luego intentar ponerse de pie, lo último que quería era una detención con ese profesor. Demasiado estricto para su gusto. Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto y entro a la oficina del director seguida por Snape.

Ya dentro, Dumbledore pidió la explicación de que había pasado. La profesora Mcgonagall le conto como en la clase con Gryffindors y Slytherins, Berenice había hecho comentarios un poco 'francos' por así decirlo hacia su persona y su vestimenta. Como le había asignado una detención antes de que pudiera retractarse y como había notado la risa que Draco Malfoy había tratado de suprimir. Eso le había hecho sospechar, Berenice y sus amigas, a pesar de no llamar a los demás por su apellido, si no por el nombre, siempre habían sido muy respetuosas con los demás. Explico que cuando se había acercado a Berenice para verla más de cerca y noto los clásicos síntomas de estar bajo la influencia de sustancias que alteran la composición química del cuerpo: Nerviosismo, pupilas dilatadas y ligeros espasmos musculares involuntarios. Cuando le pregunto si había tomado algo fuera de lo común contesto que no le gustaba el jugo de calabaza porque sabía horroroso, traía su propio recipiente con jugo de piña agregando que no entendía como los de 'aquí' podían beber tal aberración y que Izel le había pedido un poco del mismo esa mañana cuando paso por la mesa de los Slytherins a la hora del desayuno para saludarla. Y le pidió el recipiente a Berenice con la esperanza de que aun le quedara algo de liquido.

Siguió contando cómo, además, le pidió a Berenice que no dijese nada más y que se quedara al final de la clase junto con Draco y como siempre como Potter y sus amigos no se habían aguantado las ganas de andar de entrometidos y en el pasillo Cristina apareció e insistía en hablar con Berenice diciendo algo acerca de un descubrimiento sobre sus antepasados y la urgencia de encontrar a Palomo y a López. Y también explico lo que paso antes de que el saliera de su oficina junto con Palomo después de que se encontraron con Izel y el Profesor Snape.

"Y creo que ya sabe el resto de la historia director" Comento Berenice rodando los ojos e interrumpiendo a la profesora y ganándose una mirada amenazadora de la misma.  
El director volteo a ver a Draco acariciando su barba.  
"Señor Malfoy, ¿usted vertió el veritaserum en el recipiente?"  
"Por supuesto que no director" Dijo negando con la cabeza "Solo me reí porque me pareció gracioso"  
"¡Siiiiii, ríete de la sangre sucia cuando no puede controlar sus comentarios, miserable purasangre!" Exclamo Berenice.  
"¿Va a dejar que se exprese así de mi frente a usted señor director?" Le pregunto indignado Draco, a Dumbledore.  
"Hijo, la señorita Garza, esta bajo la influencia de el Veritaserum, no puedo castigarle o reprenderle por algo que le es imposible controlar en este momento, aun que me preocupa que se llame así misma sangre sucia un insulto muy bajo para mi gusto. Me gustaría saber de donde aprendió ese término, ya que no creo que en su tierra se usara."  
"Ay, pues director es muy simple, Draco no ha dejado de llamarme así desde que me pregunto si mis padres podían hacer magia y yo le conteste que no" Respondió Berenice de la nada, su rostro molesto, sus nudillos blancos de la presión al cerrar sus puños. Para ella, sus padres eran sagrados si se metían con ellos se metían con ella PUNTO. Estaba a punto de atacar a Draco pero Dumbledore hablo de nuevo, su voz severa.  
"Señor Draco, no voy a tolerar tales insultos en esta institución ¿Quedo claro?" A Draco no lo quedo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, no podía negar lo que Berenice decía por que en esos momentos para ella era imposible mentir por los efectos del veritaserum.  
"Entonces puede retirarse señor Draco y espero que su comportamiento demuestre el respeto necesario para continuar en una institución como Hogwarts" Draco Malfoy salió de la oficina del director visiblemente molesto por la muy sublime pero presente amenaza de expulsión.  
"Y ahora, en cuanto al ataque que estuvo a punto de recibir el señor Weasley" Izel intervino abogando por su amiga.  
"Director, no fue su intención estaba totalmente cegada por su enojo y por no poder controlar sus acciones por culpa de la poción en el jugo. Yo intervine antes de que tuviéramos cenizas pelirrojas"  
"Y por culpa de eso casi tenemos a una valerosa Gryffindor aplastada contra el pie del castillo" Le contesto Snape a su lado."De no ser por la intervención de Granger, de la profesora Mcgonagall y mía no estaría aquí en estos momentos."La sujeto del brazo que no tenia guante, el izquierdo, y lo atrajo hacia si para verlo más de cerca y reafirmar lo que iba a decir"¿Y por qué rayos tiene esos guantes todo el tiempo? ¡Solo se meten en su camino!"La soltó. Izel se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, la mirada perdida. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que había pasado y que estaba sucediendo en la mente de Izel.  
"Pero, Severus no paso nada que lamentar, así que no habrá represalias para nadie." Comento el director tratando de cambiar la conversación."Antes de que todo este embrollo sucediera, la señorita Palomo y yo íbamos a hacer entrega de el correo que llego para ustedes, señoritas" Se giro a Irelia quien aun tenia los paquetes y asintiendo con su cabeza empezó a distribuirlos entre todas. Harry, Hermione , Ron, Mcgonagall y Snape veían como las caras de las chicas cambiaban de expresión cuando Irelia empezó a leerles la carta.  
"¿Enserio un pajarraco va ayudarme con mi temperamento?" Volteo a ver al Quetzal en el hombro de Dumbledore y este tomo vuelo y aterrizo en su cabeza."Bueno al menos tengo 10 litros de jugo de piña" Con un movimiento de su mano el paquete creció y se transformo en una caja grande que Berenice abrió para sacar unas botellas repartiéndolas a Izel, Irelia y Cristina. "Medio litro para cada una, la carta no decía cuanto tenía que compartir" Sonrió burlonamente a sus amigas, quienes la miraron despectivamente. Volvió a encoger la caja y la guardo en sus bolsillos. El quetzal no se movió de su cabeza durante toda la operación.  
"Echare de menos al pequeño" Comento Dumbledore "Me gusta su canción." Se giro a ver a Irelia quien ya había hecho crecer su paquete y estaba sacando un montón de guías, libros de curación y un libro de pociones. A Snape le llamo la atención el libro, muy avanzado y muy difícil de conseguir. ¿Quién rayos era Aanta y como había obtenido acceso a tal libro y porque rayos se lo dejo a una adolescente que claramente no sabe nada de pociones? Ese sujeto necesitaba organizar sus prioridades.  
"¡Un libro de brebajes mágicos avanzados de estas tierras! Tengo la ligera impresión de que Aanta espera que nos metamos en líos en los que voy terminar curando a todos... Como siempre" Irelia comento sonriente mientras hojeaba el libro de pociones "Oigan miren aquí viene la mentada poción del veritaserum junto con una típica anotación de Aanta 'Poción de la Verdad, para cuando necesites saber quien se comió la ultima rebanada de tu tarta de cumpleaños. PD: Cuando tengas la respuesta oblígale a comer sábila eso cancelara los efectos y le torturaras un poco de paso con el sabor.' ¡Ja ja ja! Todas las recetas tienen anotaciones de él." Hojeaba el libro cariñosamente " Y según todo se revierte con sábila en distintas presentaciones o mezclada con alguna hierba"  
"Uhm, la abuela solía usar sábila para todo. Con estafiate para el dolor de estomago, aplicada directamente en una herida para acelerar la sanación, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera." Comento Izel recordando a su abuela, tratando de distraerse de ciertos recuerdos, sensaciones y dolores ajenos. ¿Quién creería todas esas imágenes que ahora pasaban por su cabeza de la nada en un flash? Vaya ahora sí que estaba perdiendo la razón. Imágenes de un tipo calvo de ojos rojos pasaban por su mente demasiado rápido para examinarlas afondo. ¿Lord Valdemar? ¿Asi se llamaba ese sujeto? No le tomo importancia y dejo que todas las imágenes pasaran para asentarse ahora en su creciente base de recuerdos entre menos le pusiera atención y entre menos resistencia presentara, mejor para su mente. Bueno, al menos la lectura por contacto físico ya no era tan traumática ahora que se estaba habituando a ella, pero al parecer las marcas y cicatrices si serian parte de su cuerpo, no como la última vez que tuvo una herida en la rodilla que Irelia tuvo que sanar, al parecer ahora solo eran marcas cicatrices y tatuajes como uno que estaba apareciendo en su brazo izquierdo. Tinta negra. Un cráneo con una serpiente cuyo cuerpo formaba el símbolo del infinito y su cabeza salía por la boca del cráneo. Se le hacía familiar... Muy familiar... ¿Donde lo había visto antes? Dejo de pensar en eso y se apresuro a acercarse a Berenice a quitarle su guante para volvérselo aponer y ocultar el tatuaje. Oyó un grito. Cristina gritaba de emoción.  
"¡Códices, códices, originales no traducciones, no duplicados¡" Revolvía los contenidos de el baúl que había crecido frente a ella. Su voz un murmullo de emoción al encontrar algo. Parecía llorar. Saco un libro grande de hojas gruesas "AY, EL CHILAM BALAM"  
"¿El de Chumayel?" Pregunto Berenice un tanto sorprendida.  
"No... Creo que tengo en mi poder, uno de los originales, sin traducir, en códice, calculo tiene una antigüedad de por lo menos mil quinientos años y aun así puedo sentir la magia protectora que se uso en el. Esto es genial, porque si en la edición traducida de Chumayel conseguimos saber que hubo una gran guerra entre dos bandos de taumaturgos... Uno de nobles y el otro de gente, que se puede decir que era común... Que de eso les quería platicar cuando sucedió todo el embrollo de la poción de la verdad, pero con este quizás podríamos ver cosas que se perdieron con las traducciones o cosas que simplemente no se tradujeron por qué no tenían sentido, ¿pero los historiadores no saben el idioma como nosotras lo sabemos verdad? Podríamos leer entre líneas, sacar más de un significado de cada frase."  
Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza. Los demás en la habitación parecían confundidos. Aunque Hermione mostraba gran interés por ese libro. Solo podía imaginarse la historia que tenia para contar, las anécdotas, los relatos de gente que vivieron hace mas de mil quinientos años. Lástima que estaba en códice, en un lenguaje que no conocía.  
"Me gustaría ver ese libro Rodríguez" Exigió Snape.  
"Por supuesto profesor, pero este tiene "V" de Vuelta, puede quedarse con el otro que tomo el día del sorteo si lo desea. No es problema para mí." Le extendió el pesado libro a Snape para que lo tomara y se giro a Izel."Oye abre tu paquete" La chica asintió y deshizo el hechizo reductor en su paquete.  
Mientras tras las chicas se reunían alrededor de la gran caja que había aparecido frente a Izel, Snape se puso a analizar el libro por fuera. No entendía nada. Claramente era antiguo muy antiguo. Debía de valer una fortuna y si... Se sentía la magia protectora, sublime pero fuerte. Lo abrió, seguía sin entender nada, ni una pista de que rayos podía decir el libro, solo veía jeroglíficos e ilustraciones sin sentido, sin orden. Algunas ilustraciones eran sangrientas pero no daban información nada. Se frustro. ¿Por qué alguien regalaría algo tan valioso a una adolescente que no sabía apreciarlo? Si lo apreciara, si supiera valorar un libro como ese, no lo dejaría en manos de cualquiera como lo acababa de hacer ella al prestárselo a él. No sabía quién era Aanta pero ya lo odiaba.

Silencio. Levanto la vista del valioso libro. El trío dorado con varitas al aire en modo de ataque. Dumbledore y Mcgonagall con los ojos muy abiertos. La razón: una maldita y ridículamente enorme serpiente blanca con mirada roja. Igual o más grande que la serpiente mascota del Señor Oscuro.

"Je je je" Sonrió Izel "Hola Kaan'sak" Parecía saludarle a la serpiente. Kaan'sak la serpiente, se enrollo sobre sí misma para quedar a la altura de la chica.  
"¡Pero cómo te atreves a abandonarme con Aanta!" Todos menos las cuatro chicas extranjeras jadearon de sorpresa al escuchar a la enorme serpiente hablar. "¡A mí! ¡A tu pedacito de alma!" Le dio un ligero golpe con la cola a Izel en la cabeza. "Pero bueno, te perdono solo por ser tu" La serpiente hizo un movimiento de orgullo con su cabeza y giro a ver alrededor dándose cuenta de las personas a su entorno "Ay,¿ pero qué clase de educación tienes mujer? Preséntame a esta agradable gente."  
"Profesor Albus, Severus, profesora Minerva, Harry, Ron, Hermione" Se dirigió a todos "Les presento a Kaan'sak, mi mascota, está conmigo desde que salió del cascaron hace diez años por que por su color no hubiese podido sobrevivir en su medio natural." La serpiente siseo un poco molesta.  
"¡Oye, oye oye, ¡quiero ver que alguien me intente comer ahora!"  
"Kaan'sak, ¿quieres que te recuerde cuando un águila real casi te convierte en su bocadillo de media tarde? Ahí me ves corriendo persiguiendo al símbolo nacional para que me devolviese mi mascota" La serpiente bajo la cabeza.  
"Osh, de acuerdo tu ganas" Refunfuño la enorme serpiente.  
"Bueno como estaba diciendo...Tenemos cierto nivel de vinculación de alma, por eso puede hablar y hacer magia" Explico "Director, espero que no sea molestia que este conmigo" El director volteo a ver a los otros dos profesores, se veían un tanto inseguros acerca de la serpiente pero no dijeron nada en contra de ella. Cristina ya había ido a recuperar su libro de Severus quien se lo entrego sin quitar los ojos de la serpiente. Del trío dorado... Harry estaba con la boca abierta, Hermione solo tenía una mirada intrigada, parecía querer saber más, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto.  
"Para nada, el único inconveniente es que es... muy grande, ¿donde la pondrías?" Pregunto Dumbledore llevándose la mano a su barba acariciándola.  
"Eso no es problema director" Kaan'sak hablo, encogiéndose a una fracción de su tamaño, desapareciendo con un 'pop' y reapareciendo enrollada en el brazo de Izel. "¿Lo ve? Puedo cambiar mi tamaño a voluntad"  
"Y por lo que veo aparecerte también" Replico Dumbledore "¿Puedes aparecer a alguien más junto ti?"  
"¿Aparecerse? ¿Se refiere a transportarse? Porque si es así, si" Empezó a transportarse de un lado a otro en la oficina del director junto con Izel. "¿A esto se refiere con aparecerse?" Pregunto de nuevo la serpiente.  
"Si a eso mismo" Suspiro Dumbledore, parecía que algo le preocupaba."No hay ningún problema entonces con que se quede con la señorita López, pueden retirarse. Severus, Minerva unas palabras." Los profesores se quedaron, los demás se dirigían a la salida.  
"Kaan'sak, me has dejado mareada" Se quejo Izel.  
"Calla, tenía que representar la transportación, no tengo brazos, así trabajo con lo que puedo. Tienes que contarme como te convencieron de salir al sol, esas quemaduras solares se ven feas." Respondió la serpiente.  
"No te imaginas la ridiculez de esa historia"  
El trío dorado seguía de cerca a las chicas y cada quien se fue a su casa correspondiente.

"Albus, sabes que si esa serpiente cae en las manos de algún mortifago en potencia..." Empezó a decir Snape.  
"Lo sé, ¿pero viste sus sonrisas? Desde que llegaron no las había visto sonreír así." Contesto un poco triste el director girándose a Mcgonagall."Minerva, espero que no te haya molestado mi decisión de que la serpiente se quedara con López"  
"Para nada Director, confío plenamente en su juicio" Comento Mcgonagall muy segura.  
"Esto solo traerá problemas Albus..." Dijo Snape llevándose la mano al entrecejo. "Este es otro secreto mas que ocultar del Señor Oscuro, si se llega a dar cuenta de la habilidad de esa serpiente... Va a querer que la consiga para el. ¡Y por Merlín, la va a querer con mas razón por el simple hecho de que es una MALDITA SERPIENTE, EL CONDENADO SIMBOLO DE SLYTHERIN" Exclamo Snape muy molesto.  
"Creo, que esa serpiente, será clave en nuestra victoria Severus, le muestra mucha lealtad a la chica" Le respondió Dumbledore con toda la calma del mundo.  
"Esto es ridículo, me retiro a mi oficina, tengo trabajos que calificar" Snape salió de la habitación, su capa ondeando furiosamente tras él. Hoy no definitivamente no fue un buen día para el, se la paso buscando a dos alumnas secuestradas por una quimera todo el día, tuvo que lidiar con una alumna furiosa con fuerza sobre humana que termino lastimándolo y para acabarla un secreto más que ocultarle al Señor Oscuro. No... esto podría empeorar mas.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ****¿****Les gusto este capítulo? Yo espero que si GALLETITAS PARA TODOS~!  
Bueno a responder Reviews!  
natyob: Snape va tener que lidiar con eso y muchito mas mas adelante. Gracias por el review 3**

Inspiracion musical para este capítulo en general:

**Darren Styles - Amigos**  
**Madonna - 04. I Deserve It **  
**In Extremo - Ai Vis Lo Lop (Instrumental Remix) (HQ) **  
**Tut Tut Child - Dragon Pirates**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta locura... ADVERTENCIA: Escenas fuertes y desgarradoras en este capítulo. ( No es nada pervertido )  
Nada es mío solo lo que no es de el mundo de Harry Potter es mio... *Llora desconsoladamente*****  
Agradecimiento especial a AdrianaSnapeHouse por ser la mejor beta del mundo 8D****.**

**Shhh si les gusto dejen un review con sus opiniones**

* * *

**Boggarts y Horrores**

Cristina se encontraba junto con Izel, Hermione, Luna y Kaan'sak en la biblioteca. Cristina leía su preciado Chilam Balam a Hermione y a Luna quienes no entendían el lenguaje.  
"¿Y que dice en esta página Cristina?" Pregunto Hermione muy interesada. Luna escuchaba con atención. Izel le murmuraba algo a Kaan'sak cuando volteo al sentir una presencia familiar. No, no se había equivocado, el profesor Severus las veía de reojo desde otra mesa de la sala de la biblioteca. Suspiro, el profesor no le quitaba la vista de encima desde aquella vez del embrollo del Veritaserum, no le tenía miedo, era solo que por accidente ahora sabia toda su vida y todo lo que estaba sacrificando. Pero eso se lo llevaria a la tumba, no iba a andar divulgando los secretos de ese hombre, no quería recordarlos por lo que regreso su atención a Cristina que estaba a punto de contar lo que decía el gran libro de la sabiduría maya, el Chilam Balam.  
"Bueno este fragmento es como un rezo, no no no, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Ah, sí, es como un relato para levantar la moral, probablemente escrito durante la guerra entre los nobles y los indignos. Altas probabilidades que fuera redactado por algún líder de estos últimos" Snape, agudizo su oído desde donde estaba, ¿Nobles? ¿Indignos? Esos términos... parecidos a los de la situación actual. Pura sangre y sangre sucia.  
"¿Indignos?" Pregunto Hermione esperando una explicación más alargada.  
"Muy simple, Hermione, los nobles eran personas de alta posición social quienes pensaban que solo las personas humanas y con progenitores taumaturgos podían ser libres." Levanto la vista del libro para mirarla a los ojos " Gente como los Nahuales que son personas que pueden adaptar la forma humanoide combinada con algún animal y humanos taumaturgos con padres que no lo eran, o gente humana que no era taumaturgo, fueron considerados indignos por los nobles y de paso los querían de esclavos y prohibirles hacer magia."  
"Como los Purasangre y los sangre sucia hoy en día... Como los hombres lobos, los centauros y los elfos domésticos de hoy en día" Comento Luna... "¿Que hay si un noble se unía a la causa de los 'indignos'?"  
"No estoy segura, pero creo que era considerado traidor y expulsado si no es que ejecutado" Respondió Cristina. "Pero bueno a lo que iba, déjenme les leo este fragmento:

_'La esperanza puede ahogarse en los sonidos atronadores  
El miedo puede reclamar la poca fe que queda_

Pero llevo en mi la fuerza de las almas que se han ido  
Y no me dejaran caer.

Nunca me rendiré  
Salvaremos la tierra y el cielo  
Abrazare mi corazón en llamas  
Y me reencenderé

La muerte tomara a aquellos que solos luchan  
Pero unidos podremos vencer el ciclo de un destino  
Que fue escrito en piedra alguna vez.

Pelearemos hasta al final sin romper las filas  
Pues convertiremos las vidas de los nobles en una pesadilla! '

Y bien ¿qué les pareció?" Les pregunto a todas después de leerles el fragmento.  
"Fue hermoso, no creo que sea un canto de guerra, suena más a un canto de unidad, de la búsqueda de la justicia." Hermione no podía evitar sentir admiración por ese corto pero también muy alentador fragmento. "Es sin lugar a dudas, una composición fuerte, trascendental a través de las eras no perteneciendo solo a una, sino a toda la continuidad de las civilizaciones. Poético, pero también parece ser una predicción, llama al espíritu humano a luchar sus batallas." Termino la mente brillante del conocido trió dorado. Luna asintió con los ojos muy abiertos.  
"Me alegra que les haya gustado chicas, podríamos reunirnos más seguido para seguir leyéndolo en lo que sigo investigando sobre mis antepasados, creo que la respuesta a nuestras preguntas esta en este libro" Comento Cristina muy sonriente.  
"Creo que... Aanta te dio ese libro... por que... creo que... un mundo que no aprende de los errores de su pasado está condenado a repetirlos" Comento Izel " Pero bueno, tenemos clase de defensa de contra artes oscuras los Ravenclaws y los Gryffindors en media hora, deberíamos ir dirigiéndonos para allá" Las de mas chicas asintieron un tanto perplejas por el comentario de Izel,

Snape estaba helado, toda esa explicación, toda esa historia entre nobles e indignos le provocaba un enorme de'javu y ese comentario de López... el mundo que no aprende de sus errores está condenado a repetirlos...¿Sera posible? ¿Los antepasados de esas extranjeras se extinguieron por una guerra? ¿Una guerra enfermamente similar a la que estaba en curso ahora mismo? Y si es así... ¿Cómo rayos terminaron en esta parte del mundo? ¿Cómo fueron convencidas por Albus para asistir a esta institución? Ese viejo senil tenía muchas explicaciones que dar. Se levanto de su asiento para ir a su clase de defensa contra artes oscuras. Tenía curiosidad por ver...  
"¿Cuales serán sus miedos, taumaturgos?" Se dijo así mismo.

Las chicas iban caminando hasta llegar al aula y Luna se despidió tenía clase de herbologia por ser de quinto y no de sexto.  
"Luna, ¿que no tu aula queda al otro lado del castillo?" Pregunto Izel viendo a la chica soñadora. "Vas a llegar tarde por qué vas a llegar tarde, no importa cuánto corras" Volteo a ver a Kaan'sak enrollado en su brazo y le guiño un ojo. Kaan'sak entendió el mensaje.  
"Oh, sí es cierto, perdí la noción del tiempo..." Sintió que algo se enrollo en su brazo "Oh, Izel, tu serpiente se apareció en mi brazo"  
"¡Oye, oye, esta serpiente tiene nombre!" Siseo la serpiente "Repite después de mi: Kaan... sak..."  
"Kaan'sak, ¿Qué significa?" Pregunto Luna  
"Que Izel se partió la cabeza pensando en un nombre para su mascota" Comento con voz divertida Cristina. "Kaan' significa serpiente, y sak blanco. Serpiente Blanca" Se rio.  
"Como sea, Kaan'sak se ha ofrecido a darte un aventón a tu aula, Luna" Izel parecía tratar de cambiar la conversación un poco avergonzada.  
"Eso sería excelente" Dijo Luna "Nunca me he aparecido con un ser vivo"  
"Bueno pues agárrate de mí" Kaan'sak miro su cuerpo agarrado de el de Luna..." Oh bueno como sea, tu entiendes" Y desapareció junto con la rubia. Las chicas entraron al aula de práctica de Defensa contra artes oscuras.  
"Creí que Coatl, significaba serpiente, no Kaan'" Remarco Hermione curiosa, mientras todos esperaban la dramática entrada del profesor más temido de esa institución. Kaan'Sak ya habia reaparecido de vuelta alrededor del brazo de Izel.  
"Ah, es que Coatl es azteca y Kaan' es maya. Sabemos ambas lenguas" Izel estaba un poco distraída. Muchos pensamientos y recuerdos ajenos la acosaban.  
"Ah..." Hermione iba a decir algo mas pero fue las palabras se le quedaron en la boca cuando las tres sintieron la pesada presencia de alguien detrás de ellas. Se tensaron. Cristina paso saliva y el trió de chicas volteo a hacia atrás. Y ahí estaba, el profesor Severus Snape con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Las puertas del aula se cerraron con un sonoro portazo al final del pasillo.  
"Si ya terminaron la clase de dialectos muertos... ¡Menos diez puntos para Gryffindor y menos diez puntos para Ravenclaw por discutir asuntos que no pertenecen a esta clase ni a ninguna otra!" Volteo a ver a Hermione "Granger, pase a sentarse, me sorprende que no esté en su usual compañía con Potter y Weasley. Ustedes dos suban a la plataforma ahí hay un armario" Se dirigía a Izel y Cristina. Alzo la voz "Hoy veremos un boggart en acción, se que en tercer año lo vieron, pero nunca está de mas... Un pequeño recordatorio" Sonrió un poco "¿Puede decirme que es un boggart, Rodríguez"  
"De lo poco que he podido investigar en la biblioteca y de los libros que compre, es una criatura que representa en vivo los miedos de una persona. Existe el rumor que si el miedo es muy grande este le da más poder al boggart y pasa a revivir el miedo de la persona a la que está expuesta"  
"Granger, creo que tiene competencia, una come libros más" Comento Snape. "Abra el armario Cristina, de seguro ya sabe el hechizo para contrarrestar al boggart"

Izel y Cristina ya estaban frente al armario en la plataforma. Cristina se acerco al armario y este se movía. Snape sonreía creyendo que se divertiría un rato con los miedos de esas extranjeras que probablemente eran ridículos según el creía. Nunca estuvo más equivocado.

Cristina abrió el armario y retrocedió un poco. Frente a ella apareció una chica de su misma edad, rasgos parecidos a los de ella pero su mirada era igual de soñadora a la de Luna Lovegood. Su hermana. Cristina abrió los ojos en grande. "¿Lucia?" Pregunto temblorosa acercándose y tragando saliva de nuevo. Izel estaba sin moverse. No podía creer lo que veía "¿Lucy, hermanita, eres tú?" Sus ojos estaban llorosos.  
Snape estaba confundido, ¿Por qué el boggart estaba actuando así? Abrió los ojos en grande cuando una sombra empezó a materializarse detrás de la supuesta hermana de Rodríguez. Túnicas negras, mascara de plata...¡Un mortifago! ¿pero que rayos estaba pasando aquí?. Los de más alumnos se veían claramente atemorizados cuando volteo a ver al aula.  
La figura del mortifago tomo a la representación de la hermana de Cristina por la cintura. Cristina grito horrorizada."¡NO, NO DE NUEVO, NO DE NUEVO!" Pero fue en vano, el mortifago materializo un cuchillo de plata en su mano y antes de cortarle el cuello, Lucia alcanzo a susurrar las palabras '_Nunca dejes de soñar'_. La sangre salió a borbotones del cuello de la chica. Alcanzo el rostro de Cristina quien estaba horrorizada. La representación del mortifago arrojo el cuerpo de la chica hacia a un lado, saco una varita y dijo _'Incendio'_ calcinando el cuerpo de la joven mujer casi al instante, después se giro a Cristina, y de su varita salió un rayo rojo, la chica no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por esquivarlo, estaba completamente de rodillas en el suelo horrorizada, las lagrimas salían a presión de sus ojos, su garganta casi sangraba de los gritos desgarradores que emitía.

Muchos en la clase lloraban, otros estaban mudos, congelados por el miedo. Snape por primera vez estaba sin saber qué hacer, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que este era su miedo?..._No... eso no es un simple miedo tonto, eso es horror, terror._

"¡PARCA DE PLATA!" Izel grito con furia, interponiéndose entre Cristina y desviando con el brazo la energía roja hacia una pared donde exploto. El ataque no era una representación, era real. El miedo era tan horroroso que se había convertido en una realidad. Kaan'sak desapareció con un POP.

El mortifago giro a ver a Izel. Entre ellos apareció una anciana "Abuela...No... Esto no es real esto es una ilusion, esta es la representación de mi miedo de mi horror" El mortifago levanto su varita _'Crucio'_ La anciana comenzó a retorcerse de dolor. Izel cerró los ojos intentando ignorar lo que esa criatura le estaba obligando a recordar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban paralizados. Snape no sabía qué hacer esas chicas no iban a poder hacer el hechizo para contrarrestar al boggart. ¿Quién iba a poder pensar en algo gracioso con esos miedos? Un sonoro pop de aparición se escucho a su lado. Mcgonagall, Garza y Palomo se habían aparecido. La serpiente blanca en el brazo de la profesora.

Mcgonagall evaluó la situación se sorprendió al ver al ver a Cristina llorando de rodillas, a Izel con los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar a una anciana al parecer muerta en el suelo. _'Su corazón ya era débil, no soporto la maldición'_ Hablo el mortifago _ 'Quizás me pueda entretener contigo... ¡Crucio!'_  
Izel grito y cayó de rodillas, se le marcaron las venas del cuello. Snape intento atacar al boggart con un hechizo no verbal para sacar a Izel de su agonía al distraerlo. Funciono por unos instantes. Izel dejo de gritar y se dejo caer al suelo agotada. El boggart se giro hacia el, pero perdió el interés en el rapido. Siguió atacándolo pero el boggart no le dirigió mas de una mirada. Prefería el terror de Izel.

"Severus ¿qué pasa aquí? Esta serpiente interrumpió en MI clase, pidiendo a Palomo a Garza y mi persona aquí diciendo que los horrores del pasado se están volviendo realidad. ¿Por que hay un mortifago atacando a López y a Rodríguez?" Exigió saber Mcgonagall. Estaba nerviosa porque un mortifago hubiese traspasado las barreras de Hogwarts.  
"Es un boggart Minerva ¡UN MALDITO BOGGART! Y por más que lo ataque no logro tener su atención para hacer el hechizo y contrarrestarlo"  
"Entonces, eso no es miedo eso es terror, el boggart no se detendrá hasta que pase algo devastador. Hay que hacer algo." La profesora no sabía qué hacer, las únicas formas conocidas de neutralizar a un boggart era con el hechizo 'Riddiculus' o atacarlo hasta destruirlo pero para destruirlo se necesitaba un poder ridículamente enorme.

Berenice vio que la criatura llamada boggart encarnando un mortifago estaba por atacar a Izel de nuevo y corrio hacia la plataforma. Irelia la siguio.  
"La clase le salió mal profesor" Siseo Kaan'sak muy molesto. Las chicas ya habian corrido a ayudar a sus amigas. "arregle esto antes de que pase a mayores" La serpiente esperaba que Severus o Minerva hicieran algo al respecto. Pero ya era tarde, Berenice ya había tacleado al Boggart mortifago hacia el suelo. "¡Con mi amiga no, pinche cabrón!"  
Irelia estaba reanimando a Izel de la maldición con hechizos regenerativos que iliminaban la silueta de Izel de un color verde esmeralda. Se incorporo lo mejor que pudo.  
"Irelia, no importa que les muestre, no sientan miedo eso lo hace más fuerte" Voltearon a ver a Berenice quien ya estaba de pie. Una gran llamarada apareció entre el boggart y Berenice se oían gritos desgarradores, un nauseabundo olor a carne quemada invadió el aula. Algunos alumnos vomitaron por el olor. Las chicas de la clase estaban llorando.  
Irelia recordaba muy bien eso, Berenice y ella eran primas y sus familias se habían reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus tíos. Ellas no estaban en casa cuando las parcas de plata como ellas llamaban a los mortifagos, quemaron la casa.

Berenice en vez de paralizarse por el miedo enfureció, sus túnicas cambiaron a unas que la cubrían por completo. Negras, en las mangas, en la capucha y en la parte inferior de la túnica estaban decoradas con espirales cuadrados de color dorado, los hombros plumas grandes también doradas los decoraban. Sus túnicas de guerrera, de batalla al caminar dejaban ver una especie de pantalón de bajo de ellas del mismo color. El boggart comenzó a lanzar ataques contra Berenice, ella los evadía y desviaba con sus brazos aun mas fácilmente que antes. Izel tuvo que invocar sus túnicas de batalla también los ataques de Berenice eran aun mas difíciles de absorber y le empezaban a hacer daño, estos eran desviados sin cuidado hacia los alumnos de la clase, Berenice había entrado de nuevo en sed de sangre. Negras con espirales cuadrados grises en los mismos lugares que las de Berenice los hombros decorados con grandes plumas negras . Snape y Mcgonagall pusieron escudos mágicos alrededor del alumnado pero no podían cubrir a todos los alumnos.

Berenice, golpeaba al aire disparando energía dorada hacia el boggart mortifago, algunas daban en el blanco haciéndolo perder el balance un poco y otras tenían que ser absorbidas por Izel para que no dañaran a alguien más. Pasaron casi 5 minutos en esa danza mortal. Berenice atacando al boggart sin piedad, Izel absorbiendo con su cuerpo tanto los ataques de Berenice que no daban en el blanco para que no hicieran daño a alguien más como los ataques del boggart para que no hicieran daño a Berenice, con sus túnicas reforzadas con lagrimas cristalizadas de quetzal era mucho más resistente y tenia ciertas propiedades regenerativas para con su cuerpo. Aun mas ridículamente resistente a todo, como diría Berenice quejándose de los taumaturgos oscuros, como si los taumaturgos de la luz no fueran ridículamente poderosos y destructivos.

Irelia estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Cristina, sus ojos estaban vacios de expresion. "¡Cristina, reacciona!" Pareció mirarla a los ojos. "Como siempre ha sucedido, Izel está tratando de salvar el trasero de Berenice y de los de más en esta sala poniendo el suyo en riesgo, vamos, necesitan nuestro apoyo." Intento convencerla.

Cristina alzo su vista, observo como Berenice atacaba en furia sin importarle a quien daba el ataque. A Izel corriendo tan rápido como el viento a absorber el ataque con su cuerpo para que no dañase a nadie más de la sala si no daba en el blanco esperado o el blanco lo esquivaba. ¿Por que no tenían miedo? No... si tenían miedo, pero contaban con distintas formas de encararlo. Berenice lo convertía en furia y atacaba sin piedad. El miedo de Izel por el bienestar de Berenice y de los otros en la sala se convertía en valor para proteger a los demás. Acababa de absorber un ataque muy feo de Berenice que el boggart había esquivado y de no haber sido así, la energía calcinante hubiera atravesado los escudos que los profesores habían puesto hiriéndolos gravemente. Irelia siempre había sido muy calmada y serena, ella sabía muy bien que todo lo que vio era una ilusión, aunque eso no lo hizo menos terrorífico para ella.

El ataque que Izel había absorbido daño parte de su rostro por no llevar la máscara, que es parte de las túnicas de batalla. Irelia lanzo una energía verde hacia Izel para curar su rostro herido sin dejar marca. Izel la hizo una señal de 'Gracias, estoy bien' con un brazo y siguió en la batalla. Cristina se puso de pie. Eso no podía seguir así. Todas estaban haciendo una parte y ella tirada llorando sin hacer nada. ¿Que era de un taumaturgo azul sin dar soporte en batalla? Nada, un taumaturgo azul acobardado no era nada, no servía para nada. Avanzo hacia donde se estaba librando la pelea y lanzo su mejor hechizo de soporte.

De la nada el boggart mortifago ya no pudo moverse. Izel y Berenice voltearon a ver hacia atrás. Las túnicas de Cristina e Irelia también habían cambiado ya, iguales que las de Berenice e Izel, solo que las plumas y los espirales de las de Cristina eran azules y los de Irelia eran verdes. El boggart estaba inmovilizado por uno de los hechizos trampa de Cristina, por más que el boggart se removía y estrujaba no lograba zafarse. Berenice lo tuvo a su merced. Comenzó a atacarlo sin remordimiento. Irelia estaba curando las pocas heridas de Izel. Cristina estaba regenerando las energías de Berenice con sus habilidades para que le diera con todo al gatillo que disparo de nuevo sus peores recuerdos. Del boggart no quedo más que una mancha negra en el suelo. Berenice jadeaba su rostro aun mostraba furia, Cristina se veía seriamente perturbada, el rostro de Izel no daba ninguna pista de como se sentía pero se le observaba fresca como una lechuga, e Irelia tenía su rostro triste pero parecía estar bien dentro de lo que cabía.

Minerva y Snape veían incrédulos a las cuatro chicas en túnicas de material exótico. No se podían creer que un mortifago fuera el miedo, el terror de esas cuatro chicas extranjeras. ¿Cómo? ¿Por que? Quedaba muy claro que en algún momento de sus vidas fueron víctimas de un ataque mortifago. ¿Pero hace cuanto paso eso?

"La clase ha terminado, pueden retirarse" Dijo Snape a los alumnos "Menos ustedes" Dirigiéndose a las cuatro chicas en las túnicas negras.  
Todos se retiraron menos el trio dorado y las cuatro chicas. Kaan'sak ya había aparecido de nuevo en el brazo de Izel.  
"Chicas, creo que van a tener que revivir esto para que puedan superarlo" Les dijo Kaan'sak "Pueden Invitar a los que quieran al ritual y no pueden decir que no, lo que paso aquí fue contra solamente una parca de plata y ni siquiera era de verdad. Imagínense si fueran más y se echaran a temblar como paso hoy. No la contarían chicas..." Suspiro la serpiente. Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza.  
"Quiero que Luna me acompañe" Comento Cristina.  
"Me encantaría invitar a Harry, Ron y Hermione y también al profesor Severus" Dijo Izel viendo a las personas mencionadas.  
"Profesora Minerva, me gustaría que me acompañara los de mi casa como que me odian..." Menciono Berenice un tanto avergonzada.  
"A mí me gustaría que el profesor Albus estuviera presente..." Dijo Irelia a nadie en realidad.

"Nadie va hacer ningún ritual sin antes hablar de este incidente con el director" Dijo Mcgonagall. "Esto que paso no se puede tomar a la ligera. Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿hace cuanto fue que enfrentaron a un mortifago?"  
"Fue hace tanto tiempo... Teníamos seis años cuando las parcas de plata atacaron nuestro pueblo" Irelia fue quien le contesto después de un largo e incomodo silencio.  
"Si y si hubiéramos sabido que teníamos estas habilidades, hubiéramos podido hacer algo" Berenice seguía furiosa. Energía amarilla emanaba de su cuerpo.  
"Berenice, lo único que hubiera pasado es que seriamos carne molida para los buitres" Le replico Izel severamente. "¡Deja de culparte por algo que no fue tu condenada culpa!" Levanto sus brazos y los bajo en frustración "Solo dime, Berenice, ¿Qué rayos hubiéramos podido hacer en aquel entonces? ¡Muy apenas pudimos las cuatro contra uno hace apenas unos momentos. UNO! Y ni siquiera era real, solo era una maldita representación de nuestros miedos." Snape se notaba tenso. Si acaso hubo un ataque mortifago en la tierra natal de esas chicas iba a tener que investigarlo. ¿Que había ahí que le interesara al Señor Oscuro? Miro a Mcgonagall, su rostro mostraba que se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.  
Harry, Ron y Hermione habían luchado en el ministerio contra mortifagos el año pasado cuando se dio a conocer que Voldemort había regresado. Pero eso no se comparaba en lo mas mínimo al horror que debieron sentir cuando solo tenían seis años. Ver a sus familiares morir de las formas más horribles. Los chicos no podían imaginarse perder a sus familias de esa manera tan horrible.  
"Creo que... hice bien en venir aquí" Dumbledore iba entrando al aula Luna venia atrás de el "La señorita Lovegood dijo que sentía malas vibras viniendo de el aula. La última vez que no hicimos caso a las advertencias de un alumno... pasaron cosas... lamentables." Veía las ropas exóticas de las chicas con curiosidad. Ya después les preguntaría que significaban o que representaban.  
"Bueno, ya que estamos todos los requeridos aquí, empecemos con el ritual" Sugirió Kaan'sak  
"¿Que clase de ritual?" Inquirió Dumbledore a la serpiente blanca en el brazo de Izel.  
"Nada peligroso, solo veremos en tercera persona el recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace diez años" La serpiente parlanchina movió su cabeza para estirar sus escamas. "Es necesario, que no se paralicen cuando se enfrenten de nuevo a uno o varios de esas personas. Parecerá que estamos ahí, veremos, escucharemos y oleremos todo, pero no podremos interactuar con nada ni nadie"  
"Si nadie está en desacuerdo... Por mi no hay problema, con gusto participare si eso ayuda a las jovencitas. ¿Severus? ¿Minerva?" Mcgonagall asintió, Snape también, más que nada porque quería ver si reconocía a algún mortifago de el ataque. Luna y el trío dorado también aceptaron.

**¿Pesadillas o recuerdos?**

"Como se supone que empezaremos el ritual" Pregunto Snape a las chicas.  
"El ritual debe ser llevado a cabo por la persona con los recuerdos, en este caso, nuestra Dama Oscura Izel" Contesto Berenice de manera burlona por haber sido puesta en su lugar por Izel. Harry se atraganto con su saliva al escuchar eso."Los posee y con lujo de detalles"  
"¿Dama... Dama Oscura?" Pregunto el chico que había vivido. Era el mismo título que usaba el que no debía ser nombrado... Claro solo que en términos femeninos.  
"Chiste local" Comento Izel tratando de desviar la conversación.  
"Bueno bueno, basta de palabrerías, empecemos con el ritual que estoy impaciente" Se quejo Kaan'sak "Izel cuenta los recuerdos y di al final _e'es_ _kahatsa' _Muéstrame el recuerdo cuando estés lista."

Izel empezó a contar:

"Iba corriendo por la rivera cuando a lo lejos divise  
Pilares de humo que se alzaban hacia los cielos sin temer.

~  
Mire a mis amigas, éramos niñas y rápido corrimos a ver.  
Preocupación nos abrumaba, pues por esas andadas, nuestras familias solíamos tener.

~  
Llegamos a la aldea  
Lugares envueltos en llamas  
Luces verdes robando  
La vida de las personas

Gente vestida de negro  
Sus rostros una parca de plata  
De sus brazos salía el verde destello  
Que a todos la vida robaba.

~  
Levantamos la mirada hacia el cielo  
Solo para horrorizarnos al ver  
Una serpiente y un gran cráneo negro flotando sobre la rivera

~  
La gente de negro nos vio  
Corrieron a nuestra posición  
Un destello verde ilumino  
pero algo lo bloqueo

~  
Una enorme bestia desde nuestras espaldas, hacia esa gente se abalanzo.  
Al rostro de perro y su cuerpo de humano la luz verde envolvió  
Y de forma violenta y sin emitir ruido hacia el suelo se desplomo

~  
La miramos con sorpresa, la bestia era un nahual.  
Los de negro estaban perplejos, decían :"No hay luna llena"  
El Nahual se levanto y con furia el les hablo: "El guardián de estas tierras soy yo y el verdugo también yo soy.  
Han pecado contra el señor del sol y la pena es la ejecución"

~  
Tan grande como una casa, velozmente el nahual se movió.  
Uno por uno con precisos zarpazos a todos los de negro degolló.  
Cuando acabose irguió su espalda y hacia nosotras se volvió.  
Su mirada antes tan llena de furia se suavizo.

~  
De la nada se arrodillo, y de nuevo el hablo:  
"Son lo único vivo que quedo, desde ahora soy su protector y Aantacoatl "  
Me pueden llamar" "

Izel suspiro. Cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir y con toda la calma del mundo pronuncio las palabras _e'es_ _kahatsa'_ Y todo alrededor de la sala cambio. Un día soleado, rodeados de verdor por doquier. Un paisaje hermoso. Todos los londinenses se quedaron sin habla por la belleza del lugar.

"Bueno... Revivamos nuestros infiernos chicas" Fue todo lo que dijo Berenice.

Cuatro niñas venían corriendo hacia ellos y prácticamente los atravesaron. La más alta de ellas traía consigo una guitarra colgando en su espalda. La que parecía la menor de las cuatro traía consigo lo que se asimilaba a un cuaderno. La mas pálida no dejaba de temblar aun con las ropas pesadas que llevaba encima, algo raro para todos pues el día parecía agradable. La otra de las niñas la mayor, al parecer, iba molestando a la que temblaba sin parar. Llevaban ropas parecidas a las que las mayores estudiantes de hogwarts traían puestas desde la batalla con el boggart, solo que estas eran blancas. Kaan'sak aconsejo que las siguieran.

"Oye, Izel, cualquiera diría que eres rara" Comento la mayor "Hace mucho calor, ¿cómo puedes tener frio?"  
"No sé, mi abuela no deja de decir que su tatarabuelo era un nahual del tipo reptil y que parece que yo también lo seré" Seguía tiritando "Te lo juro, ayer me hizo tomar el sol junto con la tortuga que tenemos. Fue ridículo." Comento mientras seguía caminando. "En fin, ¿Cristina que es ese lugar que nos quieres mostrar?"  
"Mas bien es algo que mi hermana me pidió que hiciera, ha estado muy rara esta mañana, dijo que tuvo un sueño muy feo y que no nos quiere en el pueblo hasta el anochecer" La pequeña con el cuaderno movió su mano libre al aire haciendo una seña despreciativa.  
"La última vez que no le hicimos caso, Berenice se cayó por unas escaleras y corto en la rodilla" La niña con la guitarra comento sin dejar de seguir a Cristina que lideraba el trayecto.  
"Irelia, no me lo recuerdes que me duele el estomaguito" Se quejo la versión infantil de Berenice.

Siguieron caminando detrás de sus versiones infantiles hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un rio. Irelia niña descolgó la guitarra de su espalda se sentó en una roca y empezó tocar notas al azar. Las otras infantes empezaron a sugerir canciones para cantar.  
"Eran unas niñas muy dulces" Comento Mcgonagall caminando junto con el grupo "Se han convertido en unas jovencitas muy capaces" Las chicas asintieron en silencio.  
"Parece ser que son horas de la mañana, ¿vamos estar aquí hasta el anochecer?" Pregunto Ron  
"Por supuesto que no impertinente cabeza de zanahoria" Siseo Kaan'sak desde el suelo y tomando su verdadero tamaño se alzo a la altura del rostro del pelirrojo y lo olio con su lengua. Ron abrió los ojos en grande. "Estamos en el mundo de los recuerdos, el tiempo aquí no pasa igual que en el mundo real. Cuando todo esto termina no habrán pasado más que unos cuantos minutos... Ah... te recomiendo ducharte hueles mal." El pelirrojo asintió violentamente.

"¡La razón de los Caligaris!" Grito la versión infantil de Berenice. Irelia pequeña empezó a tocar y todas comenzaron a cantar"  
_' Quería evitar el amor  
y la vida color de rosa  
obviar cosas del corazón  
y poder hablar de otra cosa.'  
_Las niñas se sentaron al rededor de Irelia mientras tocaba la guitarra.

_Quería evitar la pasión  
y esos pasajes que se pintan  
cuando la obsesión y el deseo  
te alteran por una imagen femenina_

_Pero da la casualidad,_  
_que esa alteración ya la tengo_  
_por eso tantas sensaciones_  
_que tengo en el pecho_  
_ignorarlas no puedo_

_Vos sos esa simple razón_  
_por la que volví a sonreír_  
_por la que levanto la vista y veo lindo el cielo_  
_aunque esté todo gris._  
_...aunque este todo gris..._

_Te juro que ya me rendí_  
_porque aunque lo busque y lo busque_  
_no puedo creer que de vos no exista algo que no me guste._  
_El sábado que te besé_  
_te hubiera tenido hasta el lunes_  
_no supe que inventar para que no se vaya_  
_de mis manos tu perfume_  
_Ya ves no me queda otra opción,_  
_no pude evitar el amor,_  
_ni siquiera consigo pensar en algo que no tenga_  
_que ver con vos._

_Vos sos esa linda razón_  
_porque siempre quiero volver_  
_para agradecerte porque_  
_lo que ayer me dolía hoy dejó de doler._  
_me dejo de doler...'_

"Ay, pero como te gustaba esa canción Berenice, no dejabas de cantarla" Se rio Cristina "Y de paso nos la pegaste a nosotras" La miro con desdén.  
"Que te puedo decir, las cosas que me hacían feliz, tenía que compartirlas. Por eso obligue a mi primita favorita a aprenderla" Sonrió mirando a Irelia.  
"Que Slytherin de tu parte" Comento Snape. Estaba disfrutando de la canción pero no iba admitírselo a nadie. Volteo a ver a Dumbledore, este estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Hermione, Ron y Harry la tarareaban junto con Mcgonagall.

Se escucho el sonido de algo golpeando contra el agua del rio. La música paro. Todos vieron hacia el rio. Cristina e Izel pequeñas sacaron sus cabezas de hacia la superficie del agua. Berenice estaba riendo sin parar, las había arrojado al rio.  
"¡EL AGUA ESTA FRIA!" Grito Izel "¡Muy fría!" Salió lo más pronto posible del rio y se puso directamente bajo los rayos del sol no dejaba de temblar. "Berenice Malvada"  
"Mi libreta está hecha un desastre" Dijo Cristina sacudiéndose el agua lo mas que pudo. "Eres una malvada Berenice"  
"Perdón... No lo volveré a hacer JAJAJA" Comento burlonamente la niña.

Irelia se puso de pie. "Oigan... Miren allá rumbo al pueblo" La pequeña apunto con su dedo mientras aseguraba su guitarra a su espalda. Humo se alzaba a la distancia, negro. Todos miraron en esa dirección.  
"Deberíamos ir todas a casa" Comento Izel "Yo me adelanto" Salió corriendo "Las veré de rato"  
"Nuestras familias se juntaron para celebrar algo Berenice y yo nos vamos a casa. Deberías hacer lo mismo Cristina" Salieron corriendo las tres y en un punto se separaron.

La escena se oscureció. Harry y los de mas se asustaron.  
"¿Que está pasando, por que todo se pone negro? Pregunto Ron alterado mirando a la oscuridad. Hermione se había puesto nerviosa.  
"Sucede que estamos cambiando de un recuerdo general a uno individual" Comento Cristina "¿Quien de ustedes está familiarizado con las bases de datos muggles?" Hermione levanto su mano "Bueno, en términos muggles computacionales, Izel es una base de datos de recuerdos viviente. No solo los suyos sino también de otros. Eso lo logra por medio de el contacto físico. A veces los recuerdos son tan intensos, que su mente los interpreta como reales, de esa manera es capaz de adquirir también, cicatrices y tatuajes"  
"Estas diciendo que, si me toca o yo la toco, ¿tiene acceso a mis recuerdos?" Pregunto Snape palideciendo un poco.  
"No tengo acceso a ellos profesor, se genera más bien como un duplicado dentro de mi mente, desde que tiene recuerdos hasta el día del contacto."Snape parecía palidecer aun mas recordaba haber sostenido el brazo descubierto de Izel con su mano "Pero no soy de andar fisgoneando en recuerdos ajenos estén en mi cabezota o no, ni de contar secretos ni nada parecido. Así que pueden dejar de mirarme como si tuviera seis brazos para poder pasar al siguiente recuerdo." Cerró los ojos y lentamente los volvió a abrir "_E'es_ _kahatsa'"_

El escenario cambio, Berenice e Irelia corrían saltando rocas y ramas caídas. Llegaron a una casa en llamas, se oían gritos dentro, Berenice intento entrar por la puerta no podía una fuerza invisible se lo impedía. Se empezó a desesperar. Irelia solo veía contemplativa la casa negando con la cabeza.  
"¿Por qué, Por que no puedo entrar?" Volteo a ver al rededor y vio el violín que había olvidado esa mañana recostado en una roca dentro de su bolsa, lo tomo y lo colgó en su hombro.  
"Irelia, Berenice, ¿Son ustedes?" La figura de un hombre apareció en la entrada. "¿Donde están sus amigas?"  
"Fueron a sus casas tío." Comento Irelia de lo más calmada. Mirando tristemente como las manos de su tío, el padre de Berenice tocaban una barrera invisible sin posibilidad de atravesarla.  
"Vayan a buscarlas, corren peligro y cuando las encuentren salgan corriendo del pueblo. Gente enmascarada y de negro mato a toda nuestra familia que estaba reunida aquí con una luz verde. A mí me golpearon y me dejaron aquí sin poder salir." Comento tristemente el hombre que mostraba tanto los rastros de Irelia como de Berenice en su rostro.  
"¡Papa, no podemos dejarte aquí! ¡No te volveré a ver!" Grito Berenice.  
"¡Mi destino esta sellado¡ Cumplan la última voluntad de un hombre a punto de morir. Por favor" Lloro el hombre poniéndose de rodillas y dejando caer su frente contra la barrera invisible en un claro signo de derrota. Berenice pego su frente contra la de él.  
"De acuerdo papa..." Lloro Berenice." Te echare mucho de menos"  
"Tío, mis padres... ¿Sufrieron?" Pregunto Irelia su rostro serio.  
"No, murieron en paz con la luz verde" El hombre bajo la vista, Irelia cerró los ojos. "¡Ahora hagan lo que les dije!" Grito el hombre.  
Las chicas asintieron llorando y salieron corriendo de ahí dejando a su familiar a una muerte segura. Sin hablar hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde decidieron separarse.  
"Yo voy a casa de Izel" Dijo Berenice, tu ve a casa de Cristina, nos vemos aquí cuando las encontremos. Irelia asintió sin hablar y salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones.  
El recuerdo termino y todo se puso negro de nuevo alrededor de todos.

Los londinenses estaban mudos. Presenciar al boggart era una cosa. Ver los hechos en primera fila era algo muy diferente. Hasta Luna se mostraba perturbada. Snape por su doble trabajo como espía mortifago estaba más habituado a esas escenas, pero eso no quería decir que le fuera indiferente. Se habia arrepentido de 'torturar' a las extranjeras con el boggart, lo que supuso que seria algún miedo bobo, termino siendo una completa pesadilla.  
"Estoy segura... que hubiera podido romper esa barrera con mis habilidades" Dijo Berenice. Sus nudillos blancos.  
"Como dijo Izel antes de empezar este ritual, si hubiéramos luchado contra esas personas en aquel entonces, no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad" Recalco Irelia seria.  
"Concuerdo con su prima, señorita Garza. Cumplieron la última voluntad de su padre que también era el tío de la señorita Palomo. Hicieron lo correcto. No deben sentirse culpable por eso." Intervino Dumbledore para calmar a Berenice quien asintió con la cabeza. Irelia lo vio con una mirada aliviada. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era lidiar con uno de los arranques de Berenice.

Todos se giraron a Izel quien estaba esperando la señal para continuar. La serpiente blanca de ojos rojos, Kaan'sak con su tamaño ridículamente grande estaba enrollada a su alrededor reposando su cabeza en el hombro. Izel se la acariciaba con la mano enguantada.  
Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima a Izel. Sus ojos abiertos como platos negros, mientras un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo. Esa escena, esa posición, esa acción, la había visto antes en nada más y nada menos que el mismo Lord Voldemort. Y ¿Como era que la había llamado Berenice antes? ¿Dama Oscura? Dio un paso hacia atrás y busco con la mirada a Dumbledore, quien también observaba intrigado a Izel mientras acariciaba su larga y gris barba.

"Supongo que puedo proseguir" Comento Izel sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Kaan'sak. Hizo un gesto de disgusto y pellizco la piel de la serpiente tirando de ella arrancando algo con sus dedos enguantados.  
"¡Argh! ¡Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?! " Siseo la serpiente enojada.  
"¿Enserio, Kaan'sak? Osas pedirle a Ron que se duche, ¡y tu tienes parásitos!"Le mostro a la serpiente lo que había arrancado de su piel. Kaan'sak siseo ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo un gesto muy humano de disgusto."Creo que quien necesita un baño eres tú, no Ron"  
"Oye oye, no tengo brazos, hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo" Dijo la serpiente en su defensa "Aparte ¿qué clase de dueña eres dejando que se me suban los parásitos? ¡Báñame! " Le respondió la serpiente haciéndose la ofendida.

Y así como la imagen de Lord Voldemort había llegado a su mente, desapareció después de presenciar esa escena un tanto ridícula donde una serpiente exageradamente grande se ponía a discutir con una muchacha de 16 años acerca de la higiene personal de la primera. Suspiro. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza con tanto estrés. Volteo a ver a Dumbledore quien lo miraba también y este negó con la cabeza sonriente. El viejo senil al parecer sabía que era lo que había pasado por su mente.

"Bueno siguiente recuerdo, de aquí en delante iremos rápido." Dijo Izel mandando a callar a la serpiente. Cerro sus ojos inhalo y exhalo abriéndolos lentamente. _"__E'es_ _kahatsa'"_

La negrura alrededor de todos dio paso a un paisaje verde y una casa. La versión infantil de Cristina iba entrando en la misma. Todos la siguieron. Y solo se quedaron observando.

"Lucia, ¿Donde estas? " Pregunto arrojando una prenda tradicional que se había quitado a una silla. "Pasa algo raro en el pueblo, vi muchas luces verdes y escuche muchos gritos"  
"Ah, acá estoy, Cristina," Se oyó la voz de una mujer "Hablaba con este hombre. Me contaba cosas de su país" Apareció por una puerta que daba a la cocina, seguida de una persona vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, su rostro cubierto con mascara plateada en forma de calavera. "Me preguntaba de leyenda y de magia antigua para levantar a los muertos" Comentó Lucia sonriente "Pero eso deberá preguntárselo a algún nahual anciano, esa magia es de taumaturgo oscuro. Solo la conocen ellos, los nahuales." Comento la muchacha de mirada soñadora.  
"Lucia, los nahuales no existen" Dijo la pequeña sin quitar la vista del hombre quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llego. "Te has estado juntando mucho con la abuela de Izel, ya esta incluso diciendo que Izel es un nahual"  
"Cristina, Cristina" Dijo la muchacha "Que no los hallas visto no quiere decir que no existan. No dejes de soñar, no cuesta nada" Sonrió.  
"No tengo tiempo para estupideces ni sandeces" Dijo el hombre de negro sacando una daga."No gastare magia en muggles inmundos" Tomo a Lucia por detrás tomándola de sorpresa causando que emitiera un quejido.  
"Oiga que está haciendo, suelte a mi hermana" Exigió la pequeña acercándose a ellos. El hombre no contesto y rebano el cuello de Lucia, quien si grito de dolor no se escucho debido a los gritos desesperados de Cristina pidiéndole que se detuviera quedando bañada en la sangre de su hermana.  
El hombre, esa parca plateada, tiro el cuerpo de Lucia al suelo y con una vara pequeña, lo hizo cenizas.  
"Siguiente en la línea..." Comento burlonamente el hombre acercándose a Cristina con esa vara de madera en alto. La niña solo caminaba hacia atrás aterrorizada. Un rayo rojo salió de esa vara hacia ella.  
La versión infantil de Cristina no supo ni como le hizo pero esa luz roja reboto en su brazo hacia otra parte de la habitación cuando se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos. "Ah... ¿pero que tenemos aquí?" Comento el hombre un tanto sorprendido pero sin dejar el tono burlón "No es una muggle, ¡Es una sangre sucia! Con más razón te desapareceré."  
"¡Desaparécete tu, pinche cabron!" Irelia había entrado en la casa. Sostenía la guitarra con ambas manos como si fuera una espada brillando en un color verde y recubriéndose de lo que parecían ser rocas. Si el mortifago no hubiese llevado mascara todos los presentes hubieran visto su cara de asombro al encontrar no solo una si no dos personas mágicas nacidos de padres sin magia al momento de que la guitarra reforzada con rocas se impacto contra su cabeza con toda la fuerza que una niña de 6 años completamente furiosa podía aplicar, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.  
"I... Irelia..." Fue todo lo que Cristina infantil logro decir. Irelia la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a correr con ella sin soltar la guitarra  
"Esas personas, esas parcas de platas, están por todo el pueblo matando a todos, mataron a mis padres y a los de Berenice y si no salimos de aquí nos mataran también. Berenice fue en busca de Izel. Tu hermana hubiera querido que vivieras, sigue corriendo, no te detengas." Cristina solo siguió corriendo, con la sangre de su hermana secándose en su rostro.

El escenario se puso negro de nuevo. Otra vez todos estaban sin habla. Eso había sido muy sangriento y cruel. Dumbledore noto que Cristina se lo tomo mejor que la furiosa Berenice.  
Era increíble la semejanza entre la hermana de Cristina y Luna. Ahora sí que no le sorprendía a Snape el qué Cristina no se separara de Lovegood.

Harry estaba estupefacto, el había visto morir a su padrino Sirius, y le dolió mucho y le seguía doliendo en el alma. Pero Sirius no sufrió, ni fue torturado al morir. Todos habían sido afortunados en la lucha del ministerio... Incluido Sirius.

"Prosigue Izel" Se escucho la voz seria de Cristina retumbar en esa oscuridad vacía, pero a la vez reconfortante para la extrañeza de los londinenses.  
"¿Estas segura?"  
"Cien por ciento"  
Izel de nuevo inhalo cerrando los ojos. Los abrió y exhalo para decir esas palabras. _"__E'es_ _kahatsa'"  
_Y la oscuridad alrededor de ellos dio paso al recuerdo.

La pequeña Izel caminaba temblando hacia una casa de madera.  
"Berenice torpe, de por si tiemblo por frio y ahora toda empapada mas" Refunfuño la niña entrando la casa. "Abuela ya estoy acá" Paso por un umbral que daba a lo que parecía una cocina y vio a su abuela en el suelo. "¿Ay, abuela que te paso?" La niña corrió rápidamente al lado de su abuela, tan preocupada que dejo de temblar mientas se arrodillaba en el suelo tratando de despertarla.  
"No tiene caso, su corazón era débil, no soporto la maldición cruciatus por más de un minuto" Un mortifago en mascarado y completamente de negro estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina. "Los muggles son tan débiles, ni si quiera pude sacar nada de información antes de que muriera."  
"¿Quien es usted? ¿Qué le hizo a mi abuela?" La niña se puso de pie mirándolo con un enojo muy notable. El hombre rio de manera profunda y cruel negando con la cabeza se puso de pie. Golpeaba la palma de su mano ligeramente con una varita.  
"Quien soy no importa, no vivirás para hacer algo con esa información de todos modos pequeña" Rio "Me divertiré un rato contigo" Apunto la varita a la niña "Te mostrare que le hice a tu abuela ¡Crucio!"

La niña cayó al suelo gritando y abrazando su cuerpo. Después de varios minutos el hombre bajo la varita."Eres más resistente que esa miserable anciana." Izel se puso de pie, sangraba por la boca, se había mordido el interior de su mejilla."¿Me pregunto qué tan resistente? ¿Por qué no probamos un hechizo que me enseño un compañero?"  
"¿Que rayos es lo que quiere?" La niña le pregunto al borde del colapso.  
"Solo entretenerme un poco ¡SECTUMSEMPRA!" Izel se tiro al suelo pero todos vieron como su antebrazo derecho fue alcanzado por la maldición apareciendo varios cortes pequeños en el. El mortifago dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, su lenguaje corporal demostraba que estaba sorprendido."El ataque debió haber hecho tu brazo picadillo..."

Izel mayor despego la vista de la escena unos momentos y removió su guante derecho que llegaba hasta el codo para ver las cicatrices. "Ridículamente resistente aun sin escudo permanente en ese entonces" Dirigió de nuevo su vista a la escena.

"Suficiente con esta charada" El mortifago le volvió a apuntar con la varita "Avada ke..."  
"¡TU MADRE CABRON!" El Mortifago no pudo terminar su maldición por que Berenice entro corriendo y con su violín le pego detrás de la rodilla haciéndolo caer en la otra rodilla.  
"¡Maldita chiquilla, Te voy a matar!" Gimió el hombre en dolor. Berenice volvió a alzar el violín para golpearlo y este comenzó a brillar de color dorado. "Ustedes no son Muggles..." Y eso fue lo que alcanzo a decir el hombre de negro antes de salir disparado de un golpe con violín y chocar contra la pared más cercana con un enfermo 'TUD'  
Izel se quedo parada viendo a su amiga "Mi abuela está muerta"  
"Si nos morimos no podremos llorar,¡¿Qué esperas, hay que salir de aquí?! ¡Córrele! hay de esos tipos por todo el pueblo!" Las chicas salieron corriendo de la casa.  
"A donde vamos Bere" Pregunto Izel sin dejar de correr.  
"Al cementerio"  
"¿Pero por qué ahí?" Pregunto Extrañada  
"Esas parcas de plata, están matando a todos, ¿qué mejor lugar para escondernos que uno lleno de muertos?

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una intersección en la que les esperaban Irelia y Cristina.  
"¡Al cementerio, al cementerio!" Les grito Berenice sin dejar de correr apuntando al norte. Las chicas la siguieron sin rechistar.

Corrieron por algunos minutos, sin pararse, por nada del mundo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para ellas divisaron las lapidas en un campo abierto.  
"Debemos entrar en la tumba del rico del pueblo, podemos escondernos ahí" Dijo Cristina "Es como una casa pequeña para el muerto"

Llegaron al cementerio. Todas estaban agotadas y jadeaban por el esfuerzo a excepción de Izel quien miraba en dirección al pueblo. Y lo vio... Sobre el pueblo flotaba una señal de humo en forma de cráneo con una serpiente saliéndole de la boca.  
"Oigan, miren al cielo..."  
Todas voltearon "¿Qué rayos significa eso?" Pregunto Berenice a nadie en especial.

"Es la marca tenebrosa, la señal de nuestro líder" Dos mortifagos estaban detrás de ellas, el que hablaba veía al cielo detrás de su máscara. El otro no dejaba de ver a las niñas y negar con la cabeza "Vinimos a buscar algo referente a una profecía pero aquí no hay más que muggles" Se encogió de de hombros "Encárgate de ellas, Lucius, considéralo tu iniciación"  
"Pero son solo unas niñas, no deben ser mas grades que mi hijo" Reclamo el otro.  
"LEVICORPUS" Grito el otro apuntando a una de las pequeñas al azar. Izel salió volando mientras se estrujaba contra la fuerza que la elevaba cada vez mas."Ya empecé el trabajo por ti. ¡Termínalo! No son más que unas sucias muggles." Con un movimiento de su varita, el mortifago deshizo el hechizo en Izel y esta comenzó a caer a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Sus amigas veían impotentes hacia el cielo.  
"¡Yo no quería esto! Entiendo que luchemos por una causa, ¿Pero matar niños que ni siquiera pueden defenderse?" Volteo a ver al cielo, y quedo boquiabierto "¿Que no solo nosotros los mortifagos podemos hacer eso?" Se quito la máscara por si estaba sufriendo alucinaciones por falta de oxigeno. Revelando sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio pálido.  
"¿Hacer qué?" El otro mortifago también volteo. "No me jodas..." Se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y presiono su varita contra el tatuaje que tenia ahí para llamar a los de más.

Izel comenzó a ser rodeada de un humo negro estando en pleno aire, no se asusto al contrario parecía agradecerlo. Su cuerpo se perdió dentro del humo y descubrió que podía controlar su dirección y ver mucho mejor. Centro su vista en el hombre que la había mandado a volar y se dirigió el a toda velocidad.

"¡La muy maldita se está dirigiendo a mí!" El hombre estaba sorprendido "¡Eso no es un muggle, es una condenada maga oscura sangre sucia versión miniatura!" Ni termino de decir eso fue impactado por la columna de humo negro tirándolo al suelo  
"¡Vamos a darle lo que se merece!" Grito Berenice, su violín brillando de nuevo comenzó a golpear al hombre con el. Irelia se le unió con su guitarra a la que se le adhirieron aun mas rocas. Cristina no supo ni cómo, pero con una energía que salió de sus manos evito que el hombre se moviera mientras las chicas lo golpeaban noto que tampoco el rubio podía moverse.

Irelia, Berenice e Izel estaban tan sumidas en golpear a ese hombre que no notaron el sonido de las apariciones de varios mortifagos tres en total hasta que Cristina les aviso. Los recien llegados levantaron las varitas apuntandolas. Ellas solo observaron a las personas.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" Gritaron al mismo tiempo, la luz verde mortal salió de las varita, pero nunca dio en las chicas. Una bestia enorme se interpuso entre ellas y la luz cayendo al suelo con un sonoro "TOMP"

Los mortifagos murmuraban entre ellos nerviosos."¡¿Pero cómo es posible? NO Hay luna llena!" Se escucho otra voz decir "¡Olvida la luna llena, ni siquiera es de noche!"  
La bestia tenia rasgos de lobo y humanos también. Estaba vestido con ropas parecidas a las de ellas solo que de color negras.  
"Rostro de perro, cuerpo humanoide" Dijo Cristina mientras observaba el cuerpo de la bestia. "Es un nahual, Lucia tenía razón y tu abuela también, Izel. Las ropas son negras... es un verdugo..."

El nahual se puso de pie con pesadez, miro a los hombres frente a el, al rubio, al que estaba golpeado en la tierra y a los tres que habían intentado atacar a las niñas. Y comenzó a hablar, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y tristeza.  
"Yo soy guardián de estas tierras. Y también soy el verdugo." Se irguió por completo era tan alto como una casa "Han asesinado, torturado, violado y maltratado a los habitantes de este pueblo. Pecado grave en contra del señor del Sol Quetzalcóatl. Y sus recuerdos los declaran ¡Culpables!" Rugió.  
"La maldición asesina le dio... No puede estar vivo..." Dijo con miedo uno de los hombres vestidos de negro. "¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?"  
"Para ustedes, seré su verdugo, la sentencia es la muerte para ustedes. Como verdugo tengo tres hechizos especiales: Tuux: que es mandar, Puedo ordenarles hacer lo que me plazca como castigo. Chi'ibal: Que es dolor... Puedo hacer que se retuerzan de un dolor que no viene de ningún lugar. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante... Kíimil: Que es Muerte..."  
Miro a uno de los tres hombres frente a el, y le apunto con su mano "Tuux" Dijo, y el cuerpo de el hombre se relajo completamente "¿Ves a ese hombre en el suelo?" Le pregunto apuntando al mortifago que las chicas estaban golpeando con furia hacia apenas unos minutos. El mortifago asintió con la cabeza. "Sácalo de su miseria" Ordeno el gran nahual. El mortifago apunto con su varita al hombre caído y de esta salió una luz verde. El hombre en el suelo dejo de respirar. "Ahórrame el trabajo de ensuciarme con tu sangre. Despáchate a ti mismo del mundo de los vivos" El mortifago apunto su varita a sí mismo, su brazo temblando y pronuncio las palabras de la maldición asesina 'Avada kedavra'. Su cuerpo cayo sin vida al suelo. "A ellos les fue bien, a ustedes dos... no les ira tanto..." Se dirigió a los otros dos hombres que habían atacado a las niñas. "¿Saben la tortura y humillación que una mujer sufre cuando es forzada?" Les dio tiempo de responder. No lo hicieron "Pero por supuesto que lo saben, les encanta sentirse poderosos para tener una tapadera de sus inseguridades" Los hombres estaban prácticamente temblando. El nahual los miro fijamente y pronuncio "Chi'bal" Se tiraron al suelo, gritaron convulsionándose. Los dejo así, viéndolos sufrir por lo menos unos 20 minutos hasta que sus cuerdas vocales estaban tan dañadas por el extenuante uso que ya no producían sonido. Lucius veía atónito con los ojos en grande. Parecía pensar que eso era lo que le esperaba."¿Qué se siente no tener el poder? Por lo que vi en sus recuerdos las mujeres murieron degolladas... ¿Han escuchado la frase 'Ojo por ojo... Diente por diente'? ¿No? Pues yo sí, y eso aplica aquí." Con un movimiento rápido de su brazo, sus gargantas fueron desgarradas por las garras del nahual, los hombres convulsionaron unos minutos mas y murieron.

El nahual volteo a ver a Lucius y le rugió en la cara haciendo que este gritara y callera de sentón al suelo. "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" Dijo el nahual "Aterraste a estas niñas, yo te aterro a ti ahora." Tienes suerte que no alcanzaste a hacer nada... Eres un buen hombre ¿Qué rayos haces en esa secta de asesinos?"  
"Yo... no tengo opción, mi padre era parte del grupo y eso se esperaba también de mi. Ahora que murió, no me puedo salir. Matarían a mi familia" Lucius sonaba derrotado  
"Entiendo, iré a la aldea de nahuales a llevar a las niñas, son taumaturgos, no habían nacido taumaturgos en más de dos mil años. Eres bienvenido a quedarte un tiempo antes de que tengas que regresar a tu amo" Se volteo a las niñas y para no parecer tan grande se encorvo y se arrodillo ante ellas "Son lo único vivo de la aldea que quedo. Me ofrezco a ser su guardián. Pueden llamarme Aantacoatl"

Todo se puso negro de nuevo. dejando a los Londinenses flotando en la oscuridad de nuevo.  
"¡Lucius Malfoy! "Casi grita Snape. "Estuvo desaparecido por meses hace diez años. "Regreso diciendo que estuvo secuestrado por nahuales" Se llevo la mano a la cabeza "Y nadie le creyó cuando explico que eran los nahuales. Ni siquiera yo. Quien iba a pensar que esas bestias salvajes existen. Y que peor aun pueden usar las maldiciones imperdonables"  
"Esa fue una historia que inventaron para que no lo castigaran tanto profesor. Ya sabe todos las parcas de Plata muertos y el único vivo. Se vería raro..." Comento Irelia  
"Los mortifagos buscaban información de una profecía, ¿de qué trataba esa profecía?" Pregunto Harry casi gritando también.  
"No lo recuerdo muy bien. Durante el tiempo que Lucius nos vivió con nosotros en la aldea nahual, no nos dijeron mucho de eso." Comento Cristina "Pero quizás Izel pueda mostrarnos el recuerdo en donde escuchamos" Sugirió Cristina.  
"Por supuesto que si, pero como no lo tengo clasificado deberemos ver toda una buena película de nuestras aventuras"  
"Eso sería muy entretenido" Dijo Dumbledore conjurando un recipiente con dulces "¿Dulce de limon?" Ofreció.  
"Por una vez... creo que necesito el azúcar" Dijo Snape Y tomo un puñado. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, haciendo sonreír a Dumbledore.

* * *

**¿Y Bien? ¿Les gusto? ... Espero que si... GALLETITAS PARA TODOS AHSAUHSUAHSHASUHAUSHUAS~!**

**Inspiración musical para este capítulo en general:**

**Rest calm- Nightwish**  
**Zombie- The cranberries**  
**La razon - Los Caligaris**  
**Archangel-Two Steps from Hell**  
**Immortal -Two Steps from Hell**

**Para el fragmento que Cristina lee del chilam balam me inspire en:**

**Reignite - Mass Effect/Shepard Tribute Song**

**A Contestar Review:  
****natyob****: **Gracias por el review, chica. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y si las chicas se están adaptando poco a poco a su nueva vida. En este capítulo se revela un poco mas de ellas.

**¡Si les gusto dejen un review! ¡Eso me da mas ganas que seguir que la montaña de galletas que esta debajo de mi cama!**

**Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solo para aclarar: YO AMO A MI BETA ADRIANASNAPEHOUSE, sin ella esta historia no sería posible. Muchas gracias dedicada a ti amore!**

**Nada que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece... /tristeza**

**Bueno aqui traigo otro capitulo mas. Espero que les guste. Se aceptan, dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones y amenazas de muerte (Respetuosas xD ) Sin mas preambulos les presento el siguiente capitulo de Profecías Culturales**

* * *

**De Nahuales y Magia Desconocida**

El recuerdo empezó justo donde se había quedado. El nahual Aantacoatl guio a las niñas y a Lucius por los intrincados caminos de la selva en la rivera. Llegaron a una cascada y tuvieron que meterse al rio para poder seguir al gran nahual. A las niñas el agua les llegaba casi al cuello, al rubio un poco arriba de sus muslos y al enorme nahual a las rodillas. Se detuvo frente a la cascada.  
"Solicito la respuesta para buscar la pregunta correcta" Dijo Aantacoatl frente a la cascada.  
"A amargura, arrepentimiento y culpa" Dijo una voz que salió de la nada. Poniendo nervioso a Lucius quien se puso en guardia sacando su varita. La voz hizo que Cristina se cayera, el agua cubriéndola por completo y las otras chicas miraran a todos lados asustadas.  
"¿A qué sabe el dolor?" Contesto la gran bestia con rasgos humanos y la cascada revelo la entrada a una cueva.  
Lucius estaba ayudando a Cristina a ponerse de nuevo de pie cuando El nahual les dijo que lo siguieran.

Entraron en la cueva oscura y con agua al mismo nivel que el rio. Llevaban tiempo caminando cuando otra bestia, no tan grande como Aantacoatl pero si muy intimidante se acerco a ellos. Piel peluda como la de Aantacoatl, de color amarilla con marcas negras circulares, rostro y colmillos de jaguar con expresiones humanas estaba cubierto en sangre.

"Oye, Aanta, llevo tiempo esperándote. Tengo prisioneros, les daría sentencia yo pero no estamos en guerra, eso solo puede hacerlo u ordenarlo un verdugo y yo soy un guerrero." Obligo a tres mortifagos a pasar frente a Aantacoatl empujándolos.  
"¿Que hicieron?" Pregunto el nahual de rasgos de lobo.  
"El de la derecha incendio una casa con gente viva dentro lo encontré corriendo por el pueblo humano matando con una luz verde a los civiles, el de el medio uso una habilidad parecida al Chi'ibal para torturar a una anciana quien murió por que su corazón no estaba ya en condiciones, lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo. Y el de la izquierda degolló a una muchacha de quince años frente a su hermana, también lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo pero el lugar era un baño de sangre."  
"Ejecútalos, pero espera a que mis invitados y yo salgamos de la cueva, las niñas no necesitan oír mas gritos. Buen trabajo Balam." El nahual que se hizo llamar guerrero asintió con una sonrisa y dejo pasar a Aantacoatl y sus invitados.  
"A ver... Ustedes tres y yo nos vamos a divertir" Comento el nahual jaguar mirando a los mortifagos con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro animal.

Llegaron a una aldea muy animada después de atravesar la oscura cueva inundada , había nahuales de todas las formas y tamaños y también humanos caminando. Los niños tanto nahuales como humanos jugaban unos con los otros sin prejuicios ni odio. Lucius tenía la boca abierta en 'O' al observar la escena, las chicas estaban con rostros llenos de asombro. El nahual que los guiaba noto la incomodidad de Lucius.  
"¿Sucede algo Lucius?" Le pregunto deteniéndose y girándose a él. Lucius parecía claramente intimidado."Puedes preguntarme lo que te agobia" Le comento el nahual para tranquilizarlo.  
"¿Por qué hay humanos si la aldea es de nahuales?"  
"Simple, no todos nacemos nahuales"  
"¿Pero por que los humanos siguen aquí?, ¿No deberían enviarlos al mundo humano para que no se avergüencen de ellos?" Insistió el rubio.  
"¿Por qué habríamos de hacer eso? La familia es la familia, siempre estamos orgullosos de nuestra descendencia sea lo que sea, a menos de que asesine o viole a alguien eso si es una vergüenza." Recalco el nahual. "Todos, tanto nahuales como no nahuales tienen las mismas oportunidades y son educados de la misma forma, no somos distintos, somos iguales, aunque los humanos no puedan usar magia, son tratados igual"  
"Es muy diferente a lo que me inculcaron de niño" Comento Lucius.  
"¿Quien te crio? ¿Alguien con complejo de superioridad?"  
"No tienes una idea" Le respondió el rubio sarcásticamente.  
"Sigamos, necesito presentar a las chicas para hacer la adopción de alma, y conseguir asilo para ti cabeza de solecito" El nahual continuo la marcha hasta llegar a una choza de madera cuya entrada era cubierta por lo que parecía una sabana con decoraciones en forma de espirales cuadrados. Aantacoatl levanto la sabana para que Lucius y las niñas pasaran. El entro después de ellos y les hizo sentarse en unos tapetes que estaban alrededor de una fogatada que estuvo prendida no hacía mucho tiempo.

Entro un nahual que parecía ser anciano. Cuerpo humanoide, rasgos animales de toro, largos cuernos que apuntaban al cielo. Se le podría considerar un minotauro. Se sentó frente a ellos e inclino la cabeza hacia el frente como gesto de bienvenida.  
"Verdugo Aantacoatl"  
"Anciano Xiibil Wakax" Respondió Aantacoatl inclinando la cabeza hacia el frente también.  
"¿Que te trae por aquí hijo? ¿Tiene que ver con tus acompañantes?" Aantacoatl asintió con su cabeza.  
"El señor Lucius necesita asilo por unos meses antes de volver a sus tierras. Y quisiera la adopción de alma para estas niñas, son taumaturgos, anciano"  
"¿Taumaturgos dices?" Los ojos del nahual anciano se abrieron como platos y miro fijamente a cada una de las niñas "No habían nacido en más de dos mil años" Hizo aparecer cuatro esferas transparentes pequeñas y le dio una a cada una de las niñas quienes las tomaron tímidamente. Abrieron los ojos en grande cuando dentro de las esferas apareció una pequeña llama de color. Un color diferente para cada una. La llama dentro de la esfera de Irelia brillo verde, la de Berenice de un color dorado, Cristina veía una llama azul danzar en su esfera. La esfera de Izel contenía una llama negra grande y una más pequeña girando alrededor de la grande.  
"Pequeñas, la llama dentro de la esfera representa su alma y su estado. Solo se aparece cuando el portador de la esfera es taumaturgo. El color de la llama representa su color de alma y los elementos a los que está vinculada. Verde para Naturaleza y Tierra, Dorado para Luz y Sol, Azul para el Cielo y el Agua, y Negro para Oscuridad y Sombras"  
"Hay algo raro con mi esfera señor Xiibil Wakax, hay dos llamas una más grande que otra, no es como las de las demás" Comento Izel  
"Eso significa que... Tu alma está fragmentada... Dime ¿Has matado a alguna persona?" Pregunto el anciano nahual. La niña negó con la cabeza "Entonces, los acontecimientos de hoy fueron tan duros para tu alma que se fragmento. Podemos hacer dos cosas, dejarlo así o... conseguirte un contenedor de fragmentos de alma, un ser vivo de preferencia. ¿Quieres un contenedor de almas?" La chica asintió con la cabeza.  
"Anciano Xiibil Wakax, ¿eso significa que accede a hacer la adopción de almas?" Pregunto Aantacoatl.  
"¿Por qué habría de negártela, hijo? Me enorgullece que quieras darle hogar a estas chicas y guiarlas a hacer crecer sus habilidades" Dijo el anciano con voz que representaba felicidad y orgullo. " Y en cuanto al miembro de la secta, puede quedarse aquí pero bajo tu vigilancia, no queremos que sea confundido por los guerreros como un hostil... ¿O sí?" Aantacoatl asintió con la cabeza. Lucius se mostro muy intimidado.  
El anciano se levanto y comenzó a hacer movimientos con los brazos y sus manos mientras decía unos canticos. Luces rodearon a las niñas y se unieron a la luz que rodeo a Aantacoatl sellando un enlace de alma.  
"Acabo de unir sus almas en un enlace del tipo parental. Aanta, creo que tienes que conseguir un recipiente de fragmentos de alma para la taumaturgo oscuro y de ser así, iníciala en entrenamiento de verdugo cuando aprenda lo básico de sus poderes y complete su entrenamiento de guerrero con Balam"  
"Tengo el recipiente perfecto para ella anciano Xiibil Wakax"  
El anciano sonrió tiernamente, se levanto y se retiro.

Después de la reunión con el anciano minotauro, Aantacoatl guio a sus invitados a lo que parecía ser su residencia. En el camino se encontró con el mismo nahual jaguar a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo refunfuñando.  
"Rayos, ¿Por qué la sangre es tan difícil de quitar del pelaje?" Se quejo mientras se lavaba los brazos en el agua dejando correr un torrente rojizo.  
"Balam... " Llamo la criatura de aspecto lobezno  
"Ah, hola Aanta, ¿Cómo va todo?"  
"Muy bien, de hecho, te presento a tus futuras aprendices" Señalo a las cuatro niñas "Esta es Berenice, taumaturgo dorado, y ella es Cristina, taumaturgo azul, esta es Irelia taumaturgo verde y ella es Izel taumaturgo oscuro, Y este es Lucius actualmente está bajo mi protección hasta que requiera irse a su tierra" Las niñas sonrieron tímidamente hacia el nahual jaguar ensangrentado. Lucius hizo una mueca rara intentando sonreír para esconder su obvio miedo a la bestia amarilla frente a el que lo miraba despectivamente, como si quisiera partirlo ahí mismo.  
"Aanta... te das cuenta que... ¡Tenemos el equipo de batalla perfecto! ¡Con buen entrenamiento, juntas serán virtualmente invencibles!"  
"¿Ah si?" Pregunto Aanta rascándose la cabeza demostrando su ignorancia en ese asunto.  
"Ay, por el dios jaguar, Aanta, ¡es el equipo perfecto! El taumaturgo oscuro con su ridícula resistencia y hechizos sumamente molestos para distraer la atención del enemigo a su persona, el taumaturgo de la luz con sus ridículamente poderosos hechizos para atacar al enemigo mientras este se concentra en el taumaturgo oscuro, el taumaturgo azul con sus trampas para inmovilizar, cegar o mutilar al enemigo y sus hechizos de soporte para mejorar las habilidades de sus compañeros y el taumaturgo verde para curar las heridas que puedan sufrir sus compañeros en batalla, Aanta... ¡es el equipo de ensueño!" Le exclamo Balam mientras veía con emoción a las chicas.  
"Bueno, soy verdugo no estratega ni guerrero, se me excusa mi ignorancia" Levanto Aanta sus manos en defensa.  
"Excusas... Sera todo un honor ser su maestro, pequeñas" Hizo una pequeña reverencia "Ahora si me disculpan... tengo que sacarme esta cochina sangre de encima" Volteo a ver a Lucius con unos ojos de depredador poniéndolo nervioso y se arrojo al riachuelo para seguirse lavando.  
"Ya lo superara, Lucius, no te hará daño, sabe muy bien que tu no formaste parte en el asesinato de la gente de la aldea... Pero aun así no puede evitar sentir cierto resentimiento, estaba viéndose con alguien a quien asesinaron de una manera muy cruel" Le comento Aanta a Lucius.  
"¿Se estaba viendo con alguien que murió en el ataque? Eso explica porque me ve de esa manera" Aanta asintió con la cabeza viendo a Cristina tristemente.  
"A la chica, la degollaron frente a su hermana pequeña, para después calcinarla, vi cuando se arrodillo en el charco de sangre con el corazón roto" Suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Lucius de nuevo "Es un nahual fuerte y sabe bien que la muerte es solo el inicio de otra aventura. Pero bueno, sigamos a mi residencia" Aantacoatl siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a su casa.  
"Pónganse cómodos" Comento el gran nahual de apariencia lobezna mientras agitaba su cola de manera contenta "Izel, ¿podrías venir conmigo por favor?"  
La niña lo siguió a través de una puerta que daba a una especie de jardín trasero. Caminaron por unos momentos por un sendero en cuyas orillas había muchas plantas y árboles frutales que Izel no conocía y miraba con fascinación . Aantacoatl se detuvo al llegar a un montículo de tierra y comenzó a escarbar en lo que parecían escombros, ramas y restos de cascarones.  
"¿Donde está, donde está...? ¿Cómo es que algo de ese color se puede perder?" Murmuraba por lo bajo mientras arrojaba tierra a todos lados cayendo un poco en Izel. "¡Aquí esta!" Se giro con una pequeña serpiente blanca en sus manos."Mira esta serpiente, nació ayer, se supone que la liberaría con sus hermanas en su habitad. Pero no lo hice, su color no le permitiría sobrevivir en la naturaleza por más de un par de días." La miro a los ojos "Podemos usarla como tu contenedor de fragmentos de almas. Crecerá contigo, vivirá contigo, será tu pedacito de alma, tener un contenedor de fragmentos de almas tiene una ventaja que a la vez es una desventaja... No morirás ni envejecerás, hasta que sea destruido el contenedor." Izel abrió los ojos en grande.  
"¿No moriré?"  
"Hay una razón por la que no morí cuando me lanzaron esa luz verde" Apunto a una de las ramas de los arboles, un quetzal de tonalidad azul estaba ahí "Mira ese es Xik'nal y es mi contenedor de fragmentos de alma. La ventaja y desventaja de los quetzales es que son sinónimos de libertad, no pueden vivir encerrados. Nunca está conmigo pero siempre está conmigo por el enlace de almas fragmentadas" Volvió a mirar a la infante "Si aceptas guardar tu fragmento de alma en esta serpiente, no solo no morirás, si no que deberás ser entrenada como verdugo después de completar tus entrenamientos de taumaturgo y guerrero. Aprenderás a no juzgar por las apariencias, si no con hechos y los recuerdos de los que son acusados. Aprenderás que el bien y el mal no están representados por la luz y la oscuridad como todo el mundo cree. Sabrás que la luna puede calentar y que el sol puede acunar tus noches. Sabrás que los verdugos no buscamos venganza, buscamos justicia. Aprenderás a usar los castigos del verdugo cuando hallas entendido todo eso." La serpiente blanca en la mano de Aantacoatl se movía y observaba sus alrededores con curiosidad "¿Qué opinas pequeña? ¿Quieres aceptar la oportunidad que se te presenta?"  
"Si, señor Aantacoatl" El nahual sonrió tiernamente mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados.  
"Llámame solo Aanta, que estaremos juntos mucho tiempo y tus amigas también" Le entrego la serpiente blanca a la niña quien la tomo con cuidado."Empecemos, este no es un ritual que puedas hacer tu sola, así que lo hare por ti" La niña asintió con la cabeza.  
La mano derecha de Aantacoatl empezó a brillar de color gris."No te vayas a asustar. No te va a doler" Acerco su mano brillando de gris y presiono en el pecho de la pequeña. Su mano lo atravesó, Izel abrió los ojos en grande pero no se movió de su sitio. La mano Izquierda del gran nahual también empezó a brillar de color gris y comenzó a sacar su mano de el pecho de Izel cerrada en un puño. "¿Alguna sensación o dolor extraño?" Pregunto el gran nahual abriendo su mano cerrada frente a los ojos de la niña, revelando una pequeña luz negra. La niña negó con la cabeza observando fijamente la luz negra en la mano de Aanta."Mira tu fragmento de alma. Ahora vamos a guardarlo en la serpiente, ve pensando en un nombre" Junto las dos manos brillando en gris, sosteniendo el fragmento como si de agua se tratase y lo dejo caer en el cuerpo de la serpiente con sumo cuidado y este fue absorbido lentamente haciendo que rodeara a la serpiente de un aura negra. La manos del Nahual dejaron de brillar.  
"Kaan'sak" Dijo Izel  
"¿Serpiente blanca?" La niña asintió "Válgame la redundancia..." Sonrió Aanta.  
De nuevo negrura.  
"Y así fue como no me he separado de esta irresponsable durante diez años" Kaan'sak hablo e Izel rodo los ojos.  
"Ese no era el recuerdo" Intento callarlo Izel "Déjame buscar otro"  
Dumbledore se veía pensativo y miraba a Snape con una cara que decía 'Tenemos que hablar de eso'  
"¿No te puedes morir?" Pregunto Ron incrédulo.  
"Agreguemos eso a su ridícula resistencia" Se rio Berenice cruzando sus brazos.  
"Creo que no solo es eso... si Izel completo su entrenamiento de verdugo... Tiene la autoridad de castigar a los malhechores."  
"Así es Hermione, pero solo en nuestras tierras. En sus tierras la autoridad la tiene el ministerio de magia y las versiones de ustedes de los castigos del verdugos son severamente castigados por el ministerio" Le respondió Cristina."Bueno al menos eso nos dijo Lucius"  
"Lucius me advirtió que si alguna vez llegaba a pisar estas tierras, mantuviera mi magia al mínimo y que de preferencia no nos separáramos de nuestras varitas o canalizadores, ya que la magia sin varita es muy rara" Dijo Izel complementando. "Y el que no pueda morir, no significa que no me duela el dolor, aun conservo mi instinto de auto preservación... Puedo quedar incapacitada por semanas si el daño que recibo es muy grave"  
"¿Has recibido un daño tan grave que te deje incapacitada?" Mcgonagall pregunto saliendo de su asombro después de ver el recuerdo y poniéndose entre sus gryffindors y las extranjeras.  
"Aun no, pero se me explicaron todos esos detalles. Aanta me dijo que la inmortalidad duele"  
"Oye, Izel,¿ que no nos dijo Lucius algo de la profecía cuando te quedaste atrapada en tu forma nahual por semanas ?" Le pregunto Irelia pensativa.  
"¡Tienes razón!_ ¡__E'es_ _kahatsa!_"

* * *

**Profecias Culturales**

"¡No corras, Izel desplázate en las sombras!" Un Nahual con aspecto de jaguar supervisaba una sesión de entrenamiento de las niñas quienes ya habían crecido un poco, con los brazos cruzados. Izel evadió un ataque de Berenice convirtiéndose en sombras humeantes y moviéndose rápidamente detrás de ella para contraatacar con un ataque de energía oscura al momento de salir de las sombras. "¡Berenice no descuides la espalda!" Grito el nahual de aspecto de jaguar. Berenice gruño furiosa y se giro rápidamente para lanzar una energía dorada que dio en el pecho de Izel con un sonoro 'TUP' mandándola a volar por los aires lejos."Bueno eso es todo por hoy chicas, lo hicieron bien, esperemos a que regrese Izel para ver la extensión de sus heridas e Irelia la cure"  
"Berenice eso me dolió, eres ridículamente fuerte" Salió Izel detrás de unos arbustos frondosos. Todos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Que me ven?"  
"Creo que iré por Aantacoatl, Balam..." Comento Lucius sin poder desviar la mirada de Izel, cuyo rostro mostraba forma de serpiente con rasgos humanos, piel de escamas y placas exoesqueléticas verdes y una cola del doble del tamaño de su cuerpo.  
"Mueve las piernas hombre, ¡Muévelas!" Le grito a Lucius quien salió corriendo por Aanta.  
"Ay, pero que fea estas" Se rio Berenice. Izel se llevo las manos a la cara sintiéndola. Vio sus manos de cerca examinando las escamas. Suspiro.  
"La abuela tenía razón... Al final siempre tenía razón en todo..."

Aantacoatl examinaba a la pequeña Izel de cerca.  
"¿Dices que esto ocurrió cuando el ataque de Berenice le dio con todo en el pecho?" Lucius asintió con la cabeza."Supongo que por instintos defensivos tu cuerpo nahual protegió tu cuerpo humano"  
"Eso explica porque te la pasas temblando todo el tiempo, eres de sangre fría como las serpientes" Comento Cristina pensativa."Aunque creí que los nahuales nacían... no se hacían"  
"Todos tenemos un animal interno como guía. Los magos como Lucius pueden llegar a convertirse en el con mucho entrenamiento por que han perdido la comunión con su alma y su animal. Dependen mucho quizás demasiado de sus canalizadores o varitas, ellos lo llaman animago." Volteo a ver a Izel" Para nosotros, es un poco distinto, el animal y el humano se fusionan dando lugar a un ser hibrido que conocemos como nahual. Están los nahuales por nacimiento como yo y Balam por ejemplo, y los taumaturgos que logran la comunión con su alma y animal interno. En este caso Izel, en un par de semanas deberías volver a tu forma normal, aconsejo que aprendas a cambiar de forma a voluntad, es cosa de concentración, te servirá mucho para asustar a tus enemigos" Izel asintió.  
"De hecho, Lucius, palideció cuando me vio aun mas... No creí que eso fuera posible"  
"Lucius, cuando llego al pueblo con nosotras había comentado algo de una profecía. Quisiera saber ¿que tiene esa profecía que ver con nuestras tierras?" Pregunto Cristina "Digo, al menos merecemos saber eso después de todo lo que paso"  
"La niña tiene un punto Lucius, comienza a hablar, yo también tengo curiosidad por saber eso" Aanta se giro a ver a Lucius cuyo rostro se había tornado claramente preocupado y nervioso.  
"Bueno, creo que si... por lo menos merecen eso..." Lucius se llevo una mano a la cabeza en derrota "Hay una profecía... que dice: «_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..._»"  
"¿Pero qué tiene que ver esa profecía con nuestras tierras?" Pregunto Irelia "No dice nada que los mande a estos rumbos"  
"La profecía no estaba completa hasta hace poco..."Recalco Lucius para continuar " «_Y llegado el momento la luz y la oscuridad se entenderán y formaran una alianza con el cielo y la tierra, vendrán de un mundo de justicia y olvido, de valores morales puros inculcados en familia. Son el resurgir de la civilización perdida que predijo su propio final... Darán fin al reinado de terror de lo que ellas llaman las parcas de plata y su líder el Señor Tenebroso, Pues de su grupo la Oscuridad que el Señor Tenebroso tanto aclama como su victoria, será el verdugo quien murmurará sus tres castigos sobre su cuerpo para que el niño que vivió lo condene a su fin.» _ Y eso es todo lo que se "Lucius levanto sus manos y las mangas de el atuendo que Aanta le proveyó para su estadía se corrieron hasta los codos revelando un tatuaje de calavera y serpiente en su brazo izquierdo.  
"Interesante profecía..." Comento Aantacoatl pensativo  
"Curioso tatuaje" Dijo Izel y de la nada el recuerdo se detuvo y todos regresaron a la sala de prácticas de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras.

"¿Que paso por qué se detuvo el recuerdo?" Pregunto Harry Mirando a Izel quien se estaba quitando su guante izquierdo revelando el mismo tatuaje que se le vio a Lucius en el recuerdo, Harry abrió los ojos en grande. Ron palideció, Mcgonagall dio un paso hacia atrás claramente indignada, Hermione se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, Luna tarareaba una canción mientras veía con curiosidad el brazo que Izel acababa de descubrirse.  
"Ah... ¡Así que por eso se me hacia tan familiar. Es el mismo tatuaje que tenia Lucius!" Exclamo Izel a la nada.  
"Oye, ¿dónde te hiciste ese tatuaje?" Pregunto Berenice "No lo tenias cuando llegamos y no hay tatuadores en Hogwarts" Izel apunto a Snape quien se mostro molesto.  
"¿Yo? ¿Pero como osa acusarme de tal cosa López? Ni siquiera tengo el poder para hacer tatuajes mágicos ¡y mucho menos uno con significancia tan oscura como ese!" Berenice se echo a reír a carcajadas, sobándose la barriga."¡Si fuera de mi casa, estaría expulsada en estos momentos de Hogwarts!"  
"Garza, esto es sumamente serio, no le veo la gracia a esta situación" Le regaño la profesora Mcgonagall  
"¡Jajaja! Lo siento profesora es que... ¡Jajaja! Lo que Izel acaba de implicar al señalar al profesor Severus... ¡Jajaja!... Es que aquella vez cuando la regaño por los guantes y tomo su muñeca descubierta... ¡Jajaja!... Ella realizo una lectura de el con todos sus recuerdos... ¡Jajaja!" Siguió riéndose sin parar.  
"¡Y eso que significa Garza! ¡Aparte de que invadió mi privacidad claro esta!" Grito Snape apunto de sacudir a Berenice.  
"¡Jajaja!... Significa que... ¡Jajaja! ¡IZEL ELEVO LA FRASE 'TATUAJE MENTAL' A UN NUEVO NIVEL ...¡Jajaja!" Se tiro al suelo para seguir riéndose por la ironía de la situación.  
"Pero profesor, ni si quiera puedo controlar mi habilidad por eso siempre estoy cubierta de pies a cabeza y usted tomo mi muñeca descubierta. ¡Fue un accidente! Además, algo está mal con este tatuaje, lleva dos días sin dejar de arder ya empieza a ser sumamente molesto." Le dijo Izel algo alterada.  
"López, haga lo que haga no toque ese tatuaje..." Le advirtió Snape levantando las manos para intentar tranquilizarla. El sabía muy bien que significaba cuando el tatuaje ardía, el mago oscuro más temido llamaba a sus seguidores mortifagos, o ¿en este caso mortifago por accidente? De igual manera si ella terminaba frente al señor oscuro con sus recuerdos en su cabeza sin oclumancia, tanto ella pero sobretodo él y los planes de Dumbledore estarían acabados. Volteo a ver al ilustre director estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, seguramente tratando de sacar alguna ventaja de toda esta situación, no le sorprendería si encontraba algún uso para la extranjera como peón en esta ridícula guerra que acabaría por extinguirlos si no terminaba de una buena vez.  
"Bueno, ¿alguien nos puede explicar qué rayos significa eso del tatuaje y porque todos actúan como si fuera el fin del mundo?" Exclamo Irelia un tanto fastidiada.  
"Pero por que no le pregunta a su amiguita López, que ella tiene todos mis recuerdos y debe saber de sobra que significa" Refunfuño el profesor de cabellos negros.  
"El que tenga los recuerdos no significa que los vea todo el tiempo" Se defendió Izel.  
"¡Pero aun así los vio!"  
"¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Usted fue quien me sujeto del brazo!" Lo señalo con su dedo índice casi tocándole la nariz.  
"¡¿Y porque no dijo nada en ese instante?!" Le reclamo Snape a Izel perdiendo la paciencia por la irrespetuosidad de la gryffindor.  
"¡Por que no le di gran importancia! ¡Usted no es la primera persona que leo por accidente!"  
"¡Dígame una sola razón por la que no deba darle detención por el resto del año por su irrespetuosidad!"  
"¡Gah! ¡Ya no es molesto, es doloroso!" Exclamo Izel doblándose por el dolor y pegando su brazo a su pecho.  
"¡No se le ocurra tocar el tatuaje, López!"  
Cristina estaba olfateando el aire, Luna la imitaba "Oigan... Huele raro"  
"Si, como a carne quemada" Comentó Luna sin dejar de olfatear el aire.  
"Recomiendo que se calmen todos" Intervino al fin Dumbledore observando fijamente a Izel quien veía el tatuaje en su brazo que ahora estaba al rojo vivo. "¿Cuánto tiempo, lleva molestándole el tatuaje, señorita López, no el ardor si no cualquier sensación extraña que haya experimentado?" Se acerco a ella apoyando su mano en el hombro de Izel de manera reconfortante.  
"La primera sensación rara fue hace como dos semanas y las molestias fueron aumentando gradualmente hasta que hoy de la nada paso de ser una molestia a algo doloroso" Se acerco el brazo al rostro "Enserio... me están dando ganas de arrancarme ese pedazo de piel a mordidas" Otra punzada de dolor le recorrió el brazo haciéndole gritar un poco por el dolor "¡Gah! ¡Ya no aguanto más!" Para la sorpresa de todos cumplió sus deseos de morderse el brazo, pero al momento de que sus dientes hicieron contacto con la piel entintada el cuerpo de Izel pareció ser succionado en la nada, desapareciendo con un sonoro 'POP'  
"Ay, no..." Snape trataba de contener el aire. "Estamos muertos"  
"¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Voldemort la va a matar!" Grito Harry  
"¿Pero que podemos hacer, Harry?, ni sabemos donde esta Voldemort" Hermione trato de tranquilizarlo.  
"Una niña, frente al señor oscuro... De todas las cosas que podían pasar hoy... Ni siquiera es su culpa" Mcgonagall se lamentaba.  
"¡¿Alguien nos puede decir que acaba de pasar?! ¿Donde está nuestra amiga?, ¿Donde está Izel?" Exigió saber Irelia furiosa.  
El rostro de Dumbledore dejo atrás su semblante serio, para dar paso a la angustia y arrepentimiento.  
"Creo que... es mejor que pasemos a mi oficina, para explicarles todo"

Izel se sintió mareada después de que giro quien sabe cuántas veces a través del vacío. Agito su cabeza para restablecer su sentido del equilibrio y miro a su alrededor, no reconocía el lugar. Piso de mármol negro, detrás de ella una gran ventana que daba a un jardín muy bien cuidado. Unas criaturas encapuchadas rondaban por el jardín.  
"Kalan Mitnal" Murmuro por lo bajo al reconocer a los mismos guardianes del reino de Hunhau.  
"Bienvenida..." Una voz le llamo siseando haciéndola girar para ver a la persona que hablo."Aguantaste dos semanas de mi llamado eres la primera persona en lograrlo." Un hombre con rostro humano y facciones de serpiente se hallaba frente a ella. Completamente calvo, piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos crueles, iris de color rojo con pupilas como las de un reptil. "Aun que eso me hace preguntarme... ¿Quién eres? No te recuerdo, y no recuerdo haberte dado mi marca... ¿Como la obtuviste?" El hombre se acerco a ella imponiendo su presencia con la altura de su cuerpo tratando de intimidarla. Aun así Izel no contesto "Creo que te hice unas preguntas, ¡Contéstalas!" Exigió el hombre.  
"Mi... Mi nombre es Izel López, taumaturgo oscuro y también Verdugo, protegida del Verdugo nahual Aantacoatl, originaria de la rivera maya. La marca la obtuve por una habilidad involuntaria que poseo, que es lectura de recuerdos por tacto... a veces los recuerdos que obtengo mi cuerpo los interpreta como propios... Me he ganado cicatrices y en este caso un tatuaje mental por mas ridículo que se oiga..." Kaan'sak intento salir de debajo de sus ropas pero ella no lo dejo cruzando sus brazos para presionarlo contra su cuerpo, había visto a ese hombre en los recuerdos del profesor Severus y no le daba buena pinta. El hombre comenzó a circular alrededor de ella lentamente, varita en mano la observaba como un jaguar observaba a su presa.  
"Eso... se me hace muy difícil de creer. ¿Taumaturgo oscuro? ¿Verdugo? ¿Adquisición de marcas mágicas por medio del tacto? De todas maneras conozco a la persona que se divertirá un montón al sacarte la verdad" Comento el hombre con un semblante aburrido mientras veía con interés las ropas que Izel llevaba puestas, muy distintas a las normales. Quizás no mentía del todo.  
"¿Sacarme la verdad? No lo entiendo, he hablado con la verdad. Mi juramento de verdugo me prohíbe mentir." Le comento Izel rascándose la cabeza. Un gesto que había adquirido de su protector cuando se mostraba confundido.  
"¿Puedo ver tu varita?" El hombre extendió su mano hacia ella claramente esperando la varita.  
"Uhm...Ah, si el canalizador. Claro que sí, señor" Se empezó a buscar en las ropas "¿Donde lo deje?"  
El hombre arqueo la ceja. ¿Qué clase de bruja no tiene su varita siempre lista? Vio cuando algo blanco le acerco la varita a la mano debajo de sus ropas, eso llamo su atención.  
"Aquí esta" Izel dejo la varita en la mano casi esquelética del hombre quien la examino de cerca curiosamente. Negra, flexible, pero no reconocía ni la madera ni el núcleo.  
"No reconozco esta madera... ni su núcleo... ¿Te interesaría informarme de que está hecha?" Exigió el hombre " Y esta vez no mientas." Izel rodo los ojos, '¿_con qué clase de personas se junta este hombre que cree que todos le mienten?'_ Se pregunto.  
"La madera de mi canalizador es Chechem negro un árbol de la selva en la rivera maya. El núcleo es un colmillo de leche de jaguar negro"  
"Materiales exóticos... ¿No crees?" Agito la varita en el aire e hizo unos cuantos hechizos. "Buena respuesta a la magia negra, interesante..."  
"De donde vengo lo único raro es el jaguar negro... Solo nace uno de cada 8 cachorros. Los componentes son básicos para entrenamiento con magia oscura, permite el aprendizaje de nuevos hechizos y control del alma negra más rápidamente"  
Las puertas de la sala de mármol negro en la que el hombre e Izel se encontraban se abrieron después de unos segundos para dar paso a una mujer de cabellos alborotados y mirada enloquecida que mostraba un estado mental de dudosa estabilidad. El hombre sonrió.  
"¿Me llamo mi señor?" La mujer se acerco al hombre arrodillándose para besarle la túnica negra. Izel levanto la ceja _'¿Que acaso no hay nadie normal en estas tierras? ¡Hacen ver a Luna normal!'_  
"Bellatrix, justo a quien necesitaba... Nuestra invitada aquí, contesto unas preguntas que le hice con información dudosa" Apunto a Izel con la varita que tomo prestada.  
"¿Quiere que le saque la verdad, mi señor?" Pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa perturbadora de oreja a oreja.  
"Ya le dije señor, yo no miento, mi juramento de verdugo me lo prohíbe" Se defendió Izel. La mujer volteo a verla con mirada asesina.  
"¿Ta atreves a ser irrespetuosa con mi señor?" Gruño la mujer apuntando su varita a Izel. Izel trago saliva nerviosa _'¿Y ahora que hice? Rayos... Y creí que los fanáticos religiosos católicos estaban locos' _Se dijo Izel a sí misma"¡SECTUMSEMPRA!" Grito la mujer de ojos enloquecidos. Izel se tiro al suelo evitando el ataque el cual dio contra la pared detrás de ella haciendo cortes profundos en la roca.

Bellatrix se rio sonoramente al ver la cara su cara, aunque no se esperara que la niñita fuera lo suficientemente rápida para evadir la maldición. Izel se había puesto de pie y extendió su mano para gritar.  
"¡Naats canalizador Bellatrix!" La varita de Bellatrix salió volando de sus manos para terminar en la mano de Izel quien se sentía más segura pues sabía que los magos de estas tierras sin sus varitas eran tan peligrosos como un cachorrito de perro chihuahua amenazando con morder.  
"¿¡Que acaso quieres matarme!?" Le grito Izel indignada llevándose las manos a la cintura sin soltar la varita de Bellatrix. "Quizás las leyes de verdugo me impiden juzgarte en tus tierras, pero tengo todo el derecho de defenderme si se me ataca"  
"¿Pero cómo? ¡Devuélveme mi varita, mocosa!"  
"Incarcerus" Unas cuerdas salieron de la varita de Izel en las manos de el hombre y se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de Izel de manera casi dolorosa haciéndola caer al suelo pecho tierra.  
"Me gusta esta varita, responde muy bien a mis hechizos" Volteo a ver a la mujer de los ojos enloquecidos."Bellatrix, Bellatrix, ¿Cómo pudiste ser desarmada por una bruja sin varita?"  
"Mi señor, no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo" Intento explicarse la mujer, su vista enloquecida ahora enloquecidamente angustiada.  
"Crucio" La mujer prácticamente grito sus pulmones fuera. Izel se asusto, si ese hombre tortura de esa manera a su fiel seguidora a ella la iba hacer carne molida.  
"Kaan'sak, por favor localiza la escuela o cualquier otro lugar lejos y sácanos de aquí" Susurro angustiada.  
"¡Eso intento, eso intento, pero algo me impide sentir otros lugares fuera de aquí fácilmente!" Grito la serpiente blanca. Izel dejo caer su cabeza contra el suelo de manera dolorosa.  
"Serás mi perdición, con suerte ese tipo no te escucho por los gritos de esa loca. Baja la voz"  
"Perdón..." Los gritos de la mujer cedieron en ese momento, el hombre giro a verla y camino hacia ella  
"Hay tres formas de saber si dices la verdad, una es usando Veritaserum una poción que te hará decir la verdad siempre, otra es la legilimancia puedo entrar en tu mente y ver todos tus pensamientos con lujo de detalles y por ultimo... Puedo torturarte hasta que me digas la verdad.  
"¿Puedo escoger?"  
"No, ¡Crucio!"

"¿¡ME ESTAN DICIENDO QUE MI AMIGA, MI HERMANA, ACUDIO A LA LLAMADA DE UN MAGO ASESINO QUE RESULTA SER UNA ESPECIE DE ADOLF HITLER MAGICO!?" Exclamo Cristina golpeando el escritorio del director Dumbledore en furia quien miraba a las preocupadas extranjeras. Les había explicado quien era Lord Voldemort y todas sus hazañas. Obviamente estaban completamente histéricas.  
"Y usted nos hizo venir a esta escuela, amenazándonos con lo del ministerio de magia, que nos meteríamos en problemas porque 'por ser menores de edad no podíamos usar magia a voluntad' sabiendo muy bien el peligro que correríamos gracias a ese sujeto por no ser 'Purasangre' ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no hubiera metido su cuchara!" Grito Berenice.  
"Garza, se que está enfadada y preocupada pero no hay que perder el respeto" Intento tranquilizarla Mcgonagall.  
"¿Preocupada? Hemos perdido todo, ¡TODO!" Berenice pateo una pesada silla de madera de roble rompiéndola. Los pedazos salieron disparados con mucha fuerza. Snape por poco no esquiva una de las patas que salió disparada hacia el."Y ahora probablemente ya perdimos a un miembro de nuestra familia, gracias a él. No estoy preocupada, estoy ¡FURIOSA!" Berenice pateo uno de los pedazos de la silla de nuevo y fijo su mirada en Hermione quien parecía estar completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hermione analizaba la segunda parte de la profecía, el ataque mortifago en las tierras extranjeras, Los elementos que las extranjeras representaban según su color de alma...  
"Los elementos..." Hermione murmuro fijando su vista en Dumbledore. Ahora todo tenía sentido... ¡la profecia se refería a ellas! "Prefosor Dumbledore... Usted no las trajo aquí por lo del ministerio de magia, si no porque usted sabia de la profecía" Dumbledore suspiro pero no impidió a Hermione de seguir hablando. " 'La luz y la oscuridad formaran una alianza con el cielo y la tierra' La pelea contra el boggart Berenice es la Luz e Izel la Oscuridad, Cristina el Cielo e Irelia la Tierra..." Iba a continuar antes de ser interrumpida por Cristina.  
"Nuestra forma de pelear o al menos como se nos entreno para pelear, es con el concepto de que la oscuridad distraerá al mal para que la luz lo ataque con el apoyo del cielo y la salud de la tierra... Concepto creado por los mayas... quienes predijeron su propio final y de los cuales nosotras descendemos." Cristina volteo a ver al profesor Dumbledore "'Pues de su grupo la Oscuridad que el Señor Tenebroso tanto aclama como su victoria, será el verdugo quien murmurará sus tres castigos sobre su cuerpo para que el niño que vivió lo condene a su fin' Esta parte es un poco más difícil de interpretar... ¿Se refiere a nuestro grupo de taumaturgos? ¿A alguien de el lado del tal Lord Voldemort?  
¿Un poco de las dos? Pero... La única persona con completo control sobre la oscuridad, magia negra y que es verdugo también es Izel... " Snape se tomo del brazo gruñendo de dolor haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.  
"Me está llamando"  
"¿Tan poquito aguanta, profesor? Nuestra amiga duro dos semanas con las molestias" Se Burlo Berenice.  
"Ay, prima, recuerda que Izel es muy resistente, no te burles" Le regaño Berenice.  
"Tengo que irme, está enojado" Le dijo Snape a todos y salió casi corriendo de la escuela por los pasillos volteando a ver con su mirada asesina a cualquier desafortunado alumno que se le atravesara en su camino hasta que llego fuera de las rejas para aparecerse.  
"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda" Snape no pudo evitar murmurar por lo bajo cuando llego a su destino pues se oían los torturados gritos de una mujer. Ya los había escuchado antes en el fiasco del boggart; eran los de Izel.

_Wake up, Dead Boy  
Enter adventure-land  
Tricksters, magicians will show you all that's real  
Careless jugglers, snake-charmers by your trail  
Magic of a moment  
Abracadabra  
(Last Ride Of The Day -Nightwish)_

_n/a: Me pareció que esto tenía que ir aquí_

Camino rápidamente hacia la sala donde Voldemort se reunía con sus seguidores y un poco antes de que llegara a la puerta los gritos cesaron. No sabía si aliviarse o preocuparse aun mas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y después de unos segundos toco; a Voldemort no le gustaba que entraran de la nada en una de sus sesiones de tortura.  
"Adelante" Se oyó la fría voz de Voldemort detrás de la puerta. Suspirando abrió la puerta y lo que vio no estaba lejos de lo que se esperaba. Izel estaba tirada bocabajo inmovilizada con un Incarcerus a los pies de Lord Voldemort; parecía que llevaba un buen rato bajo los efectos de la maldición cruciatus por los espasmos involuntarios de sus extremidades. Escucho unos quejidos que no eran de Izel y al girarse se percato que eran de Bellatrix quien también había sufrido los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus.  
"Si te preguntas que hizo Bellatrix para ser castigada... Fue despojada de su varita por esta bruja aquí en el suelo... Mientras yo tenía su varita" Voldemort le mostro la varita de Izel; una varita muy rara, completamente negra y de mango tenía una escultura en piedra de Ónix con forma de dos personas sentadas espalda contra espalda, una esquelética y otra con rostro de algún gran felino. "¿Curiosa varita verdad, Severus? La magia oscura sale de ella con mucha facilidad"  
"Si, mi Señor, muy curiosa de hecho."  
"¿Profesor Severus?" Izel levanto el rostro del suelo con pesadez al reconocer la voz y vio directamente a los ojos negros de su profesor de defensa contra artes oscuras.  
"Silencio, López, si no desea tener un destino peor". Él le devolvió una mirada fría como el hielo y también más cruel que patear a un cachorro recién nacido. Ella, rindiéndose, desvió la vista de sus ojos hacia la ventana para observar a las criaturas que flotaban en el jardín... Le daban cierta calma.

Voldemort vio la interacción con interés. "¿La conoces, Severus?" Le pregunto moviendo perezosamente la varita de Izel en el aire.  
"Desgraciadamente sí, mi Señor, es una de las cuatro extranjeras que el viejo senil obligo a asistir a Hogwarts, su nombre es Izel López, Gryffindor" Remarco de manera despreciativa el profesor.  
"Ah, ya veo. ¿Alguna idea de cómo obtuvo mi marca, Severus? Le pregunte pero me dijo algo difícil de creer y ella juuuura que me dijo la verdad" Se burlo el hombre de piel blanca."Algo de juramento de verdugo"  
"Si, si se como sucedió. En cierta manera fue mi culpa; a la ilustre gryffindor se le olvido mencionar que posee una habilidad con la que puede ver recuerdos por tacto, según, a veces es tan fuerte que se le quedan cicatrices y tatuajes de la otra persona, en este caso la marca tenebrosa cuando la estaba regañando y la sujete por un brazo descubierto" Voldemort se quedo pensativo.  
"Entonces... al final de cuentas me decías la verdad..." Le dijo Voldemort a Izel quien levantaba su cabeza del suelo; sentía que pesaba horrores.  
"Llevo... la ultima... hora... diciéndole... nada más... que la verdad... señor" Jadeo Izel, tanto gritar de dolor le había dañado un poco la garganta.  
"Al final de cuentas... ya no importa... Pero al parecer estoy rodeado de lame botas poco confiables que no pueden siquiera mantener su varita en manos" Volteo a ver a Bellatrix de manera despectiva y luego a través de la ventana, había notado como le habían llamado la atención los dementores a la chica.  
Snape vio con horror cuando Voldemort empezó a abrir la ventana y llamo la atención de un dementor "No puede evitar ver que los dementores llamaron tu atención, ¿Por qué no ves uno de cerca?" El dementor se acercaba a la ventana poniendo sus manos en el marco de la misma.  
"Mi señor... La chica es cercana a Potter y sus amigos... Quizás le sea de utilidad, digo ahora que tiene su marca, no es que le chica tenga otra opción más que obedecerle" Sugirió Snape tratando de salvarle el cuello a la muchacha que tuvo el infortunio de conocer al mago mas sádico que el mundo mágico había producido. Se pregunto si condenarla a una situación parecida a la de el valía la pena...  
"¿Ah, sí?" Le pregunto Voldemort interesado a Snape mientras el dementor se acercaba a Izel quien lo veía con fascinación.  
"Kalan Mitnal..." Murmuro Izel haciendo voltear a Snape y a Voldemort cuando sorpresivamente el dementor frente a Izel hablo en un idioma que ninguno de los dos reconoció. La voz parecía del mismo inframundo.  
"Kex muuk máak'an tumen teech, wáay éek'hoch'e'en" '_¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, bruja oscura?'_  
"Tumen leti' behla'e'... mix ba'al. Cheen óot paakat hun kalan mitnal utia'al naats'" _Por el momento... nada. Solo quería ver un guardián del inframundo de cerca'_  
"Ah, ma'alob, he' túun aantah yéetel lelo' suum" '_Ah, bueno, te ayudare con esa cuerda'_ El dementor hizo un movimiento con sus esqueléticas manos y la cuerda del hechizo incarcerus desapareció de su cuerpo_._ Acabose asintió con su cabeza y salió por donde entro no sin antes agregar. "Kux náahal kaxan a halachil Kalan Mitnal, wáa antal utia'al teech háal waye'ba'ate'el" _'Si logras encontrar al líder de los guardianes del inframundo, seguramente estaremos de tu lado en esta guerra'_ Izel ya se estaba sentando en el piso para ponerse de pie, bajo los inquisitivos ojos de Voldemort quien veía muy interesado, No sabía si estar impresionado con la comunicación entre el dementor e Izel o por que el dementor le ayudo o por que Izel fue capaz de ponerse de pie como si nada después de casi una hora o mas de tortura bajo la maldición cruiciatus cuando Bellatrix seguía en el suelo después de tan solo 10 minutos.  
"¿Tu'ux? ¿ Bixi'?" _'¿Donde? ¿Cómo?'_ Inquirió Izel ya de pie mostrando desesperación con sus brazos.  
"Azkaban, kaansah a nuup yiknalk'aas" _'Azkaban, muestra tu unión con el mal'_ El dementor señalo su propio antebrazo esquelético al decir eso y salió por la ventana.  
"Eso fue... interesante" Voldemort se acerco a ella; paso que el avanzaba paso que ella retrocedía"¿Qué idioma es?"  
"Maya, una lengua ya muerta para el mundo pero tradición para mi" Se rasco la cabeza en un 'mal habito' que había adoptado de su protector cuando estaba nerviosa, confundida o ignoraba algo.  
"Ya veo... "Se giro para dirigirse a Snape "Severus, ¿Que mas me puedes decir de ella?"  
"Muy reservada, ridículamente valiente como todo gryffindor, dispuesta a recibir daño por los demás justo como le explique cuando sucedió lo del boggart"  
"¡¿Sabe lo del boggart?!" Exclamo Izel indignada.  
"Deja tu el boggart, hablaste con el kalan mitnal, te pregunta si puede hacer algo por ti... ¡Y por todos los dioses le dices que no que solo querías verlo de cerca en vez de pedirle que nos sacara de aquí!" Kaan'sak salía debajo de las ropas de Izel y dándole un leve golpe con la cola a Izel en la cabeza.  
"Kaan'sak, cabeza de piedra, de nada hubiera servido. Me hubiera invocado de nuevo por el tatuaje y me hubiese ido mucho peor" Le reclamo Izel sobándose la cabeza. Kaan'sak separo las mandíbulas haciendo quedar su boca muy abierta.  
"Tienes un punto"  
"Severus, se te olvido decir que también es lista..." Snape se sintió un poco incomodo.  
"Seria alagar a un gryffindor, mi señor" Voldemort se rio, Izel rodo los ojos, _tan desgraciado como siempre._ Pensó.  
"Si, tienes razón, Severus" Se giro a Izel "Sabía que había visto algo cuando buscabas tu varita y que mi oído no me fallaba cuando escuche una voz que no era ni tuya ni mía." Sus ojos rojos tenían un brillo que ella no lograba identificar. Se pregunto quién tenía los ojos mas rojos, Kaan'sak o el hombre que miraba de cerca a su mascota."Déjame ver tu mascota de cerca" El hombre extendió sus huesudas manos con uñas largas, no pidiendo, si no exigiendo sutilmente la serpiente que se hallaba enroscada alrededor de Izel.  
"¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No, no, no, no!" La serpiente empezó a negar sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado y aferrándose más a Izel. El hombre que lo pedía levanto el arco de las cejas perplejo, normalmente las serpientes se acercaban a él, no le huían.  
"Si sabes lo que le conviene a tu 'dueña'" Replico Snape "Harás lo que el Señor Oscuro pide" Kaan'sak siseo violentamente en la dirección del profesor en un acto de rebeldía mientras Izel la tomo y suspirando en derrota la deposito en las manos de ese hombre. Sus dedos rozaron las blancas y huesudas manos del sujeto frente a ella y no pudiendo suprimir un escalofrió, tembló, Kaan'sak tampoco se veía muy contento en su tamaño de metro y medio.  
"Hermoso ejemplar de una pitón macho. Blanco, un color muy raro en mi opinión, no pudo haber sobrevivido en libertad por sí solo." Presiono ligeramente en la parte trasera de la cabeza haciendo que un liquido amarillo traslucido chorreara por la comisura de la boca de la serpiente. "La exposición a la magia hizo que desarrollara glándulas venenosas..." Se quedo pensativo unos instantes "¿Cuánto tiempo tienes con el?" Le pregunto a Izel.  
"Diez años" Le contesto.  
"Mucho tiempo, este no podría ser su tamaño, a menos que seas culpable de negligencia al alimentarlo. Así que déjame adivinar..." Miro a Izel con una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa "¿Hechizo de reducción de tamaño?" Pregunto obteniendo que Izel asintiera con la cabeza.  
"Mas que nada para ahorrar espacio en Hogwarts y no asustar a los demás. Aparte es más fácil ir de un lado al otro con el, señor." Se rasco la cabeza mientras le respondía, no podía evitarlo.

Izel escucho un ruido muy leve que llamo su atención, cuando vives en la rivera maya paseando diariamente por sus selvas, aprendes a escuchar todo; hasta el más ligero silbido del viento, el mas sutil crujido de las ramas, nunca sabias cuando un jaguar te seguía para convertirte en su próxima cena.

Se giro. Vio como en cámara lenta un cuchillo iba girando por los aires hacia ella. Lo había lanzado la loca greñuda de la que todos se habían olvidado. El hombre calvo seguía revisado a Kaan'sak, el profesor Severus observaba atentamente al calvo. Tenía tiempo para evadir la hoja de plata. Pero si lo hacia el cuchillo daría en el pecho del hombre. El mismo que la había torturado por una hora, que la había tachado de mentirosa y luego cuando supo que nunca le había mentido solo se quejo de sus subordinados y le dio la importancia del tamaño de un comino al asunto. Pero en otra parte estaba su entrenamiento de verdugo: Si no estás juzgando ni sentenciando a alguien debes proteger y por proteger también se entiende que si una acción tuya causa algún daño a un tercero; NO LA HAGAS.

No se movió. El cuchillo tenia púas que apuntaban hacia el mango, para causar aun más daño al ser retirado de la herida. Penetro la piel que no cubría su ropa, justo debajo de la clavícula izquierda y arriba de la primera costilla. Bajo la cabeza para mirar el cuchillo enterrado en su cuerpo, parpadeo un par de veces sin dejar de verlo, la sangre salía lento de la herida. Su cabeza no lograba procesar el hecho aun. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue un pensamiento: _"La loca greñuda tiene una puntería de puta madre."_ Después fue como si su cerebro por fin carburara la situación, su vista se nublo, sus músculos se relajaron como cuando está a punto de suceder un desmayo, soltó la varita de la loca y esta cayó al suelo sonoramente llamando la atención de el profesor y de el hombre calvo.  
"Que divina providencia del señor ni que mierdas, me quedo con Ah Puch, al menos no hace falsas promesas" Dijo en voz alta y mientras se dejo caer de lado al suelo por que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla por el shock supuso ella primero, pero luego sintió un liquido tibio deslizarse por su cuello rápidamente; al parecer la daga había seccionado la arteria subclavia. _'Ah, pero que suerte la mía, me desangrare en el suelo. Yupi' _Pensó en el suelo. Escucho la risa histérica de la loca, los gritos angustiados de Kaan'sak y vio los ojos de consternación del profesor Severus antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Snape se preguntaba que debía hacer. ¿Quedarse parado mientras el Señor Oscuro veía a Bellatrix y después el cuerpo de la gryffindor en el suelo una y otra vez? Había acudido al llamado con la esperanza de sacar a la chamaca de ahí. Pero NO, como siempre el destino lo obligaba a jugar cartas y como siempre , le tocaba mala mano, un dos de corazones contra un As de espadas. Una condenada causa perdida.

"Bellatrix, me acabas de poner en una situación... Difícil" Snape centro su atención en Voldemort. ¿Cómo que estaba en una situación difícil?  
"¿Mi señor?" Pregunto Bellatrix dejando de saltar y canturrear como la daga había dado en la gryffindor, para disgusto de Snape. Voldemort se agacho y recogió la varita de Bellatrix.  
"Si, Bellatrix, use legeremancia, en la bruja, pudo muy bien haber evadido tu daga, pero no lo hizo, ¿Sabes por qué?" Bellatrix negó nerviosa con la cabeza.  
"Porque si lo hacía la daga me iba dar justo en el pecho, aquí la valerosa gryffindor, me salvo la vida, creando una deuda de vida siendo YO, el deudor" Se le notaba muy enojado.

Snape se pregunto qué rayos pasaba en la cabeza de esa mocosa. ¡El Señor Oscuro le debía una deuda de vida! Aun que pensándolo mejor este resultado era mejor que si la daga hubiera dado en Voldemort y este hubiese sobrevivido... Todos los de la sala estarían muertos en este momento.  
"Mi señor, si me permite opinar... Quizás si le salva la vida a la mocosa que está derramando su sucia sangre en su piso, la deuda se salde" Intento sugerir Snape con la vacía esperanza de que no regresaría a Dumbledore con un cadáver en sus brazos.

Voldemort rodo los ojos, eso era más que obvio, podía sentir el vinculo mágico formado entre él y la mocosa, y el hecho de que ella estuviera muriendo frente a el hacía que dicho vinculo le causara un horroroso dolor de cabeza. La magia solía ser muy irónicamente caprichosa últimamente. Un Gryffindor salvando a un Slytherin... Y ahora un Slytherin salvando a un Gryffindor.  
"Eso es más que obvio Severus" Hizo un movimiento con la varita de Izel y una energía salió de ella dando a parar a la herida de la chica haciendo que el cuchillo desapareciera en la nada. "Eso detendrá el sangrado, llévatela de aquí Severus" Se acerco a él para entregarle la serpiente blanca y la varita de la chica. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, el vinculo mágico se había roto."No quiero verla en mucho tiempo, quizás la llame después, pero por ahora Bellatrix y yo tenemos que discutir sus descuidados arranques" El se giro y Snape levito el cuerpo de Izel para llevárselo de ahí.

Despertó, estaba mareada, miro alrededor, al parecer se encontraba en una cama del ala medica. Le habían cambiado de ropa, llevaba puestas unas pijamas holgadas de color blanco. Su brazo izquierdo vendado a través de su torso de manera que no se moviera de ninguna manera. La señora Poppy entro a la habitación justo en el momento en el que empezó a remover el molesto vendaje y le dio un manotazo en el dorso de su mano derecha. Parecía como si la enfermera tuviera un radar para detectar cosas indebidas que hagan los pacientes.  
"Deje ese vendaje ahí jovencita, tuvo una arteria seccionada cualquier movimiento brusco y se vuelve a separar en dos. Perdió mucha sangre además, bébase esto." Forzó un vial a la boca de Izel quien hizo una mueca al notar el sabor del liquido "¿Que esperaba. Jugo de calabaza?" Le pregunto la enfermera con mal humor.  
"Esto sabe mejor que el jugo de calabaza." Contesto Izel con voz ronca. "Sabe como a sangre"  
"Es una poción restauradora de sangre, es obvio que sepa parecido, ahora iré a avisarle al director que ya esta despierta"  
La enfermera salió apresurada e Izel se quedo viendo al techo con un horrible sabor de boca.

Momentos después de que salió la enfermera, entraron Cristina, Berenice e Irelia.  
"Ay, mujer, nos tenias preocupadas" Exclamo Irelia poniéndose al lado de su cama.  
"Estabas completamente empapada en tu propia sangre cuando el profesor Severus te trajo de regreso, nos explico que paso, Harry, Hermione y Ron están un poco molestos contigo por salvar a ese tal Lord Voldemort, simplemente no entienden lo que significa ser verdugo. Berenice tuvo que amenazarlos para que te dejaran de decir traidora" Cristina apunto a Berenice con cara desinteresada.  
"Y ya sabes lo temperamental que yo me pongo cuando amenazo a alguien, Mira Irelia preparamos tu bebida favorita, serpiente de jade, tequila, jugo de piña y colorante azul. Me encanta el tono verde que tomo, creo que esta vez me salió bien la preparación. ¡Tequila 'selai!" Exclamo Berenice orgullosa dejando una botella con un liquido verde pálido en el estante al lado de la cama en la que estaba Izel.  
"Bueno, entonces cuando se calmen un poco... deberé explicarles las costumbres del verdugo. Aparte de que yo no sabía quién rayos es ese hombre, ¿Lord Valdemar dices que se llama?" Izel giro su cabeza de un lado a otro al darse cuenta de algo "Oye, ¿De dónde sacaste el tequila?"  
Berenice estaba a punto de responder cuando se revelaron tres cuerpos de la nada. Harry, Ron y Hermione se habían descubierto de la capa de invisibilidad mostrándose frente a las extranjeras.  
"Quizás podrías explicarnos eso de los verdugos ahora" Dijo Ron acusativamente. Berenice le gruño, haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un paso hacia atrás.  
"Ron, acaba de despertar lo último que necesita es un interrogatorio."Hermione lo regañaba y le dio un codazo en el brazo.  
"Snape nos dijo que estabas siendo torturada cuando llego" Comento Harry, ignorando a Ron.  
"Eso no fue tortura, Harry, tortura fueron los gritos enloquecidos de esa mujer, te lo juro, me recordó a la llorona" Se quejo Izel llevándose la mano a la cara. "Pásame la botella de serpiente de jade por favor, Irelia" Cuando la tuvo en su mano, de su hombro vendado salió una especie de humo negro que empezó a tener forma de brazo y el extremo inferior se le formo una mano del mismo color, con la que destapo la botella."¿Gustan? Es tequila y jugo de piña" El trío dorado negó con la cabeza pero sus bocas estaban completamente abiertas al observar lo que acababa de pasar.  
"Somos menores de edad, no podemos consumir alcohol" Dijo Hermione, Izel negó con la cabeza.  
"Ustedes se lo pierden, ¿Chicas?"  
"No Izel, eso es para ti, lo necesitas enserio después de lo que te paso" Comento Berenice."Además, nosotras ya tomamos nuestras rondas"

Izel estaba a punto de tomarle a la botella cuando esta salió volando de sus manos para terminar en las de un muy molesto profesor Snape. Dumbledore venía detrás de el sonriendo ante la situación.  
"¿Pero en qué rayos está pensando López? ¿Alcohol? ¿Después de la cantidad exagerada de sangre que perdió?"  
"¡Oiga regréseme eso, es mi bebida favorita!" Lloriqueo Izel.  
"¡No!"  
"Pero... pero..." Siguió lloriqueando Izel poniendo ojos de cachorrito tierno.  
"¡Nada, no y punto final!"La voz del temido profesor no dio lugar a mas discusión .

Y en ese mismo momento, entro la enfermera Poppy y regañando a todos los alumnos haciéndolos salir del ala medica.  
"¡Y no vuelvan a menos que sean horas de visita! ¡La paciente sufrió un trauma muy severo y necesita DES-CAN-ZAR!" Dijo después de empujar a Berenice, Cristina, Irelia, Ron , Harry y Hermione por las puertas y cerrando las mismas con más fuerza de lo necesario. Se giro hacia Dumbledore y Snape.  
"Tienen diez minutos, no dudare en sacarlos por la fuerza si siguen aquí después de que terminen. Y me quedare con eso."Le arrebato la botella con el liquido verde de las manos a Snape y se giro a la paciente "Podrá bebérselo cuando salga del ala medica, mientras tanto, yo cuidare de esto, no confío en Severus" Y salió de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a un anonadado Snape y a Dumbledore carcajeándose por lo bajo.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ~¡Bueno a contestar Reviews~!  
natyob: Gracias por tu comentario, ya explicare más adelante porque Snape no hizo gran cosa. Me alegra que siguas mi historia.  
AdrianaSnapeHouse: Muchacha tengo el temor de que si te dejo con Aanta, abusas de el :S¡ Anyways muchas gracias por tu apoyo beta favorita! ¡Love you~!**

**Musica para este capitulo: El disco Imaginaerum de Nightwish todo completo lo recomiendo mucho :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Nuevo capitulo de esta locura!**

**Como siempre nada que reconozcan del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece lo de mas si :)  
¡Y SOBRE TODO YO AMO ADORO A MI BETA ADRIANASNAPEHOUSE  
ESTE CAPITULO ES SOLO PARA TI!**

**A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

**Nahualistica**

El gran guerrero jaguar de pelaje amarillo estaba sentado en un asiento de piedra dentro del hogar del verdugo del pueblo. Escuchaba los cantos calmantes de los quetzales a través de las ventanas de la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero aun así de muy poco servían sus melodías para apaciguar el alma de un padre preocupado, el que, para distraerse, se encontraba en la cocina... Cocinando y por más que Balam intentaba tranquilizarlo; no lograba apaciguar su preocupación.

Esa mañana, el verdugo Aantacoatl se despertó sobresaltado de un grito en su cama, había tenido una pesadilla en la que una de sus hijas resultaba gravemente lastimada. Jadeaba, su pelaje gris estaba empapado por el sudor. Se incorporo hasta alcanzar una posición sentada y se llevo ambas manos a su lupino rostro para después masajear sus temples con la esperanza de que su dolor de cabeza se marchara. Salió de la cama y se acerco a la ventana recorriendo sus cortinas, reviso la altura de el sol y descubrió que era muy temprano.

Como todos los días al levantarse reviso los cuatro enlaces de almas que se ligaban a la de el. Su sangre se helo. Muy apenas podía detectar el enlace negro. Pánico recorrió sus venas, Izel estaba agonizando.

Salió corriendo de su humilde morada para notificar al líder de la aldea, al anciano nahual con aspecto de minotauro, Xiibil Wakax. Pero cuando llego al lugar, resulto que el anciano no se encontraba y en su lugar estaba Balam el guerrero.  
"Lo siento, Aanta, pero el anciano salió y no regresa hasta dentro de un rato" Comento el guerrero jaguar con las manos perezosamente detrás de su nuca "¿Que te trae por acá? ¿Tiene que ver con tu cara de espanto?"  
"El enlace de Izel está muy débil" Soltó un quejido como cuando un perro siente dolor. Balam abrió los ojos en grande.  
"Se encuentra en peligro de muerte... Ya tiene buen de rato que el anciano salió, no debe tardar, vamos a cocinar algo por mientras para que te relajes"

Ya había pasado una hora desde eso y el jaguar se preguntaba cuanto mas tardaría en regresar el anciano. O sea ¿qué tan difícil era recoger un par de hierbas para sus brebajes mágicos? El también se encontraba angustiado, había entrenado y guiado a la chica por casi diez años.

De la nada sus orejas detectaron a lo lejos el lento pero seguro andar del líder de la aldea. Ese anciano siempre se tomaba todo con calma, ¡Incluso en los peores momentos!  
Se levanto del asiento de piedra en el que descansaba y dirigió su caminar hacia la cocina en donde Aanta ya había reducido de tamaño las ollas con alimentos y las colocaba bajo un encantamiento de tiempo congelado.  
"El anciano ha vuelto" Aanta no necesito escucharlo dos veces, metió las cosas a sus ropajes negros y salió corriendo del lugar con el guerrero siguiéndolo detrás.

"Verdugo Aantacoatl, guerrero Balam, ¿Que les trae a mi humilde morada?" Comento tranquilamente la persona de aspecto taurino ante la inesperada llegada de Balam y Aantacoatl.

Aanta comenzó a contarle toda la historia mientras el anciano acariciaba sus barbas del mismo color que su pelaje marrón.  
"Eso si que es perturbador. La vida espera al tiempo, pero el tiempo no espera a nadie" Se levanto de su puesto sacudiendo sus cascos contra el suelo para luego tomar una bolsa de hoja de palma tejida. "Si vinieron a mí para un consejo, no obtendrán eso, hay mejores cosas que hacer" Comento el anciano caminando fuera de la choza en la que se encontraban, Aantacoatl y Balam siguiéndolo sin creer que se estuviera negando a ayudarles.  
"¡Pero, anciano, estamos hablando de una chica a la que consideramos nuestra hija!" Se quejo Balam. Pero el anciano siguió caminando adentrándose en la selva de la rivera sin comentar nada hasta llegar a un claro en la selva. Aantacoatl se preguntaba que se guardaba el anciano mientras escuchaba el canto de las aves y diversos animales nativos de la selva

"Recuerdo que cuando Lucius me pidió que lo regresara a su civilización, lo traje aquí para transportarlo. Las transportaciones intercontinentales son algo agotadoras pero tengo experiencia y mucha" Sonrió el anciano pensativo.  
"¿Entonces, si nos va a ayudar?" Pregunto el nahual de facciones lobeznas no seguro del todo de las intenciones del nahual mayor.  
"Dije que no obtendrían consejo de mí, lo que obtendrán será mi ayuda personal" Comento el anciano mirándolos como un padre mira a un hijo.  
Los jóvenes nahuales se quedaron con la boca abierta, el anciano nunca terminaba sus frases y eso siempre daba lugar a malos entendidos.  
"¡Anciano, siempre hace eso nunca termina sus frases y siempre termina queriendo decir una cosa cuando en realidad da a entender otra completamente diferente!" Se quejo Balam al salir de su estado anonadado. "Rompe nuestros corazoncitos"  
"Perdonen si no me di a entender bien" Suspiro el anciano nahual "Después de muchos años de vida uno tiende a perder el hilo de la conversación cada vez mas fácil" Se acerco a los jóvenes y los envolvió en un cálido abrazo. "Ahora, agárrense, que nos vamos"  
Y desaparecieron con un Crack del lugar para reaparecer frente a un enorme castillo, decidieron vestirse con capuchas y ropas que les cubrieran el cuerpo completo para no atraer tanto la atención. Si claro como si los 3 metros de Aantacoatl no fueran suficientes para resaltar, estaba la cornamenta del anciano que lo hacía medir 3.40 metros y la cual no era nada sutil en comparación con Balam que medía 2 metros y era más delgado y compacto a diferencia de sus musculosos compañeros que estaban diseñados para la fuerza bruta y él para la velocidad.

Aantacoatl se acerco a las rejas pero no pudo pasar algo se lo impedía. Balam se acerco haciéndolo a un lado.  
"Con mis siglos de guerrero, aprendí un par de cosas sobre barreras" Sus manos empezaron a brillar de un color amarillo y las coloco sobre la fuerza invisible que les impedía el paso. "Si yo fuera ustedes avanzaría... YA, antes de que pierda la energía por completo" Sugirió el guerrero a sus acompañantes quienes obedecieron y pasaron sin ningún problema. Balam lentamente avanzo y soltó su agarre de las barreras mágicas.

Aantacoatl comenzó a oler el aire, buscando el olor de sus protegidas, como cuando un lobo padre busca a sus cachorros para asegurarse de que están bien. Sus acompañantes lo miraban esperando a que reconociera algún rastro para tomar una dirección.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?" Un hombre más grande de lo normal, barbudo y de cabellos cafés y largos se dirigía a ellos con una linterna en la oscuridad de la noche. Parecía sorprendido por el tamaño del anciano y Aantacoatl pero no mostraba miedo. Balam decidió hablar ya que Aantacoatl era muy pasional y el anciano nunca daba a entender lo que quería decir.

"Estamos buscando a una persona" Le dijo Balam al hombre que era aproximadamente medio metro mas alto que el.  
"Debieron haber hecho una cita con Dumbledore, ¡no pueden solamente entrar así a Hogwarts!" Se quejo el hombre alumbrando con la linterna a Aantacoatl y al anciano. "¿Son esos cuernos?"Se pregunto mentalmente Hagrid al ver al nahual mayor encapuchado con los cuernos saliéndole por la tela de la capucha.  
"¡Tengo un rastro!" Grito Aantacoatl bajo su capucha y salió corriendo pero el hombre sin ser intimidado por su tamaño lo tomo del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.  
"¡Les dije que no pueden pasar nada mas así!" Balam se llevo la las manos al rostro encapuchado, no se esperaba un buen resultado de esa interacción.

Y como lo predijo, Aantacoatl revirtió su situación, tomando el brazo del hombre y girándose hasta pegar su espalda contra el torso del hombre sin soltar el brazo para luego con un rápido movimiento tirar del brazo jalando al hombre encima de el y estamparlo contra el suelo bocarriba como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara.  
"¡Tengo un rastro!" repitió Aantacoatl saliendo disparado en dirección del castillo perdiendo el interés en el hombre que acababa de estampar contra el suelo dejándolo aturdido. Balam y el anciano Xiibil Wakax se miraron el uno al otro y también salieron corriendo tras el, pero antes el anciano se aseguro que el hombre no tuviera heridas de gravedad con una lectura mágica veloz de el cuerpo del herido.

El sonido de los pies descalzos de Balam y Aantacoatl era casi imperceptible al contrario de los del anciano, pues sus pies o patas terminaban en pezuñas o cascos y estos sonaban como si un caballo corriera. Balam sabía que eso los iba a delatar mientras corrían por la oscuridad de los pasillos del castillo.

Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina platicando con Snape acerca de la próxima reunión con los mortífagos y de la posibilidad de que Izel fuera llamada también. Tenían que convencerla de que no se resistiera al llamado ya que sería mucho peor para ella si pescaba a Voldemort de mal humor cuando ya no pudiera resistirse. Dumbledore estaba algo sorprendido. ¡Dos semanas! Dos semanas resistiendo el llamado y Snape no lo resistía por más de un par de minutos ¿Y la cruciatus? Una hora constante de la maldición por parte del temido Voldemort y de acuerdo a la información que el profesor había recapitulado, se puso de pie sin más, esa chica tenía el umbral del dolor ridículamente alto. Snape estaba diciendo algo acerca de como la temperatura corporal de la chica no parecía aumentar incluso después de habérsele restaurado la sangre con la pócima adecuada y que por mas mantas que la cubrían no dejaba de temblar cuando el director se puso de pie preocupado y se acerco a su ventana que hace unas semanas había sido rota por Ady la quimera para dejar a Izel y a Irelia en la oficina del director después de haber sido secuestradas todo el día por la imponente bestia voladora.

"Han traspasado las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts"  
"¡Pero eso es imposible, nunca nadie ha podido atravesar las barreras, además de que no ha habido ningún plan para atacar la escuela por parte de el Señor Oscuro!" Exclamo Snape .  
"Debemos poner a Harry a salvo, no sabemos quién o qué ha entrado a la escuela, llamare a Minerva."  
"Yo iré a vigilar a los pasillos a ver con quien lidiamos si veo algo fuera de lugar, atacare a matar"  
El ilustre director asintió con la cabeza y se giro para dirigirse a su chimenea.  
"¡Oficina de Minerva Mcgonagall!" Las llamas verdes envolvieron al hombre de túnicas moradas y desapareció. Snape se puso de pie y salió de la oficina alistando su varita. Cualquier cosa que no fuera alumno o profesor se las vería negras.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba saliendo de la sala de los menesteres. Necesitaba reparar ese closet o su vida y la de sus padres serian terminadas por el Señor Oscuro. No había avanzado mucho, de hecho no había avanzado nada, no sabía ni por dónde empezar y mucho menos con la otra tarea que le habían encargado. Estaba sumido en sus preocupaciones cuando el rubio escucho un sonido parecido al trote de un caballo. Se acomodo su túnica y al levantar la vista del suelo y fijarla en el pasillo vio dos enormes figuras seguidas por una más pequeña, el sonido provenía de una de esas figuras, al parecer la más alta, ¿Eran esas cosas en su cabeza cuernos? Saco su varita listo para defenderse.

Las figuras se detuvieron frente a el estaban encapuchados una de ellas parecía olfatearlo. Draco estaba aterrado y camino hacia atrás con la esperanza de encerrarse de nuevo en la sala, pero la puerta ya había desaparecido, la criatura que lo olfateaba tenia rasgos de licántropo bajo la capucha. No quería ser mordido por un hombre lobo.  
"No, no ha estado cerca de quien buscamos" Comento quien lo olfateaba.  
"Bueno entonces ¿qué rumbo tomamos izquierda o derecha?" Respondió el encapuchado más pequeño volteando a ambos lados de la intersección del pasillo.  
"Debemos darnos prisa para no atraer más la atención" Replico el de los cuernos.  
"Anciano, con tus pisadas es un milagro que no hallamos atraído a todos los habitantes de este lugar" Se quejo uno de los tres.  
"Shhhh, Balam intento encontrar un rastro, no me dejas concentrarme" Seguía olfateando el aire.

Draco vio a cada uno de los encapuchados sin saber qué hacer, al parecer buscaban a alguien probablemente a Potter.  
"Si buscan a Potter yo puedo guiarlos a él, pero no me hagan daño por favor " Les dijo desesperadamente tratando de salvar su pellejo.  
Las tres personas frente a él salieron de su discusión y voltearon a verlo fijamente. La persona más alta se acerco a él pasando entre los otros dos.  
"No sé quien sea Potter, ni es la persona que buscamos, pero no es nada honorable entregar a alguien así para salvar tu vida" El sujeto de los cuernos se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro taurino y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su nivel aterrorizando a Draco aun mas. "Me recuerdas tanto a alguien muchacho... Sería una lástima que tomaras un mal camino."  
"Mo... ¡Monstruo!" Tartamudeo el muchacho rubio  
"Mi apariencia será de monstruo... a tu punto de vista. Pero lo importante no es mi apariencia es mi alma ya que es lo que nuestros dioses juzgaran al final de la vida. Dime, ¿Quien es el monstruo en realidad? ¿Aquel que busca a alguien para asegurar que se encuentra bien, o aquel que entrega a alguien para salvar su vida?" Pregunto retóricamente la persona de apariencia de minotauro. Draco no quiso responder y bajo la mirada al suelo así como su varita.

Balam observo el intercambio entre el anciano y el muchacho y de hecho el chico rubio si le recordaba mucho a Lucius pero no menciono nada porque sus orejas captaron un sonido muy leve. Moviéndolas hacia la fuente del sonido logro escuchar el ondeo de tela y de pasos ligeros acercándose cuidadosamente desde la oscuridad. Se puso en guardia, sus años de experiencia despertaron sus instintos de batalla.  
"¡Expelliarmus!" Grito una voz desde la oscuridad, pero antes de que los demás se giraran a la voz, Balam ya se había puesto en el camino de el ataque levantando un escudo de magia amarilla que absorbió el ataque plateado convirtiéndolo en una leve brisa que descapucho al guerrero jaguar y al verdugo de aspecto lupino.  
"Aléjense de ese alumno ahora" Snape gruño por lo bajo un tanto sorprendido por haber sido descubierto, tenía planeado mandar a volar a esa criatura cornuda por estar tan peligrosamente cerca de su ahijado pero esa cosa amarilla se lo había impedido.

Antes de que Balam o cualquiera del trío nahual pudiera decir algo, Snape ataco de nuevo con un stupefy y ahora fue el nahual de facciones taurinas quien se interpuso, moviendo a Draco con uno de sus enormes brazos tras de el sacando un quejido lastimero y asustado del muchacho. Rápidamente azoto una de sus patas contra el suelo levantando una muralla de rocas frente a ellos que recibió el ataque causando que el muro de rocas se redujera a polvo.

Balam le gruño a Snape. Snape le dirigió una mirada casi asesina sin bajar su varita. Draco veía con miedo como el nahual de aspecto de licántropo olfateaba el aire con los ojos cerrados, ajeno al espectáculo que sucedía alrededor de el. El minotauro no se movía de entre Snape y Draco como si lo quisiera proteger de la inminente batalla con su cuerpo. El viento de la noche soplaba haciendo más que evidente la tensión entre los nahuales y Snape además provocando que Draco temblara por algo más que miedo al estar entre tres imponentes criaturas desconocidas para el.

Las manos de Balam se iluminaron y respondió las hostilidades con un ataque propio. Dos de tres. Y no iba a dejar que la tercera oportunidad de ese hombre fuera la vencida al intentar dañarlos. Luz amarilla se dirigió silbando hacia Snape iluminando los pasillos al avanzar pero el mismo muro de rocas que los había protegido antes, se interpuso entre el ataque y Snape haciéndolo explotar en pequeñas rocas y polvo de los cuales Snape se tuvo que cubrir con las mangas de su túnica para que no le lastimaran los ojos.

"¿Cuál es tu problema anciano?" Pregunto enojado Balam al minotauro al ver que él era el causante de que su ataque no alcanzara su objetivo. El anciano se giro a el su rostro sereno.  
"No estamos aquí para pelear hijo, buscamos a alguien, ¿Recuerdas?" Respondió el anciano sin bajar la guardia.  
"Si, pero ese tipo nos ataco, es justo que se la regresara" Refunfuño el jaguar.  
"Y ambos se olvidaron de el muchacho, quien pudo salir gravemente herido en esta ridícula pelea" Regaño el anciano callando a Balam y sus quejas definitivamente. Balam giro el rostro hacia el pasillo por el que habían llegado sus orejas captando el sonido de pasos apresurados y voces.

"Propongo que te pongas en guardia anciano, que vienen tres más por el corredor" Las manos del guerrero se encendieron de nuevo para atacar a quien viniera por el pasillo, pero el anciano puso su enorme mano en el hombro del jaguar.  
"Suficiente, ya dije que no vinimos a pelear" Las manos del guerrero dejaron brillar y se llevo una de ellas al rostro en un claro gesto de exasperación.  
"¿Y si nos atacan? ¿Que, nos vamos a dejar?" El anciano negó con la cabeza, sus barbas moviéndose al mismo ritmo que esta.  
"No, nos defenderemos como hace unos momentos y trataremos de dialogar"  
"¿Dialogar con humanos mágicos de estas tierras?" Se giro a ver a Snape que los tenia apuntados con la varita y Balam bufo despectivamente "Es más fácil dialogar con una roca del volcán popocatepetl mientras esta en erupción" Se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared de la que había salido Draco anteriormente sin despegarle la mirada a Snape "Como quieras anciano, pero si morimos por esto no te lo dejare de recordar cuando estemos en el mitnal"  
"Te aseguro que nadie terminara en el mitnal" Comento en anciano algo divertido y volteo a ver a Snape que aun no bajaba la varita.  
"Uhmm, que extraño, los pasos se detuvieron frente a nosotros pero no veo a nadie" Balam se separo de la pared caminando hacia el pasillo por el que llegaron volteando a todos lados, poniendo sus orejas en alerta a cualquier sonido por más leve que sea. "¿Hechizo de sigilo quizás?" Le pregunto Balam al anciano.  
"Quizás..." El nahual de aspecto taurino le mando una mirada con mucho significado al de aspecto felino y este sonrió dejando al descubierto sus enormes dientes de depredador. Había localizado a las presas invisibles.

Y se movió, rápidamente como el viento, sin dar oportunidad de escape a su presa para reclamarla entre sus brazos y regresar al lugar del que se movió en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Una tela golpeo el suelo frente a Harry y Ron que con los ojos abiertos como platos, se preguntaban qué rayos había pasado en un momento Hermione estaba con ellos mientras los regañaba por seguir a Draco y en el otro estaba firmemente sujeta entre los brazos de una criatura humanoide con aspecto de gran felino.  
"Bah, pero solo son escuincles" Se quejo Balam viendo al rostro de Hermione fijamente mientras la sujetaba con sus brazos.  
"Suelta a la chica, o te convertiré en cenizas" Exigió Snape, amenazando con atacar de nuevo.

Hermione no podía quitar la vista de los ojos de esa criatura, resaltaban en la oscuridad de la noche con un brillo amarillo extraño, eran los ojos de un depredador y ella estaba en sus garras.  
"Oye, tranquilo viejo" Hermione escucho que la persona que la sujetaba le respondía al profesor "Creí que terminaría con un adversario digno, pero termine con una linda muchachita entre mis brazos... Aun que sinceramente no sé por qué me quejo" Sonrió pícaramente el ser de aspecto felino.

Hermione se sonrojo, nadie le había dicho linda desde Krum en el baile de cuarto año. Escucho una risa. Draco Malfoy se reía sin parar. Snape volteo a verlo desconcertado.  
"¿Linda? Esa sangre sucia ¿LINDA?" Draco la apuntaba con su dedo índice sin parar de reír ante la situación. "¿Enserio?"  
Balam sintió como la chica entre sus brazos se tenso al escuchar al muchacho de cabello rubio decir aquello. La olfateo y no detecto ningún rastro de suciedad, al contrario olía a limpio. A un olor desconocido para él, casi imperceptible pero de alguna manera sentía que iba con ella, con sus ojos, con su cabello avellana.  
"Oye, güerito, no se a que te refieres, ella no huele a sucio, de hecho huele mejor que tu, aun que creo que eso tiene que ver con que ensuciaste tus pantalones cuando te encontraste con nosotros." Draco dejo de reír, había olvidado su posición entre esas tres amenazantes criaturas " Y si, ella es linda además de que su mirada irradia sabiduría e inteligencia mas allá de su aparente edad." La soltó "Ve con tus amigos pequeña y no le hagas caso a ese flaco, lo más seguro es que este celoso de tu lindura" le comento a Hermione mientras apuntaba a Draco con el pulgar. Hermione no se movió, las sombras dejando el rostro de la persona felina reconociéndolo de inmediato.  
"¿Como voy a estar celoso de eso, de una sangre sucia?" Se quejo Draco. El gran felino se giro para gruñirle molesto, haciendo que se pegara a la pared asustado. Snape decidió intervenir llamándolo tratando de que no incitara la furia de esas criaturas que hasta ahora se le empezaban a hacer muy familiares.  
"Draco, deja de decir insultos y ven acá" Draco no se movía al parecer no podía quitar los ojos de la mirada amenazadora del felino; pero para alivio de Snape, el sujeto con aspecto de minotauro lo animo empujándolo suavemente con un brazo haciendo que caminara hacia el profesor de ropas negras."Vuelve a tu sala común, Draco" Draco no lo necesitó oír dos veces, salió corriendo gritando hacia las mazmorras. "Potter, Weasley , Granger, hagan lo mismo"

Hermione estaba caminando hacia Ron y Harry para regresar por donde habían venido no es que quisiera hacerlo, en realidad quería saber más de esas criaturas... No criaturas no, personas, pensó para sus adentros. Pero no iba a poner en riesgo la aparente calma que había adquirido la situación desafiando al profesor Snape. Escucho como si alguien la esnifara, la estaban olfateando y se giro para ver por qué lo hacían. La persona con aspecto de licántropo la estaba olfateando de cerca.  
"¡Granger, que espera!, ¿Una invitación por escrito? ¡Lárguese!" Le grito Snape. Pero el licántropo le impidió el paso.  
"Espera por favor, se que has estado cerca de la persona que estamos buscando." Hermione abrió los ojos sin saber que contestar pasando la vista al profesor Snape para luego posarla en el licántropo parlante.  
"Has visto a esta chica?" Una imagen de tamaño real color gris brillante apareció entre el nahual lupino y Hermione. Era la imagen de una chica que veía curiosamente a todos lados y sonreía. "Su nombre es Izel, normalmente siempre va acompañada de una pitón blanca enroscada en su brazo" Hermione vio la imagen, Izel sonreía, muy rara vez la había visto sonreír en lo que llevaba de conocerla, ni a ella ni a sus amigas. Obviamente no les gustaba Hogwarts.

"Si, si la conozco" Hermione trago saliva asustaba cuando la persona frente a ella le tomo las manos.  
"¿ Dónde está?" Le pregunto desesperado "Esta mañana el enlace de alma estaba muy débil, se que algo muy grave le paso, por favor llévanos a ella, estamos... preocupados" Se giro a ver a sus acompañantes.  
"Fue víctima de un evento muy desafortunado del que nadie tuvo control" Intento explicar Hermione a las personas para no alterarlos más. "Se encuentra en el ala medica de la escuela"  
Los nahuales se tensaron visiblemente, el de aspecto lupino soltó sus manos.  
"Ella, está bien, Aanta. ¿Tu nombre es Aanta verdad?" El volvió a verla a los ojos  
"¿Ella te lo dijo? ¿Te hablo de nosotros?" Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
"Si, algo así" Dijo insegura.  
"¿Podrías por favor llevarnos a ella? El anciano Xiibil Wakax trae unos brebajes para ella." Señalo al nahual de los cuernos y este la saludo con la mano sonriéndole.

Draco entro a la sala común de Slytherin, Berenice se encontraba leyendo un libro para poder hacer un ensayo de pociones que debió haber hecho hace un par de días, observo al rubio, quien cargaba con una cara de espanto que preocuparía hasta al mismo soberano del mitnal.  
"Oye, purasangre, ¿Que te paso? Parece que viste a un fantasma." Pregunto la slytherin comenzando a escribir en un pergamino todo lo que había entendido sobre los efectos de la poción multijugos, ha, se pregunto por qué no le hizo caso a Cristina cuando le dijo que empezara el ensayo al principio de semana... De todas maneras no le importaba mucho, el profesor Horace Slughorn no era muy estricto solo encargo medio pergamino.  
"Que te importa sangresucia" Le contesto el rubio y Berenice solo le hizo una mueca de desprecio, Draco subió a las habitaciones, seguramente para hablar con sus guaruras de poca inteligencia. Termino su tarea y la guardo en su bolso cerrándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria, tanto que lo rompió.  
"Por las plumas de la serpiente alada, ¡este es el tercer bolso que rompo este mes!" Le enfermaba la relación que llevaba con sus compañeros de casa, no entendía por que tanto desprecio hacia ella y tampoco entendía el desprecio de las otras casas hacia los slytherin. Suspiro y decidió pagarle una visita Izel en el ala medica. No le importaba que fuera después de toque de queda, con gusto aceptaría las detenciones que le asignaran para estar lo más lejos posible de sus compañeros de casa. Salió casi corriendo del calor de su sala común hacia el frio nocturno de los pasillos.

Madam Pomfrey no sabía que mas hacer para aumentar la temperatura de Izel. La había cubierto en mantas, le había lanzado el encantamiento para mantenerla caliente en clima frio, había encendido la chimenea del ala medica, ya se había quedado sin opciones y la chica no dejaba de temblar. Se pregunto si fue atacada con alguna maldición que causara esos síntomas, tendría que preguntarle a Severus. Escucho que tocaban a la puerta y se apresuro a abrir, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y hablando del rey de Roma, Severus Snape estaban frente a ella y detrás de ellos tres enormes figuras cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche se alcanzaban a distinguir.  
"Severus, que bueno que estas aquí, ya no se qué hacer para aumentar la temperatura de la chica, ¡Ya lo intente todo! Quizás fue atacada por alguna maldición indetectable que cause esto."  
"Quizás, pero habría que verlo más adelante " Se giro a ver a las tres figuras "Llama a Dumbledore, la chica tiene visitas"

Berenice se encontraba en un balcón sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, viendo la luna llena. La luz en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.  
"¡Garza, ¿qué hace afuera después del toque de queda?!" Escucho la voz de su profesora favorita a sus espaldas. Suspiro sintiéndose mal por adelantado a causa de lo que iba a hacer.  
"¿No es obvio profesora? Veo la luna llena en el cielo" Le respondió de la manera más brusca posible sin girarse a verle ni levantarse de donde estaba, la personalidad estricta y justa de la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall, era su única salvación... O más bien la salvación de aquellos a su alrededor.  
La profesora fue tomada por sorpresa a causa de su respuesta brusca.  
"Garza, no me haga quitarle puntos a su casa o peor aun darle detenciones de aquí hasta que se acabe el ciclo" Le respondió de la manera más calmada posible.  
Berenice solo giro su cabeza hacia ella y posando su cara más desinteresada posible bufo.  
"¡Bleh! Para lo que me importa. Por mi puede quitarme todos los puntos que se le plazca. El toque de queda es ridículo, yo viví en un selva llena de animales salvajes." Y volvió a concentrar su mirada en la luna ignorando a la profesora pero sintiendo se mal por utilizarla como medio de escape.  
Ahora sí, Mcgonagall echaba humo por las orejas y rechinaba los dientes.  
"¡Menos 100 puntos a Slytherin, y dos meses de detención con Filch, por irrespetar a un profesor y estar fuera de su casa después de el toque de queda!" Berenice hizo las cuentas...  
"Si, sumamos las detenciones que me dará el profesor Severus... Son cuatro meses de detención..." Murmuro por lo bajo... Eran cuatro meses sin tener que soportar fuera de clases a los imbéciles de su casa y a los imbéciles de los demás. Si, definitivamente prefería a Filch y a su gata.  
"Mañana a después de clases en mi oficina para que Filch pase por usted, y tenga por seguro que su jefe de casa sabrá de esto- ¿pero qué?" Mcgonagall fue sacada de su trance de profesora regañona cuando fue abrazada por Berenice quien lloraba de alivio.  
"¡Muchas gracias profesora! No sabe... no sabe el alivio que esto significa para mi" Ahora sí, si Mcgonagall estaba confundida por el comportamiento grosero de la chica, ahora lo estaba más. "Iba a ir a visitar a Izel, pero me llamo la atención la luna y me quise relajar un rato aquí"  
"Creo que podemos ir los tres" Se escucho la voz del director de la escuela y su figura apareció girando en una esquina del pasillo. "Minerva, te estaba buscando, algo ha traspasado las barreras de Hogwarts y me acaba de llegar el patronus de Poppy diciendo que la señorita López tiene unos visitantes muy peculiares."  
"¿Pero y los perpetradores? ¿Qué tal si son mortífagos?" Pregunto preocupada la profesora del sombrero gracioso.  
"Estoy completamente seguro de que este no es el caso, Minerva. De hecho tengo la ligera sospecha de que se quienes son, así que mande a llamar a las señoritas Palomo y Rodríguez al ala medica también"

Madam Pomfrey había regresado de mandar su patronus a Dumbledore y vio al trío dorado y Snape observando como la más alta de esas personas pasaba sus enormes manos con un brillo verde sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de Izel. Le observo de cerca creyó que los dos más altos eran algún hibrido de gigante como lo era Hagrid hasta que noto algo extraño en todos ellos: Todos tenían cola y el más alto de ellos algo más.  
"¿Acaso eso son cuernos?" Se acerco caminando y apuntando a la cabeza del anciano.  
"Todos con los que nos hemos topado hoy se han preguntado eso mentalmente, pero solo usted se ha atrevido a preguntarlo en voz alta" Le comento el anciano nahual a la enfermera sin interrumpir su operación "Si, estos son cuernos y no son falsos crecieron conmigo desde que empecé a desarrollarme, mis compañeros y yo somos nahuales. Somos personas animales por así decirlo. El animal de mi alma es un toro, el de Aantacoatl el lobo y el de Balam el jaguar" Los señalo con la mano que no utilizaba. "Aunque creo que eso es más que obvio" Sonrió el nahual toro y siguió con su tarea. "Listo, se que le paso... Esto no te gustara nada, Aanta" El minotauro miro seriamente al licántropo quien se llevo la mano derecha a su rostro, preparándose para escuchar malas noticias.  
"Solo, prosigue a decir que rayos le paso a mi hija, anciano"  
"Bien, lo pondré en los términos fáciles. Adquisición de un tatuaje con poderes dudosos por medio de una lectura de recuerdos involuntaria. Sufrió el castigo de algo muy parecido a la Chi'ibal por un poco más de una hora, por ultimo una daga atravesó su cuerpo entre la clavicular izquierda y la primera costilla, seccionando la arteria subclavia y el nervio axilar perdiendo más de la mitad de su sangre, se creó un enlace de alma deudora siendo ella la cobradora pero fue saldada supongo, al salvar su vida deteniendo la hemorragia mágicamente" Aantacoatl se quedo con los ojos abiertos y la mente en blanco después de escuchar todo eso.  
"¡MAS DE LA MITAD DE SU SANGRE!" Exclamo Balam. "No me sorprende que no deje de temblar" Se giro al que más gente entraba al ala medica, Un hombre barbón, una mujer con gustos muy raros en sombreros,' enserio, que personas más raras' pensó y tres chicas que el ya conocía muy bien, las cuales se arrojaron a Aanta quien las abrazo cariñosamente.  
"Se le dio una poción restauradora de sangre" Intervino Madam Pomfrey "No debería temblar después de eso"  
"Nuestra querida Izel, sufre de una condición en la que su sangre no puede retener el calor. Necesita de un brebaje especial cada tres meses, este al ser ingerido se mezcla con su sangre y le ayuda a retener el calor. Al perder más de la mitad de su sangre original, se perdió el brebaje con ella también. Por más que la cubran, por más que calienten la habitación no ayudara, necesita el brebaje y me hace falta un ingrediente" Dijo el Minotauro preocupado a la enfermera.

Izel eligió ese preciso momento para abrir los ojos, saliendo de un sueño muy extraño.  
"¿Anciano Xiibil Wakax? Es oficial, ya perdí la cabeza" Comento a la nada, sin dejar de temblar. El nahual taurino se rio con una mezcla entre diversión y tristeza.  
"¿Como te sientes, Izel?" Pregunto el guerrero jaguar acercándose a su cama.  
"¿Balam?" Pregunto la chica incrédula, aun media dormida, el nahual arqueo la ceja divertido. "Me siento como si me congelara, pero sé que la temperatura es agradable para el ser vivo promedio." Contesto rodando los ojos. Se quedo callada. Su cerebro haciendo conexiones y sacando conclusiones.  
"¡BALAM , XIIBIL WAKAX!" Se levanto de la cama y los abrazo a los dos con el brazo que no tenia vendado contra su cuerpo ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Madam Pomfrey "¿Donde está Aanta?" Pregunto al separarse de Balam.

Balam señalo hacia la entrada. Se observaba a Aantacoatl moviendo la boca y los brazos en el aire con rostro furioso apuntando con el dedo índice a la nariz de el hombre de barba blanca. La mujer del sombrero raro se veía nerviosa y detrás de ella parecía resguardar a los dos chicos y la chica que los habían guiado al ala medica. Berenice, Cristina e Irelia solo veían nerviosas a Aanta. Extrañamente no se oía nada de la discusión entre nahual y humano quien estaba respondiendo lo mas calmadamente posible al furioso ser que tenia frente a él.

El hombre de barba blanca levando su brazo y con su varita hizo un movimiento haciendo que lo último de la discusión fuera escuchada por todos.  
"Debo recordarle, señor Aantacoatl, que no puede sacar a las chicas de la escuela, ellas hicieron un juramento al respecto. Deben terminar los dos años."  
"¡Eso es basura! Ellas ni siquiera sabían lo que un juramento así conlleva. En nuestro pueblo no hay necesidad de juramentos ridículos como ese. Todos cumplimos nuestras promesas, a diferencia de los humanos nosotros tenemos el honor intacto y no manipulamos a la gente como ganado."  
Dumbledore se vio incomodo por las palabras del nahual.  
"Todos debemos de hacer sacrificios..." Comento Dumbledore mirando al ser a los ojos.  
"¡Pues sacrifique a su gente, no a la mía, no a mis hijas!"  
"Lo siento mucho... pero ya está hecho el juramento y no puede ser roto"  
"¡No le arranco la cabeza nada mas por que Hermione me dijo que lo que le paso a Izel estuvo fuera de su control y que por lo menos mostro un poco de preocupación!" Aanta suspiro tratando de calmar toda la rabia que sentía, pero sonó como un rugido el cual hizo que todos dieran un paso hacia atrás."¿Cómo se supone que le removemos ese tatuaje del mal?"  
"Si lo que desean es remover el tatuaje, se deberá ir con todo y brazo. No creo que la señorita López le agrade mucho la solución" Intercedió Snape sarcásticamente.  
"¡Por mi llévenselo!" Exclamo Izel "¡Con tal de no volver a ver a la loca greñuda pueden llevarse mi brazo y mi pierna!" Snape volteo a ver a la chica arqueando una ceja... ¿Cómo era que Bellatrix LeStrange siempre tenía ese efecto en las personas? Decidió que le pediría consejos para su clase la próxima vez que se encontrara con ella.  
"¡No, no, no! ¡Mil veces no Izel!" Se giro el nahual a verla de frente. "Encontraremos otra solución" Le dijo.  
"Aanta, tu no viste a esa mujer... La llorona, Aanta... La llorona..."  
"Como pueden ver, al igual que ustedes, nosotros también tenemos nuestros problemas, e involucrarnos en una guerra que no nos pertenece es lo último que necesitamos. La llorona, el espíritu secuestrador de niños, la leyenda de una mujer que ahogo a sus hijos en el rio y después de muertos los lloro y ella misma se arrojo al rio." Comento el enorme nahual de los cuernos acercándose a Dumbledore. "No es del todo una leyenda, hoy en día arrastra a los niños al rio. Las chicas tuvieron una experiencia algo traumática con ese ser"  
"Dicen que no quieren ser parte de esta guerra, pero tengo entendido que esta guerra ya los alcanzo una vez.. ¿No creen que es mejor terminarla en el lugar donde empieza a esperar a que llegue a sus tierras donde pueden ser masacrado todo lo que conocen?" Hablo el pelirrojo saliendo de la protección de la profesora Mcgonagall. Trago nervioso cuando todos voltearon a verlo.  
"Cabeza de zanahoria tiene razón" Hablo después de unos largos segundos Balam, cruzando sus brazos y bajando su cabeza pensativo. "Estratégicamente, es mejor terminar la guerra aquí. ¿Que nos confirma que estaremos a salvo si Barbas "Apuntó a Dumbledore."pierde la guerra? Deja que las chicas se queden Aanta, y que ayuden todo lo que puedan. Por el bien de nuestro pueblo."  
Aantacoatl apretó las manos y bajo la cabeza y después de un buen rato deliberando consigo mismo levanto la mirada."No estoy contento con esto, pero está bien, usted gana Director, las chicas se quedan. Pero prométame que las cuidara mejor de lo que lo ha hecho hasta ahora" Dumbledore volteo a ver a Ron y sonriendo ligeramente susurro '_Cien puntos para Gryffindor'  
_"Tenga por seguro que asignare a una persona para que las cuide de cerca" Le sonrió Dumbledore "Y ahora, escuche que le hacía falta un ingrediente para una poción que necesita la señorita López" Se dirigió al Nahual de los cuernos.  
"Ah si... necesito medio kilo de hormigas de fuego" Respondió el anciano Xiibil Wakax. "Iba por el recipiente necesario para recolectarlas cuando se me interrumpió esta mañana"  
"Hormigas de fuego...¿Severus?"  
"Creo que... tengo hormigas en mis reservas personales... pero no sé si de fuego"  
"Es la hormiga cuyo nombre científico es _Solenopsis invicta,_ Profesor Severus" Comento Cristina  
"¿La hormiga que no muerde si no que pica a inyecta veneno a su víctima?" Pregunto Hermione ganándose un si con la cabeza de Cristina. "Esas hormigas son muy agresivas y territoriales, en grandes cantidades pueden llegar a matar a un hombre adulto por shock anafiláctico"  
"Si, y es por eso que es todo un dolor de cabeza recolectarlas, mi pelaje ayuda, pero aun así necesito de un poco mas de protección" Bufo El Anciano Xiibil Wakax detrás de Hermione.

"Ah, esas hormigas... Si, si tengo de esas, iré por ellas" Snape se dio la media vuelta para salir del ala medica y su capa sonó contra el aire.  
Hermione dio un ligero grito de dolor de repente y todos se giraron a verla. El nahual de los cuernos le había tocado con su dedo índice el costado a Hermione, quien aun seguía muy adolorida por la maldición de Dolohov que recibió en el departamento de misterios en quinto año.  
"Ah, si, no era mi imaginación cuando note que le dabas preferencia al lado izquierdo al caminar, Hermione. " El nahual de aspecto taurino coloco su enorme mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Hermione que aun se sobaba su costado. El torso de la chica comenzó a brillar de un color verde esmeralda y la persona con aspecto de bestia hizo un cantico en idioma desconocido para los ocupantes del ala medica. El brillo se empezó a desvanecer de apoco, así como también la intensidad de los cantos del nahual toro. "Ahora necesito que levantes los brazos y hagas flexiones dos a cada lado" Hermione asintió y empezó con la operación. Abriendo los ojos en grande cuando no sintió ningún dolor."¿Cómo lo sientes pequeña?  
"Es extraño...Ya me había acostumbrado al dolor" Su voz sonaba quebrada como si quisiera llorar."Mu... Muchas gracias señor." Y no lo pensó, solo reacciono, se lanzo a la persona que le había curado de su mal y le dio un cálido abrazo. El nahual se lo devolvió y sonrió.  
" Considera esto un regalo por ser la única persona que nos recibió sin hostilidades." El gran nahual se separo de ella y comenzó a buscar en su bolso los ingredientes para el brebaje que estabilizaría a Izel."Veamos ¿donde deje el nitrato de plata?" Me tio su largo brazo casi por completo al bolso buscando.  
"El nitrato de plata es muy venenoso" Le comunico Hermione.  
"Si, pero para eso son las hormigas de fuego, con su veneno y el nitrato de plata, las propiedades toxicas se contrarrestan dejando solo los beneficios" Comento el minotauro distraído aun con su bolso hasta que encontró lo que buscaba dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta.

El brebaje estuvo listo casi de inmediato y Snape vigilo con ojo de halcón su preparación por si en un futuro volvía a ser necesario. Izel bebió la preparación con gusto pero a la vez con mala cara. Definitivamente las hormigas machacadas no sabían a coco. El nahual anciano le dio mas instrucciones a Snape, de cómo tenía que tomar el sol mañanero y a que horas debía hacerlo para que fuera mas fácil para su sangre absorber el calor y acostumbrarse de nuevo a esa temperatura. Snape refunfuño por la nueva responsabilidad y al parecer el Director y el Licántropo habían llegado a un acuerdo pacifico por lo que se retiraron, no sin que antes el nahual llamado Balam le ofreciera a Hermione unas clases para alcanzar su nahual interior que al parecer era un felino y ya había tenido contacto con el algún tiempo atrás. Las únicas desventajas de todo este embrollo era que al parecer el brazo izquierdo de Izel había quedado parcialmente paralitico: Podía mover del codo hacia abajo pero le era imposible levantar el brazo pero a la chica parecía no importarle demasiado; tenía otros medios para moverse. Otra desventaja era que ahora Snape tenía que lidiar con las detenciones de Garza por falta de respeto a Mcgonagall sumándole la pérdida de 100 puntos a Slytherin. Lo que se le hacía raro es que la chica parecía feliz por ello... O algo tramaba... O de algo se escondía...

"Lo que me faltaba... Mas alumnos misteriosos" masculló entre dientes.

Berenice iba de camino a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall para planificar sus detenciones casi saltando mientras silbaba. Lo que fuera con tal de estar lejos de esos imbéciles pretenciosos que no soportaba por meterse con ella todo el tiempo. Mas para protección de ellos que de ella ya que muy fácilmente les podía arrancar la cabeza o por lo menos dejarlos seriamente lastimados si llegaba a perder el control de su furia.  
"¿A dónde tan feliz sangre sucia?" Berenice se paró en seco suspirando e intentando mantener su humor controlado para no reventarle la cara a Pansy Parkinson. Se giro para encararla, venia acompañada de Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe riéndose detrás de ella.  
"¿A dónde voy? A la oficina de la profesora Minerva. ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Porque no tendré que verles las caras de escuincles retrasados." Les respondió la chica de ojos grises al trío de slytherins que la acababan de abordar.  
Pansy Parkinson se puso de distintos tonos de rojos y saco su varita.  
"Vas a pagar por eso, sangre sucia. ¡STUPEFAY!" Berenice abrió los ojos en grande observando el rayo rojo expulsado por la varita de la bruja frente a ella. Se habían atrevido atacarla. Dentro de la escuela. Se pregunto qué rayos había hecho para merecer eso. _'Ah, si... llamarles escuincles retrasados'_ Pensó.  
"¡PROTEGO!" Una energía mágica la envolvió y desintegro el ataque de Pansy haciendo que lo único que golpeara a Berenice fueran unas chispas que se crearon al chocar ambos hechizos lastimando sus mejillas y haciendo que le sangraran un poco.  
"¡Parkinson! ¿Qué significa esto?" Berenice se giro al lugar de donde provenía la voz y ahí en todo su esplendor y ropas negras hasta el cuello se encontraba el profesor Severus Snape, mas furioso que lobo en la estepa cuando le quitas su carnero.  
"¡Profesor Snape, Ella empezó!" Se intento excusar la chica con el profesor. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron intimidados.  
El profesor entrecerró los ojos obviamente no creyéndoles a ninguno de los tres. "¡Largo de aquí antes de que les asigne meses y meses de detenciones!" Los tres salieron corriendo casi cayendo y tropezando. Berenice alzo ambas cejas medio divertida por como casi caían sus atacantes y, suponiendo que también el intimidante profesor se refería a ella siguió su camino a la oficina de la profesora Minerva pasándolo de largo.  
"¿A dónde cree que va, Garza?" Pregunto el profesor detrás de ella.  
La chica se giro y sonriendo nerviosamente le respondió  
"Dijo que nos largáramos, profesor y eso hacía, me dirigía a la oficina de la profesora Minerva"  
"Obviamente, me refería a ese trío de imbéciles"  
Berenice levanto los hombros confundida.  
"Si llego tarde no escuchare el fin de su sermón, aunque pensándolo bien entre mas dure ahí mejor"  
Snape apretó sus dientes en furia¿ a quién creía que engañaba?  
"¿Hace cuanto tiempo sucede esto?"  
"¿A qué se refiere, profesor?"  
"No se haga la tonta, Garza, no le queda. He visto como a veces anda escondiéndose de todos por ahí"  
"Desde casi a principios de año escolar" Le respondió la chica mirando desviando la mirada y posándola en un insecto que paso volando cerca de ella.  
"¿Por qué no dijo nada?" Exigió saber el profesor. Berenice volteo a verlo con una mirada entre fastidio y molestia."Para eso están los profesores."  
"¿Para qué? ¿Para que nadie haga nada, como acaba de pasar hace unos momentos? Ya he visto como funcionan las cosas por aquí así que me iré por el lado más seguro para todos. Si estoy lejos de ellos distrayéndome haciendo lo que sea que pongan a la gente a hacer en las detenciones, estaré distraída y mantendré mi ira contenida. Porque le aseguro profesor, que un día de estos no va a estar usted ni nadie para salvar a esos escuincles retrasados. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que planificar mis detenciones." Y se giro continuando su camino su cuerpo temblando con ira pisando el suelo con más fuerza de la que debería y dejando a Snape en el pasillo quien apretaba sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.  
Berenice siguió caminando ya completamente calmada y silbaba, saludo a varios de los fantasmas del castillo y tratando de eludir a Peeves que siempre traía algo entre manos. La ultima vez había terminado con el cabello rosa chillón.

Cuando llego a su destino toco con sus nudillos la puerta de madera de encino, provocando un sonido suave pero potente a la vez. Espero por la respuesta del ocupante de la habitación a la que conducía esa puerta.  
"Adelante" Escucho Berenice y entro a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall. Estaba sentada frente a un espacioso escritorio. La habitación estaba decorada en rojo y dorada y se sentía acogedora. Nada que ver con las mazmorras de Slytherin."Tome asiento Garza... ¡¿Pero que le paso en la mejilla?!" Dijo La profesora poniendo las dos manos en el escritorio y haciéndose hacia delante para ver mejor a Berenice quien ya había tomado asiento frente a ella.

La chica se llevo las manos a sus cachetes y estos le ardieron reviso sus manos y estas tenían sangre.  
"Ah, fue un altercado con Pansy y sus guaruras" Comento la Berenice quitándole importancia mientras buscaba en su bolso algo con que limpiarse. Encontró un pañuelo y lo paso por sus manos y luego por su rostro de manera delicada para no lastimarse aun mas "Debo estar hecha un desastre"  
"Debería ir a la enfermería y el profesor Snape va a saber de esto, es su jefe de casa" La voz de la profesora sonaba indignada.  
"Ni se moleste profesora, el solo medio desvió la maldición y los dejo ir sin más. Y no se preocupe esto no es nada comparado a ser arañado por un jaguar." Le sonrió  
"Recuérdeme porque está aquí..." Le pregunto suspirando en derrota a la chica.  
"Ah pues para planificar mis detenciones con el conserje" Levanto las cejas.  
"Ya no serán con el conserje, Filch me dijo que no quería niñas lloronas y se negó a aceptarla" Berenice rio.  
"Es gracioso porque soy todo menos llorona" La profesora le sonrió y saco un frasco de uno de sus cajones extendiéndoselo para que lo tomara.  
"Es esencia de ditany, póngala sobre sus heridas y sanaran. La veré aquí la las siete de la noche en punto para sus detenciones, puede retirarse."  
"Gracias profesora, estaré aquí, con permiso"  
Una vez que la chica salió, la profesora se pregunto si no había pescado a la slytherin con un colapso nervioso aquella noche y por eso había reaccionado tan agresivamente a ella. Era una chica muy dulce pero también... muy explosiva.

* * *

**Y bien... ¿les gusto?  
Si es asi dejen review y si no también, ¡para que me digan en donde la regue! **

**Ahora una idea que quiero poner a votación... Poner un mini capitulo de las aventuras de las chicas en sus tierras. Algo asi como un bonus ( Como un fic dentro de un fic )**

**Háganme saber sus comentarios!**

Gracias por leer Galletas para todoooooosh 3


End file.
